Jaded Petals
by Ocky-chan
Summary: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_The Black Jade_

* * *

"The Fire Nation is coming." One woman said, "They are going to try to destroy the outer wall!" Another had yelled. Amidst the flocking people stood a young girl, her jade eyes had looked around as people were running. "Run child, the Fire Nation will burn us all!" A man screamed as the girl had looked back, to where the others were running to the second wall. She was supposed to be afraid, scared of the Firebenders that were going to come and destroy her home, Ba Sing Se but how could she be afraid when she had no place to run to? Her father was at the outer wall and her mother had been passed the day she was born. She had no brothers or sisters but her father, who would be fighting the Firebenders. She could run home and hide but who's to say that her home wouldn't be burned down. She could go to the refugee center, who would take care of her? The only person that could make her feel safe would be her father but he was in battle.

The child stood there in the empty city, holding her Deerhorse stuffed animal. She debated on going to the refugee center, but then turned back and looked at the large outer wall that her father was trying to protect. It was then she had heard the wall being broken, the large stone wall was being breached by the Firebenders. Soldiers were flocked at the wall, prepare to protect it and a one had come and lifted the young girl from the ground. "How is the General's daughter out here and unprotected?!" He yelled, "I told you she was the first person to be safe! Why is she out here alone?!" The man screamed from the top of his lungs. The emerald eyes of the man who was holding her looked down, "Don't worry, you'll be safe." He tried to comfort her as her eyes lit up and a smiled adorned her face.

However, the wall had been broken and the force had caused pieces of stone to fly. A large piece of it was heading towards their direction and man began to run and jumped, dodging it and protecting the young girl had they rolled over to the side. "You have to run, get out of here!" He had said as let her go and tried to make her run. The young girl looked at him and then started running forward, firebenders already here. However, there was no fight and no sudden action. She looked at the broken wall and had seen her father. Even though she knew better than to run towards danger's way, she had run toward him. "What are you doing? No, please!" The soldier who protected her earlier had yelled. Her small feet were going in one direction only and that was to her father who was bowing in defeat to a Fire Nation militia.

"Papa!" She yelled, all eyes turning towards her. The Ba Sing Se general had immediately turned around upon hearing his daughter's voice. "Papa!" She cried again as the man had ran towards her, picking her up. "Daiyu." He held the child tightly in his arms, "What are you doing out here? You should've been taken away from here." He could still feel her small form shaking and crying. The general turned to look at the Fire Nation General whose eyes had softened. "We won't cause further harm unless you surrender." He had said, his gold eyes staring at the opposing general and his daughter. Daiyu had looked at the Firebender in disdain, her eyes narrowing at him. "We surrender…" She had heard her father say, her mouth opening in shock.

That night the Fire Nation army had made camp at the broken outer wall and her father had gone back to report to the King upon their failure to protect the wall. That night, her father was forced to commit suicide. Since he had surrendered and had not done a better job at fighting the Fire Nation army, he was seen an insult to the entire Earth Kingdom army. Daiyu was now parentless and heartbroken. She was no to be taken care of by anyone for who would want a child of a now shamed family? She would be another child on the street with nothing to her name. What did she have to lose by confronting the Fire Nation army? At this point, she was a child who had nothing else to lose and a growing hatred for the Nation that had took her father away. Once she made it in the heart of the camp, she rose her right leg with her foot pointing up and then slammed her heel down and a large boulder levitated in the air and before she could send a kick and propel it towards the tent, she was immediately stopped. "I don't think that's a wise decision."

Lowering her foot, she had placed her foot down to the ground and watch the rock fall to the ground. She turned around to see a young man with his hair in a topknot. His dim, gold eyes, surprisingly, were not showing any ill will or malicious intent. He bent his knees and gave a smile, "What are you doing out here?" He asked her as she looked at him, her jade eyes showing fury. "I'm here to kill you and your general!" She spat, her anger not lessening. The man had rose an eyebrow, somewhat surprised at her bluntness. "And why would you want to do that? A child should not be murdering." He countered. "It you and the Fire Nation's fault that my dad was forced to commit suicide!" Daiyu was not enthused by the man's act of kindness. The man's expression had definitely changed, his mouth forming a frown. "So you're the General's daughter?" He had asked as she looked at him with glaring eyes. "Yes, he was my Papa." Daiyu clenched her teeth, blinking away her tears.

"Lu Ten? What are you doing outside?" The Fire Nation General had exited the tent and went around, seeing Lu Ten and the child. "Aren't you—" Daiyu immediately pointed her finger at the man, "It's you! You who Papa surrendered to!" She screamed, the Fire Nation soldiers hearing her and now circling around her with weapons in their hands. "Lower your weapons. She is just a child." Iroh had said to them, the soldiers lowering their spears, swords, and any weapon that they had in their hands. Daiyu had looked around, her heartbeat was fast and she could feel the fear creeping down her throat as she swallowed. "Your father surrendered to protect you and knew he could not win the war. He did the right thing." Lu Ten had looked at his father who explained, trying to reason with the child even though they both knew there was no reasoning with a grieving child. "If it was the right thing then why was he ordered to kill himself?!" Her eyes were filled with tears, her hands bawled into fist. "Because your King is a coward. Your father was an excellent general. He did not deserve to meet such an end."

Daiyu's bottom lip quivered, "…Papa…." She shook her head and began to cry. Lu Ten had placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "You said he was your only parent, right?" Lu Ten had asked her as she nodded her head. "Papa was all I had." Lu Ten had looked at his father who closed his eyes. "You don't have any family left, do you?" Daiyu shook her head, her head lowering as her bangs covered her forehead. She had nobody left… "Let her stay with us. We are the reason that her father had passed. She's a child, she cannot be left alone." The General then spoke, "But father, we're in the middle of war." Lu Ten tried to reason. "General Iroh, she's a Ba Sing Se civilian. We have not one reason to take care of her. This is war and she is an enemy." Iroh had glared at the man at the corner of his eyes, "She's a little girl who is homeless. It was not my intention for the General to have to commit seppuku. She is not an enemy, she is a child. This war has nothing to do with her. Yes, casualties are abound but I feel in my right that I should take responsibility." Daiyu appeared confused, unsure what all of this had really meant.

Iroh had then went on one knee and looked in Daiyu's eyes, his smile warm and friendly. "You will be safe under my care. It is my fault that your father is dead. I do not expect you to forgive me, but I will provide for you." He held out his large hand. She looked down at it, her eyes reading her confusion. She wanted to hate him, in fact she still did, but she had nowhere to go and vengeance was impossible. She was ten-years-old and surrounded by a Fire Nation army of expert Firebender and fighters. What chance did she stood? If she had gone with the general, she would be able to eat and be safe but was it worth it? Daiyu stood there, still unsure. Her mind could not register if it was the right thing or not. She looked at his outstretched hand and then back up at him as he still smiled. Slowly and hesitantly, her small hand had grabbed onto it. Iroh had then given her a handshake as to confirm his words as promise. Lu Ten smiled and followed after his father as he led her to the main tent.

The main tent was large as Daiyu looked around, her eyes scanning over everything. Everything in there was a shade of red and everything Fire Nation was about. Daiyu had let go of Iroh's hand and sat on a chair and looked down at the floor. She could begin to wonder how she even accepted his proposal of allowing him to take care of her. He was a Firebender and a Fire Nation general. He was evil in the eyes of everyone else in the world, but she felt that he was safe. That he could keep her safe. Lu Ten had gone inside the tent and gave her a smile. "So what are our plans for tomorrow?" He had asked his father." Iroh had then poured some tea from the kettle that was in the fireplace. He had walked towards Daiyu and handed her a tea cup. "It is very hot." He had told her, not ignoring Lu Ten. Daiyu had took the teaplate and teacup and looked down at the hot tea which had smelled good. She looked up at Iroh and Lu Ten who gave her a nod, urging her to drink some. "It's good. My dad makes the best tea." He had went on to say, giving his father a pat on the shoulder.

With their words of encouragement and praise, she had raised the cup to her lips and carefully took a sip without burning her lips. She felt her eyes widen for a second but then gained her composure. The tea wasn't too sweet nor was it was too bitter. It was in good balance and tasted delightful. Once it went down her throat, it felt like it warmed her whole body and even made her want to smile. She hadn't though, still trying to keep a serious expression to show her disdain. Daiyu had looked back up at them as they wanted to hear how it tasted. She had looked back down at the cup. "It's good." She had said as Iroh smiled and then turned to Lu Ten and then talked about the blueprints of what they were going to do for the rest of the week. Daiyu had not said anything but continued to drink her tea in silence. After their discussion of battle tatics, they had then sat at the low table and began to play a game of Pai Sho. Recognizing the game, Daiyu had slid off the chair and crept her way towards the table and sat next to Iroh. He had watched her, her eyes curiously looking over the game. "Have you played Pai Sho before?" He asked her.

Daiyu looked up at him and slowly shook her head. "No." She answered flatly and truthfully. "I've seen people play it before." She went on to say as he had moved a tile piece three spaces up in which left his son confused and somewhat stuck. The young man had his hand tucked under his chin as he tried to figure out his next move. Daiyu had looked at Iroh who was smiling away, watching his son try to decipher which would be the best move to make. Daiyu had looked back at the game, looking at Lu Ten's tile pieces. She didn't know to play the game, but she knew that something was wrong with the way that Lu Ten had played it. Iroh had then looked back at Daiyu, who was staring at the game. "So," He decided to break the silence. "Are you hungry?" He asked her as she looked away from the game and up at him. "Mhm." She nodded, "We don't have any food cooked from dinner but I did order for more fireflakes!" The man grinned from ear to ear as he stood and went to a dresser and picked up a bowl of the snacks. "They are very spicy though, so becareful." He warned as he placed the bowl on the table. Daiyu looked at the steaming bowl of flakes covered in a mixture of hot spices. She then picked up one and bit it, her tongue immediately felt like it was on fire. She yelped and shook her head, "This is too spicy!" She said as Lu Ten laughed at her reaction. Her cheeks flushed pink of embarrassment as the young man had a hand over his stomach, laughing at her reaction. Iroh kept his smile, "You're not fond of spicy foods?"

Daiyu shook her head, "I… I eat spicy foods but not things this spicy." She explained as she finished the rest of the flame, her tastebuds now adapting to the hot food. She began to ate more, chewing them and then suddenly grabbing handfuls. Iroh chuckled at her reaction, now realizing what she meant about how hungry she was. Soon enough, he found the bowl empty and her head resting on the table because she had fallen asleep. His game with Lu Ten was not over, but he picked her up and placed her what was his bed that he was now giving her. He tucked her in and then back to the low table. "She's a doll, isn't she?" He said to his son. Lu Ten smiled, "I see you are growing attached to her already." He finally picked up a Pai Sho tile and made his move. Lu Ten had begun nodding since he was strongly convicted that he made the right choice. His father stroked his beard and already made his next move, "Attached? I feel guilty for killing her father. She did not deserve to lose a parent. But she is a good child with a good heart; I hate to see war to turn her bitter."

His son had agreed. "Besides, you can finally have the daughter you always wanted." Lu Ten said with a smile, "I'd like to be a brother, finally." He teased as his father had smiled. He then looked over at his shoulder at the sleeping child. "I don't know if she would be willing." He had said to his son. "That would be her decision and I am sure my father would not approve an Earthbender being adopted into the Royal Family." Iroh went on to say, "Though I believe I could convince if I stay true to being able to win Ba Sing Se." Lu Ten nodded his head, "We will be victorious." His son had said confidently, the older man smiling. "Of course."

**-/-/-**

A few weeks had passed and Iroh and Lu Ten had begun teaching Daiyu about the Fire Nation. Though they were gone most of the day, leaving her in the main tent with books to read about the Fire Nation history, etiquette, and novels she had become quite accustomed with talks of the Nation she had never seen. She read books about the beautiful Fire Nation girls with long hair and eyes of shades of gold. With beauty that could surpass any goddess. In a way, Daiyu wanted to be like those beautiful Fire Nation girls that painted their lips red and wore clothing made of the finest material. It was nighttime now and she had already gone through five books out of the hundred that Iroh had given her. She had soon saw the tent curtain open and Iroh and Lu Ten had entered in the tent. Standing, she had walked over to them and gave them a smile. This was how she had greeted them the whole week. No asking how they were feeling or how the war was going, she just greeted them with a smile. In fact, Iroh and Lu Ten felt that was better than her bringing up the war even though they were having an easier time since the general had surrendered and his life was taken. Daiyu had then fiddled with her fingers, wanting to asking the men something but changing her mind. "Did you eat yet, Daiyu?" Iroh had asked her as she then shook her head. "No. I wanted to wait until you both came back."

Iroh had then patted atop of her head with a smile. "Let's go." Daiyu had followed behind them as they had gone to the large campfire where the soldiers ate. At first things were quite awkward with Daiyu's presence because for one, she was an outsider and second she was a child. However, during the first two weeks they had eventually warmed up to her. She had sat in between Iroh and Lu Ten. Few of the soldiers were obviously drunk. "It feels like it's going to take us forever to take this city!" The drunken soldier said as Iroh handed Daiyu a bowl of the chicken roasted soup. "Yeah, General, when can we go home to our wives!" Another said, hiccupping afterwards. "Though, I can say the break from hearing my lady nag is quite nice." Most of the men had laughed. Iroh gave them all a confident expression, "We will be going home soon, men. That wall will not last, I can guarantee!"

"Sing us a song, General Iroh!" One soldier had said, "We haven't had music night since were on the ship!" Another one said. "Let Daiyu hear how _real_ music sounds!" Another boasted. Daiyu had looked up at Iroh, who smiled. "Alright, alright." He waved his hand, a wave of cheers ringing around. "The soil of the Davanching is hard but the water melon is sweet." Iroh sang as one soldier played the Er-Hu and the other a Tsungi horn. "My darling is in Davanching, Qambarhan is so sweet. Qambarhan's hair is so long, it touches the ground. Please ask darling Qambarhan does she want to get a husband. My tiny pearls spilled on the ground. Please help me to pick them up." Iroh had picked up Daiyu, her eyes widening by the sudden gesture as the other men had danced drunkingly, Lu Ten laughing and clapping his hands. "I'd like to kiss you, but can't reach. Please bow your head down. One can ride a horse around icy mountains."

Daiyu had laughed as Iroh sang the song, lifting and spinning her in the air. "One tortures a good soul by an evil man." He continued to sing, few of the other men singing along. "It is hard to see. No matter how hard I look. The separation with Qambarhan is extremely hard to endure." That night they celebrated with song, dance, and laughter. Which was something Daiyu hadn't had in such a long time.

It was the next day and Daiyu had woken up in the main tent alone as usual. She stretched her arms above her head and did her usual chores. She would be escorted to the waterfall in the forest to bath by one of the guards and she would eat whatever the chef had cooked that breakfast. She would say her usual hellos to the people that stayed behind and then go back to the tent to read her usual books of the Fire Nation. Life during the war, being with the Fire Nation army, was becoming something of normalcy to her. A part of her felt like it was supposed to be wrong and strange, but a larger part had felt happy and excited. She still missed her father and even the stuffed animal he had gotten her as a child, but she had learned to go on her days without it.

"Daiyu." She looked up, seeing Lu Ten come into the tent with a smile on his face. "You're back early." She said she stood up from the low table, leaving the book she was reading earlier. "Where's Iroh?" She asked, peering from the side to see if he would be walking in. "He's reading over the causalities." Lu Ten then bent down until he on his right knee, "But I have something for you." Daiyu tilted her head to the side as he pulled out the one hand that was from behind him and showed her a stuffed Deerhorse. It was a new one, not her old one, but still she was happy at the sight of it. She gasped and immediately wrapped her arms around it, pulling it close. "We couldn't find your old one, but…" Daiyu looked at him and smiled, "It's okay, really." She looked up at him and then at the Deerhorse. "Thank you." She said to him as he then rubbed atop of her head. "You've made my dad pretty happy." He then went on to say, the young girl smiling. "He always wanted a daughter, but my mother passed away due to an illness." Daiyu stroked the stuff animal's head for a few minutes, "My Māmā passed away the day I was born. He always wanted a son, but he said he was happy because I looked just like Māmā."

Lu Ten tried not to frown at her words, feeling that guilt that his father must've felt due to the fact that they had taken away the only parent she had left. She never even knew her mother. "But… I know Papa must be with her now." She continued on, Lu Ten looking at her as she gave him a hopeful expression. "So, I'm not really sad about it anymore." Lu Ten had then outstretched his arms, motioning his hands for her to come into his embrace. She gave him a toothy grin and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulder as he had his arms around her. One hand rubbed the top of her back as her long, black hair had covered some of his hand. "I will always protect you, Daiyu." He had said, "Because that's what big brothers do." Daiyu then pulled away a bit, "So you're my big brother?" Lu Ten chuckled, "Maybe not by blood, but in the other ways that it counts."

"I never had a brother before." Daiyu had said as she looked down at her feet. "What do brothers and sisters do?" She asked him as he gave her a cheerful smile. "Big brothers look out for their little sisters. They annoy them sometimes because they are very protective of them and don't want to see them hurt." Her green eyes had studied him as he continued on with his explanation, "Little sisters look up to their brother and know that they will always be there to make sure their safe. Sometimes their big brother might be overbearing but some of the time, it's for good reasons." Daiyu nodded her head, understanding what he was saying. "Do brothers and sisters have fun and play games like Pai Sho? That you and Iroh play?" She asked as he nodded, "Of course!" He then walked over and got the Pai Sho set, "We can play right now. I'll teach you how to be a pro at it!" The child appeared quite confused, "But… How is that when Iroh always beats you?" He had a deadpanned expression, his head hanging low. "N-Not all the time!" Daiyu chuckled and sat down as he set the pieces up.

All night Lu Ten had taught Daiyu the basics of Pai Sho, even though she wasn't strategic enough to beat him she had come up with some pretty reckless yet good tactics. She had him stumped a few times, scratching his head or contemplating if he had just lost. It was until the both fell asleep, laying on the tent floor at the low table and Iroh had found them both. He smiled at their sleeping faces and even brought two blankets and placed one on each of them.

* * *

**What to know:**

Daiyu is the Chinese name meaning Black Jade.

The song that Iroh and soldiers sing is an old Chinese song called: "The Girl from Dabancheng"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_The Fire Nation_

* * *

"Come Lu Ten, give it back." Daiyu had her arms above her head, reaching for the Deerhorse that he had given her. She jumped up and down, but she was still unable to reach the stuffed animal that he held over her head. "C'mon, this isn't fun anymore." He continued snickering, moving it tauntingly side to side and even dared to dip it towards her just to outstretch his arm incredibly high. "Lu Ten!" The girl huffed, one foot stomping the ground. If she had been any angrier, she could've earthbend her frustration. Iroh wasn't there, but he was with the other soldiers. He had already told Lu Ten about his plan of him joining the front lines so they could fight the Ba Sing Se army head on. Lu Ten was well prepared for this type of action, but first he thought he would spend more time with his little sister. Finally, he had done enough aggravating her and gave her back the Deerhorse than she had held tightly to her chest. Her lips were in the form of her pout, her eyes glaring daggers at him. "It wasn't that bad." Lu Ten waved his hand.

"Yes it was!" His adopted sibling argued back. "You can be such a meanie sometimes." She looked down at her stuffed animal, checking if he was fine. "I pre-warned you that older brothers are annoying, didn't I?" His voice was sing-song as he said that, the dark-haired girl's eyes lowering as she tried to remember and then realizing he did say those exact words. "I didn't know they were _this_ annoying." She put it flatly, he laughed at her reaction as if she regretted the day that she had acknowledged him as her brother. "When is Iroh coming back? He's been busy lately." Daiyu expressed her worry. "Well, we're in a very serious stage of this battle and we cannot afford any mistakes. So dad is doing the best he can to make sure that everything goes right." Lu Ten had explained to her as she watched him walk towards the fireplace, grabbing the teapot's handle and pouring himself a cup of tea. "

Daiyu had sat at the low table, looking at the Deerhorse with question. "How come you never named him?" Lu Ten had asked as the young girl had looked up as he placed one cup near her and kept his on the other side of the table as he went to place the kettle back. "I don't know. I never thought he needed a name." Shrugging her shoulders, she continued to pet the stuff animal. "What should I name him, Lu Ten?" She asked as her eyes were now on her steaming, hot cup of tea. She pulled the teaplate closer and then placed her stuffed animal beside her and picked up the cup carefully and daintily. She raised the cup to her lips and then took a sip and coughed. "Lu Ten, why is it so bitter?" She winced slightly, her tongue sticking out. Lu Ten then sat down and picked up his cup, taking a sip to see what she was talking about. He ended up coughing himself, hitting his fist against his chest as he choked a little bit. "I don't even know why I try. It never tastes like Dad's." Daiyu laughed as he chuckled a little himself before placing the cup back on the teaplate.

"So, once this war is over. You'll be coming with us to the Fire Nation." Lu Ten then brought up, Daiyu looking at him with curiosity and somewhat excitement. "It's really a beautiful place." Lu Ten had added, "The festivals there are so fun and lively. And the entertainment, the shades of red, and everything." He bragged about the foreign place she had never been to before. All she could really recall was the things he and Iroh had said about the place, the books she read, and what the people had said in Ba Sing Se. She wasn't sure if she would be accepted after all she was an Earthbender and her eyes were a dead giveaway of her nationality. Did Lu Ten and Iroh ever think about that? Probably not since they would protect her. They would keep her safe. She knew they would. "I'll try my best to fit in." Daiyu managed to stay as she forced herself to drink more of Lu Ten's bitter, brewed tea.

Iroh had then entered the tent, Daiyu's eyes lighting up. She stood and ran to him and instantly, he lifted her up and pulled her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulders. "I see that I was missed." Iroh chuckled, "How are you feeling Daiyu?" Iroh asked as she pulled back so that she could look at him. "Lu Ten was telling me more about the Fire Nation and gave me really bad tea." She looked over her shoulder to see his shocked face. His bottom lip poked out in a playful pout, "It wasn't like I intentionally made it bad." He tried to explain. "It's very, very bitter." Daiyu added, Lu Ten rolling his eyes. "Really bad." She kept going, knowing it was annoying young soldier. The General had laughed at their back forth, which wasn't bickering but teasing one another. "Don't worry, Daiyu. I'll make a new batch and teach Lu Ten the secret ingredient."

"Yeah, right." Lu Ten dismissed it, "I've been asking you for the secret ingredient for years." He sighed. "And all you kept saying that it was love." Daiyu had looked at Iroh as he placed her down on her feet. "It is, son." Iroh had confirmed it, walking over to the fireplace. "Love?" Daiyu mumbled, "So you put love in tea, Iroh?" She asked. "Of course. You should put love in everything you make. That's how it tastes so good!" The Earthbender had tried to understand what he meant, but all she could really think of was a special leaf or spice called love and that's what he placed into the tea. You can't put feelings in tea and food, can you? She shrugged her shoulders. "You need to put more love into things, Lu Ten." She said with a smile. Lu Ten rose a brow, "Oh? So now you're a tea expert." He had teased as she pursed her lips. "I meant, like, think of me when you make tea." She smiled, "You love me, right? Because family: brothers and sisters love one another."

The General had peered over his shoulder at his nephew, who had a warm smile on his face. He watched as Daiyu curiously watched Lu Ten scoot over to her and rubbed her head affectionately before she move toward him to embrace him. "Yes, I do love you, Daiyu." He told her in an affectionate tone. "I love you too, Lu Ten. I love Iroh too." She looked at Iroh from the corner of her eyes. "You are loved as well, Daiyu." And with that, Daiyu had snuggled herself in Lu Ten's embrace and surprisingly fell asleep. "We got very much attached, didn't we?" Lu Ten had finally spoken once the little Earthbender was in a deep sleep. Iroh had then placed a new cup of tea towards Lu Ten. "Children have that way with people." His father had then taken a sip. "A child loves easily when they are treated with love and care. It is natural that you would feel the same way with Daiyu's kindness and affection. Besides, you were open to a younger sibling since you were young. I know you saw Zuko as one so, Daiyu was more of a sister you yearned for." Iroh smiled as he had seen Lu Ten looking down at Daiyu in his arms, from time to time moving strands of hair from her face. "She's just so fragile and forgiving… I hate to see her hurt." His son had explained to him, Lu Ten's eyes glazing over with worry. "

"We will keep her safe." Iroh had said, "If something horrible, which I hope does not, happens to one of us… One of us must be here and take care of her. She will need either one of us. She is not old enough or strong enough to make it in this world alone." Iroh closed his eyes as he finished his explanation. Lu Ten had closed his eyes and let out a long, tired sigh. "Right." Even though Lu Ten did not want to believe he could die to tomorrow or seeing his father dying in battle, he knew that someone had to be here to take care of her.

**-/-/-**

Morning had arrived and Iroh and Lu Ten had left early for battle. Daiyu had seen them off, giving Lu Ten a kiss on the cheek and Iroh a long hug. She had stayed in as usual, but she had felt the need to spend most of the day with the female nurse who was more than willing to spend time with her. "Jun, is today a really big day?" She had asked her as the short, brown-haired woman had nodded her head. "Today is supposed to be the day that General Iroh will take Ba Sing Se and one, big battle." The woman had explained as she was writing notes on a scroll, sitting down on a log. Daiyu had looked at her and then at the broken, outer wall not too far away. "You think they'll be alright?" She had asked Jun, the woman stopped writing and gave her a small, uplifting smile. "General Iroh is known as the Dragon of the West, he will be victorious. His son as well, he has proved how strong he is as a soldier. Both of them will be just fine, you just have to put your faith in them. Your faith has to be a strong, on-going fire that never goes out. Don't let anything douse it or dim it, keep it burning." The child looked at the woman, soaking in her words. "Faith has to be an on-going fire…" Daiyu mumbled and then looked back at the outer-wall, her eyes away from Jun again.

"Good morning, Daiyu." Her green eyes had looked at the owner of the voice not too far. It was the chef, who was smiling with a ladle in his hand. "Oh, hey Bao!" She grinned, "Did you cook something delicious for breakfast for me?" She had asked him as he waved his wooden spoon, "Why of course! Come now child, let's get you something to eat!" Following behind him, the Earthbender had a spring to her step as she thought about the tasty dish that Bao had made. Fire Nation food was tasty; there were some that were spicy, roasty and tangy while others were smooth. Earth Kingdom food had more flavors and herbs, and also more noodle dishes which Daiyu had loved.

"So what did you make, Bao?" She asked him as they went to the chef's tent where the other cooks were enjoying their break. "So, I remember you said that you like noodles." He went on to say, "And you've grown to life spicy food." She nodded her head, "Mhm." Daiyu hummed. "So I made you Dan Dan noodles." As she sat at a table, he had prepared a bowl of the food and walked towards her and placed the bowl in front of her with a pair of chopsticks. She had looked at the dish which was a bowl of noodles with chili black bean paste, ground pork, a dollop of raw minced garlic and crunchy, ground peanuts with scallions and cilantro on top. The sauce was at the bottom while the unseasoned noodles were on top of it.

She could instantly smell the spices, sweat coming down her brow from the heat and strong scent. She had wiped her forehead with the back of her wrist, "If it's too hot, I can always remake it." Bao informed her, worried about if the dish was too hot. She looked up at him and shook her head, "General Iroh gave me this chili pepper in pieces, saying it would help me adjust to hot foods. So this is probably nothing." She shrugged it off, picking up her chopsticks and breaking them apart into two, separate sticks. She dug in, the noodle being slurped up and she could feel the giant, spice wave in her mouth. As she expected, it wasn't as hot as the chili pepper but it was still hot but good. "Wow, this is amazing! You're a great chef, Bao." She beamed after she chewed and swallowed her food. "I'm glad you like it!" Bao grinned and loved the amount of praise she was giving him. "This is great! Like, you have to be the best chef."

They had then heard the sound of komodo rhinos marching back. Daiyu perked up, thinking that maybe they had come back early due to a quick victory. She had immediately left the tent and ran towards where she saw everyone gathering around. Strangely enough, heads were bowed and she couldn't see Lu Ten or Iroh. She slowly rose a brow before pushing her way through a few soldiers, but once they noticed her they had immediately separated. She had gotten a clear view of Iroh, who was kneeling and there was a makeshift, stretcher with a blanket over a person. Immediately, she had known what was happening but her mind didn't want to exactly grasp what she was seeing.

"Iroh…" She called his name but he did not turn to face her, but she had known he had heard her. "Iroh." She called him again, her eyes filling up with tears and her bottom lip being to quiver. "Iroh…" She called his name again, "Iroh!" She yelled but all he did was lower his head, his shoulders soon moving up and down to give away that he had immediately went back in a fit of tears. Bawling her fists, unable to decipher what she was going to do with herself, she found her moving forward towards him as the only sounds were her feet moving towards Iroh and the body of the now deceased Lu Ten. "Lu Ten…" She whimpered, tears falling down the corner of her jade eyes. She closed them, falling to her knees. She had lowered her head as well as she knelt beside Iroh with Lu Ten's covered body in front of them.

She stared at the body in front of her as she continued to cry silently. Hesitantly, she raised a hand and inched it towards the sheet covering Lu Ten. Her mind needed to see that he was dead in order for her to keep telling her that he wasn't. The back of her mind was just telling her that this was a nightmare and soon she was going to wake up from her daily naps and Lu Ten and Iroh were going to walk through the tent with a smile on their face. They were going to drink tea and play Pai Sho and eat with the rest of the soldiers at the campfire. This was all just a sit dream, but once she lifted the curtain… The denial had torn itself apart, her eyes widened as she saw the large, gaping wound in his neck, the blood pooling under him. Iroh hand immediately lowered the sheet and took hold of her hand, giving it a firm grip as she looked at him with her mouth still open, a horrified look on her face. Immediately she had fell into him and began to cry, both of them holding onto each other and feeling like the tears wouldn't stop flowing. They didn't even want to separate from him, even when the slow drops of rain began to pour from the dark, gray cloudy sky.

The soldiers remained silent as the two mourned with their hearts broken and vulnerable.

* * *

Iroh could not continue the war, abandoning the siege because of his grief. There was no way he could continue the war after the death of his son. Iroh decided he would not go back home, but wanted to travel the world some but instead of bringing Daiyu with him, he had sent a letter to his father and family about who Daiyu was and why she had needed to stay in the Palace while he tried to control his grief. They had said the Fire Lord was angry, but he had knew Iroh's grief and so Daiyu had to part from Iroh just this little while and handle the grief her own by returning back to Fire Nation soil along with Lu Ten's remains. Daiyu somewhat resented the idea that he had sent her here, alone. She didn't know anyone and she was sure she would not be welcomed with open arms. She also felt alone. Iroh was her comfort and now he was gone.

She had sat in the carriage as the ride was from the port and to the castle once the ship had docked. She was given a cloak so that nobody would recognize her. None of the Fire Nation civilians would know that an Earthbender was living amongst the royals. She kept her head lowered, and her Deerhorse close. By the time that they had reached the palace, she was immediately escorted out and went through the gates with hurried steps.

When she had finally reached inside the Fire Nation palace, she was greeted by a long, red rug and marble floors. Slowly, she lifted her head up as her eyes roamed around the beautiful palace. Beautiful, large painting had decorated the walls, most of them of the royal family and nature. Before she could gaze as the golden chandeliers and such, footsteps were made towards her. Two servants had told her to follow them in which she did. She had followed behind them, lowering her head once again and with her eyes halfway closed. They had opened these large doors and revealed the throne room. The only people there were one man, a woman, and two children. Daiyu had walked down towards the throne and then knelt down with her head lowered. "Remove your hood." Azulon, the most feared man in the world and Fire Lord, had said to her. She did as he said as her jade eyes then looked up at the man. His hair was pulled back in a half topknot, his hair white and waist-length. He had a white goatee and long mustache. His eyes, those pale gold eyes that had strengthened her fear had stared at her as his skin was a pale complexion like hers.

He stared at her, studying her as she had continued kneeling. The flame in front of the throne were on-going, a bright orange and hot. The intensity of them had lowered some as the Fire Lord had then closed his eyes. "So, what is your name?" He had asked her. Daiyu kept her eyes on his form, her head somewhat lowered as she had tried to remain inferior and humble in his presence like she had read in books. "My name is Daiyu, Fire Lord Azulon." Her answer was clear for she knew mumbling and stuttering would only agitate him. "Daiyu?" He repeated as she had nodded her head once, "Yes." His hand had wrapped around his beard loosely and he had stroked it. "My son had sent letters of you with nothing but good things. He has said you were diligent in reading books of Fire Nation laws and history. Tell me your knowledge and if your studying has amounted to anything." Daiyu then questioned, "What would you like me share my knowledge of? It is your choosing."

Daiyu nodded her head, her eyes closing as she thought of which event in history to tell. She opened her eyes again, looking up at Azulon who had stared and waited. "One of the many great achievements of yours, Fire Lord Azulon, is when you had taken Garsai. You had built a small and strong army. You did not want a large one for you were planning a surprise attack, instead of attacking the city you had faced the Garsai army straight on. You had let one of your man act as citizen and run towards the army, telling them that you would be arriving. The Garsai General, General Wu, had decided that he would surprise you. When they had reached to your camp, you kept the fire going and the tents up in order to deceive him. As General Wu and his army attacked the camp, burning everything in sight, you and your army had surrounded him and took him down. During the mist of battle, you and General Wu had faced off. You proved to be stronger, a better fighter, and had decapitated General Wu of the Garsai army. You had completely taken over Garsai and parts of the Si Wong Desert, which has helped you build many colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

Azulon had clapped his hands, "And how do I know that this is not something you had learned in Ba Sing Se?" He had asked her. "I never knew anything of the Fire Nation. Ba Sing Se does not allow anyone to learn about the Fire Nation. The citizen is ignorant of your culture and in order for us to feel safe and be safe; we are not allowed to know anything of the Fire Nation. All we are told is that the Fire Nation is the cause of war and we will always be safe because of the outer wall. Obviously, we have failed." She had explained. "I see. My son did not lie." He had smiled briefly. "I am amazed." Daiyu had bowed, "Nothing is more astonishing than your hard work and becoming one of the greatest Fire Lords in history, Fire Lord Azulon."

Azulon had stood from his throne and descended down the stairs of his throne. The Earthbender had kept herself bowing even though she could feel her heart beating fast. "Stand up, child." He demanded and she exhaled her deeply, sitting up and then getting on her feet. Her hands were folded in front of her and her eyes looking up at the Fire Lord. He had grabbed her chin, tilting her head back slightly. "Your eyes are the color a bright jade." He had continued to look deep in her eyes, observing them. "They are inferior to the shades of gold that belong to Fire Nation, but they are quite breathtaking. Your hair as well, is such a lovely black." He had further praised. "Black Jade is what your name means." He had let go of her chin, his hand stroking through her hair. "It is a name that suits you. Your father, who I assume named you, had named you perfectly." Daiyu shook her head, "It was my mother who name me."

Azulon had nodded. "It is only expected since you are a female." He had said. "Since you will be staying here, you must know the royal family." The Fire Lord turned to look at his younger son and his family. "Prince Ozai, daughter Ursa." He called to them, his hand signaling for them to approach him. "Zuko, Azula." He called his grandchildren as well. The family stood and walked over to Daiyu and Azulon, even though she had felt nervous. She looked into the eyes of the boy who approached her. Zuko, was his name. His amber eyes, bright and invited, had locked onto hers. She did not look away from him and he did not look away from her. Silently, they had greeted each other and he was the first to pull his eyes away and she soon looked at Prince Ozai. In his eyes there was a whirlpool of emotions that she did not like. His aura was quite offputting and even though she had feared Azulon, she felt like she should fear Ozai more. Subconsciously, her hand slowly went up and reached for Azulon's sleeve and he had watched as she had held onto it with her small hand. His eyes looked at her as she was still looking at Ozai. He followed her gaze, wondering why the girl seemed to be afraid.

"So my brother had adopted an Earth Kingdom peasant, hm?" Daiyu had fought hard to not frown. "She is no peasant, Prince Ozai." Azulon had countered, defending her surprisingly. "She is the daughter of a Ba Sing Se army general. She is not from a poor home." Daiyu had then bowed to the royal family. "I will not do anything to shame you." She had said, getting the feeling that the only thing she should do is make sure that she was not a rival nor a nuisance. Ozai let out a slight snort. Ursa, his wife, had then gave Daiyu a warm smile. "It is nice to meet you, Daiyu." Her voice was warm and soft, with a maternal air about it. Instantly, Daiyu knew that Ursa was just like Iroh and Lu Ten. The daughter had not said two words to her and she figured that was probably for the best. She had the same air about her like Prince Ozai, which only meant that would be troublesome for her.

"Servants." Azulon had said to the workers to get their attention, "Give Daiyu a room and prepare her clothes." He ordered. Daiyu's hand then unloosened from the Fire Lord's sleeve and her arm was back down at her side as the servant women had placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to what would be her new room in her new home. The walk was silent and quite awkward but Daiyu had her mind on Iroh, wondering what he was doing and how he was accepting things. She wondered where he had gone and if he thought about her. He did say he would send letters, which she knew he would, but she had much rather wanted to see him and hold him. He did not have to deal with Lu Ten's death alone.

Upon reaching her room, she had seen the outfit she would be wearing spread on the bed. She had picked up the fabric, made of fine material and the color of scarlet. It had complimented her skin, but it surely would not compliment her eyes like the shades of green of her home. However, she knew that she was going to be into this type of lifestyle and there was no going back. She didn't have any regrets coming here, she just wished she had come here with Lu Ten and Iroh together hand-in-hand. "Daiyu, you had left this on the ship." One woman said, the girl spun around and saw her stuffed Deerhorse. She had grabbed, keeping it tight in her arms. "I can't believe I left you all alone!" She said aloud, not caring who heard. She petted atop of its head and let out a very relieved sigh. "We're gonna give you a bath and then you're going to go straight to bed. You'll be having breakfast with the royal family tomorrow." Another servant said as Daiyu nodded and followed them to the bath.

* * *

**What to know:**

Daiyu is the Chinese name meaning Black Jade.

Kept it short, the next chapter is probably gonna be very long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Bonding_

* * *

It had been three days now. Iroh still hadn't returned and Daiyu kept secluding herself. The first day, morning was very strange. She didn't remember that she would be waking up in the palace she had just arrived to the day before. The servants had dressed her and groomed her for breakfast in which she had dubbed awkward. There was silence as everyone ate; nobody had said one word. Daiyu kept her eyes on her food, never looking at anything else or anyone else. The food was delicious and the dining hall was beautiful. She had only noticed that before she had come in. She had done that for three days now. Seclusion was the only thing she wanted and she had spent the rest of her days in the library but joining the royal family for dinner.

She was now in the library again in this early afternoon. Her hand touching the hardback cover of the novel she had just got done reading. She tapped her fingers against it, debating if she was going to re-read it or read another book. She had read two books so far and they were very good reads. Most of them really centered on the Fire Nation, there were no stories of people of other parts of the world. She knew that the Nation was arrogant, but she didn't know that it exceeded this far. "Reading another book?" The voice had caught her off guard and immediately her head spun to the direction in which it came from. Standing there was Ursa, who was giving her a small and warm smile.

Daiyu had continued to watch the woman since she was still wary. She did deduce that Ursa was kind like Iroh and Lu Ten, but she still did not know the woman well. Ursa had sat next to the Earthbender on the couch, her hands folded neatly on her lap. "I know it must be hard for you." Ursa had said, her eyes still on the child beside her. "You lost your family, left your home, and the one person you trust is not even here and you lost Lu Ten as well." Daiyu's eyes softened, still not over her grief. "I'm here if you need me." Daiyu had continued to look at Ursa, trying to see in the woman's eyes if her words were true. She could see the steadiness and feel the warmth. The Princess had meant her words. "Thank you." was the child's reply. A hand soon went on her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. Daiyu closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from breaking down in tears. If only Iroh was here, she needed him…

"Princess Ursa?" A woman had called; it appeared to be a servant who had bowed immediately upon laying her eyes of the mother of two. Daiyu had kept her head down and her eyes on the book in her lap. "What is it?" asked Ursa. "It is Prince Ozai, he wants to request an audience with Fire Lord Azulon and wants you there with Zuko and Azula." The servant explained. Ursa nodded and then stood, "My offer still stands." Daiyu had looked up and watched her back as she walked away. She regretted not trying to find solace in her, but she had much rather Iroh was here. And so, Daiyu slid off the couch and placed the book she had read back in the spot she took it from in the bookshelf. Her eyes then roamed around and tried to find another book. "What do you think the meeting is about?" On person asked, Daiyu stand still and remaining silent. "I bet it might have something to do with Prince Iroh not returning and the failure of capturing Ba Sing Se." The Earthbender felt one hand curl up in a fist. It wasn't a failure, his son had died! "You think Prince Ozai might try to replace him?" Daiyu's eyes widened. That's just ridiculous! There's no way Ozai could replace Iroh, at least that's what she believed.

Immediately she ran out of the library, her small feet carrying her to the throne room. She had gotten lost since the palace was huge and there were a lot of corners and many doors. Almost passing the actual room, she had heard someone yelling. "You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born?" Daiyu had frozen at the large golden doors. Luckily enough, it wasn't guarded. She had opened the door just a crack and slipped through. She had run towards one of the large columns, on the other side she had caught sight of Azula and Zuko from behind a curtain. Daiyu made sure she had slipped deeper in the shadows, she didn't want them to see she was spying. "Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, your punishment has scarcely begun!" Azulon roared, Zuko had ran away while Azula had watched, a cruel smile on her face. "You must know the pain of losing a first born son, by sacrificing your own!" Daiyu withheld a gasp as his son had stood there, his eyes wide. "Yes, honorable father." He did not even fight. Daiyu watched as Prince Ozai bowed and turned around, walking towards the entrance doors. Daiyu remained silent and still as he walked out of the throne room and a few minutes later, Azula sneaked out herself.

The Earthbender had walked away from the columns to see the Fire Lord standing with his wrist crossed behind him. He stood his head lowered, maybe he was wondering if what he said was irrational. "Fire Lord Azulon." Daiyu called out to him, the man looking over his shoulder as the girl was knelt down before him. "Ah, yes. Daiyu." He had said, his whole tone changed and that expression of anger and distaste was replaced with a stoic one. "You should reconsider, my Lord. I know you make no mistakes, but Zuko is only but a child. It is not his fault that his father was inconsiderate." Her eyes had met his as she said this, her head angled in a sign of respect. She did not know Zuko, but she knew he was a year or two older than her. Besides, Iroh spoke fondly of his nephew and she did not want to see the man lose someone else he loved. "Are you telling me to go back on my word?" His voice was icy like his opposite element. Even though Daiyu was afraid, she tried to stand firm in her beliefs. "You do not make mistakes, Fire Lord Azulon…" She closed her eyes for a few seconds, gathering on what would be the right thing to say. "But you can make changes…" She opened her eyes, "for the better."

The white-haired man stroked his beard. "I suppose my punishment could be differently." He turned back around, his back facing her. "It is just I love my son and I know he is grieving, deeply. Lu Ten was a good boy; he would've been an excellent Fire Lord just like his father." Daiyu wanted to smile at his words, her eyes growing glassy with tears. "I know, Fire Lord Azulon. My days under their care, I could see how much they loved each other, their family, their culture, and just their Nation as a whole. They were so strong in their roots… I do not doubt your words. However, Prince Zuko shows promise too." Even though she and Zuko had not one bit of interaction, she was coming up with a way to save his life. "You need to give him a chance." There were a few minutes of silence, the Fire Lord looking at her from over his shoulder. "You're a benevolent one, aren't you?" She appeared taken back, not knowing what the word benevolent had meant. "I'm sorry but I do not know that word."

The man had let out a soft and short chuckle. "I must remember that you are nothing but a child. You seem to know much but not too much." Daiyu looked at him curiously. "You are like a Jade butterfly, sitting on the jade flower plant in an early spring." He had said, and she could've sworn that he had said it with a smile. "My son, Prince Iroh, has said nothing but loving words about you. He praises you as if you were his own child and even though it is because of my prejudice of your Kingdom, I did not see it. But you have proved, young one, that his words are true." The young girl had found herself smiling at his words, "Your compliment is too great." She bowed, "If there is any word of praise for you, Fire Lord Azulon, is that you love your children deeply." Silence had filled the air again, Daiyu had then stood. "You should rest, Fire Lord Azulon. Iroh should be returning in a couple of days. He will want to see you well-rested."

He gave her a firm nod and she had bowed before turning and leaving the throne room. She had hoped that she had saved Zuko's life and saved Iroh from more grief.

**-/-/-**

That morning however had ended up way different than she thought it would. Fire Azulon had died in his sleep, Prince Ozai was crowned Fire Lord, and Princess Ursa had gone missing that night. Zuko, who was now Crown Prince, still had his life and Daiyu was not sure how all of this came to be. Azulon was in the picture of health, he had even debated on keeping Zuko alive, and he had fought hard for Iroh and there was no way that he would've gave Ozai the throne over his first born. She had known that something was wrong and that Ozai and unfortunately Ursa were both a part of it.

It was the day after Fire Lord Azulon's funeral and Prince Ozai's coronation. Daiyu had steered clear from the royal family once more. She was sure that either today or tomorrow Iroh would return as he promised in his letter and so she waited by the palace doors. She had ket a book in her hand. She stood there and read her book in silence, the guards that stood firm at the palace doors had watched her. She had made no sudden movements or leaving nor seemed to have the intention to. The doors had opened, both guards moving to the side so that the large palace doors could open all the way. Her book slapped closed and her jade eyes had met the eyes of the only person she had wanted to see. "Iroh!" She cried, running to him as his arms were open to her and wrapped around his neck. He did one spin as he held onto her.

She had cried on his shoulder, happy that she was with him again. She was pretty sure that she could not endure one more day in this crazy palace without him. "I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to return." He apologized, rubbing her back as her hold on him became tight. "It's okay… I'm just glad you're here." She whimpered as nestled his face in her soft, black hair. "The smell of Jasmine still stays with you." He said, changing the subject. The young girl smiled, "Like Earth, Earthbender's scents never change." She said to him as he then placed her down to her feet and took hold of her hand. "Uncle!" Both Daiyu and Iroh had looked left, seeing Prince Zuko running towards him with a smile. "My, my.. Zuko, well now Prince Zuko, I am glad to see you." Iroh's free hand had went atop of Zuko's head, his hair in its usual neat ponytail. Zuko and Daiyu shared a quick glance and both of them then gave Iroh both their attention. "I know it must be hard for you." Iroh had heard of Ursa's disappearance and he could gather why she had left so mysteriously.

"I'm fine, Uncle." Zuko quickly said as he made the impression that the last thing he wanted to talk about was his mother. "You retired from being General, why?" He had asked his uncle, Daiyu hadn't known and kept her gaze on the older man as she wondered the same thing. She could understand after all since had lost Lu Ten but she thought that would drive him even more. "I am an old man and I'd like to relax. I have seen most of the world and I want to spend my life to appreciate life more." Iroh had told them, Daiyu's grip on his hand giving an affectionate squeeze. The action called him to smile as he looked down at her jade-colored eyes. Zuko hadn't said anything, but it seemed that he understood. "Aren't you upset?" The young Prince questioned, "My father did after all inherit the throne." Daiyu looked at the boy, knowing that he did not know the circumstance of how he had become prince. "Not at all, your father saved me from the stress." The older man chuckled.

The Prince nodded and smiled, satisfied by his uncle's reply. Daiyu could guess that he didn't want any bad blood between the brothers and that he wanted his uncle here. "You two have become acquainted, right?" Daiyu and Zuko then froze and their eyes on each other. Daiyu was the first to look away, "Not really." Iroh furrowed his brows, "And why not?" He asked. Both kids looked at one another, seemingly eye battling on which one should explain the circumstance since neither one of them knew why the other did not try to speak. "She's a girl." Zuko replied as the Earthbender seemed taken back by his sexist remark. "All girls are troublesome and crazy." The green-eyed girl clenched her teeth, holding back her anger as Iroh could tell that his nephew's words had taken offense to her. "Daiyu is a smart and calm girl. Prince Zuko, not all girls are the same. Have you seen Daiyu acting strange?" The Uncle asked the nephew who had looked back at Daiyu who was staring back at him. "Yes," Zuko had said as he looked back at Iroh, "all she does is read all day."

The girls jaw dropped. Iroh and Zuko both seen her dumbfounded expression and quite frankly, this was the most expression that Zuko had seen Daiyu make since she came here. "I didn't know that being smart was strange but then again, I can see why you would think so." She shot back at him, the boy growing offended. "I'll have you know that talking back to a Crown Prince is quite treasonous." Her brows furrowed, her eyes giving the boy daggers. "Treasonous. Something you heard your father say, huh? Because since you lack reading, I'm pretty sure that's not something you learned on your own." Iroh stood between the two, the girl's arm dropping two her side. "That is enough!" Iroh's voice was serious and stern, "There is no need for fighting." He looked at Zuko, "Do not throw a title such as Crown Prince so emptily. Many people have died for that title and some have had theirs ripped away. And treasonous? What good will it do to hurt someone that you insulted first?" Zuko appeared taken back, surprised that his uncle did not defend him. However, he knew that he was wrong. "And Daiyu, you are in his home. You must show respect. You were hurt, offended by his words I know… But disrespect is not good revenge."

Daiyu lowered her head, feeling guilty. She could've handled that situation better but she couldn't help that she felt angry at what the Prince had said to her. "Now, you two, apologize to one another." He scolded as both children looked at each other, still obviously angry at one another but feeling guilt. "I apologize, Prince Zuko." She bowed politely. "And I apologize." He had said as they both stood straight, silence falling between them. "How about having some tea and a game of Pai Sho?" He smiled, "But first, I need to get something to eat!" Daiyu couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm for good, Zuko smiling as he noticed that his uncle hadn't changed greatly. He was still pretty much the same. "Come on." He told the both of them as they looked at each other and then followed behind the former Fire Nation general.

They had reached the dining the lounge room where Iroh then looked at both children, who awkwardly stood next to each other. Pai sho wasn't going to work with these two, "Nevermind the Pai sho, let's just eat and drink!" He said then called over a servant, "Could you prepare strawberry shortcake and a kettle of jasmine tea?" The servant bowed and nodded before leaving to go tell the chef. Daiyu, Zuko, and Iroh had sat at the low table as they waited for their food. An awkward silence had filled the room. Iroh looked at the two children, who were clearly at odds with each other and the tension was thick. "So, Prince Zuko, how is training?" Iroh asked with a smile. Zuko had perked up and smiled, "It's going great, Uncle. I'm well on my way of becoming a master." The boy said enthusiastically, Iroh nodding his head in approval. "I told you 'A fall into the pit, a gain in your wit.'" Iroh had said as Daiyu smiled. "And Daiyu, have you read all the books I told you to read. Since you could not attend the Royal Fire Nation Academy for girls, or any school, you have to learn on your own." She nodded her head, understanding the circumstance. "Yes, I've read all the books you given me. I find struggle and mathematics, I find science extraordinary as well as history, and comprehension is quite easy to me." The former general nodded, "But I am glad that you did not dismiss the subject you face problem in."

She shook her head, "I usually do it first then push it back to later or else it'll never get done and I'll try to avoid it." She sighed, "You said I should never push back my problems or else they'll become greater." He nodded, "It is true." Iroh then looked at Zuko, who was fiddling with his fingers. One servant had walked in, "Former General Iroh, Fire Lord Ozai will like to speak with you." Both children looked at the woman, their faces showing concern. Iroh merely smiled and stood, "I'll return later. Save some tea and cake for me." He had told them before exiting out of the lounge room. Daiyu and Zuko had continued to sit there in silence. "Do you think Iroh is going to be okay?" Daiyu finally asked even though she did not want to, she wanted someone to lessen her worries. Zuko had looked at her, surprised that she even spoke to him. "Yeah, I just think my dad wants to know what Iroh wants to do now." Zuko answered, also wanting to believe that Iroh would be fine. "Ah, right." Daiyu nodded as she looked around, trying to find something else to do.

"How do you feel about living in the Fire Nation?" It was Zuko's turn to speak, "I mean… it's different than the Earth Kingdom." He went on to say as she looked at him, quite astonished he was trying to make conversation with her. She closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh. "Well, it certainly is different than home." She had said, looking at Zuko who was looking back at her. "It's not as big as Ba Sing Se, but it is a large city. The cultures are different, extremely different." She wasn't sure on what much else to say. She hadn't traveled enough to really speak on much of the Fire Nation or its people except the Royal Family. "You haven't traveled outside the Palace." Zuko had said as she nodded her head, agreeing to what he said. "Maybe I'll show you around." Daiyu's eyes widened slightly but then she gave him a big smile. "How about today?" Zuko asked as he then stood and walked over to her, grabbing her wrist. "B-But how?" She asked him, confused. "You'll be easily recognized and how will we get out of here?" Zuko continued running forward, "I've snuck out before." He had then said as she looked at him curiously.

They had gone out to the courtyard and heading towards the large stone wall that surrounded it. Zuko then let go of her wrist, he began pushing certain areas to see where the weak spot was. He then pushed the secret stone and a small hole had appeared. He reached out for her hand and she had taken his and he had helped her until they were outside. "They'll never expect that I'm Prince Zuko. They wouldn't dare think that I would be out here without guards." He had explained to Daiyu, "They'll think I'm some nobleman's kid." He smiled at her as if that was supposed to calm her worries, in which it did. "Don't you think Iroh will be upset about this?" She asked him. "He won't know." Zuko answered, "Let's go." He walked ahead as Daiyu looked back at the palace and then at Zuko, who was getting further away. Daiyu had ran to keep up with him until she was beside them, both of them walking alongside each other in silence. "So, where are we going?" She had asked him.

He looked at her, "There's a bunch of places we can go. We can go to the playground, we can go get pau buns, and anything." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and then looked ahead as she watched the Fire Nation civilians go on with their everyday lives. "What's that?" She had asked as she had seen three women standing in the middle of the marketplace dancing. They had a very large crowd surrounding them, people throwing in gold pieces in the small open bag. Daiyu and Zuko had maneuvered themselves to the front to watch the three women who danced together in matching movements. They were scarlet tube tops with loops for their arms in which allowed their curves and stomach to shown. Their pants were baggy but were snug on their hips, having that ballooning effect down the bottom or more like harem pants with gold pointed shoes. They had gold chains around their head and one necklace that seemed that went down their torso and around their waits. Their belts were gold and big and also sewn in their pants. The women's hair was in neat ponytails in which one had a side bang, the other had no bang, and the woman in the middle had long fringes. They had worn gold, silk half masks and only their red-lidded eyes were shown as they were outlined in coal.

Daiyu had immediately became fascinated by them as their hips moves in hypnotizing motions, their arms moving fluidly and gracefully, and their feet looking as if they had barely touched the ground. Zuko had looked at the Earthbender beside him as her eyes were glazed with fascination and her mouth open in shock. It was like she had seen the most extraordinary thing ever. The front woman had grabbed Daiyu's hand and began to dance with her; they had gone in circles as Daiyu had tried to match the movement and rhythm of the women. More people had gathered and more gold pieces were thrown in the open bag. Daiyu had indeed loved the music that played by the drummers and tambourine players not too far. She enjoyed the way the woman seemed to smile with their eyes, their feet never missing a beat. She wasn't sure who they were and what this was, feeling like she had missed a chapter in the book of culture of the Fire Nation.

Soon the music stopped and so she and the women, their tiredness now visible since they had danced like they had a limitless amount of energy. Daiyu breathed heavily, wiping the sweat from her brow as she smiled at them. She then walked over to Zuko, "You had fun." He said as she smiled. "It was. Who are they and what is that dance called?" She had asked him. He looked at her. "It's a very ancient dance that was usually done by performers a long time ago or by gypsies. But it's called Raqs sharqi." He explained, "Most people who do them now are Aerial silk performers or gypsies." He had further explained in which Daiyu had looked at him and back at the woman who collected their money and had left with the musicians. "They are gypsies." Zuko had pointed at them, "Many people see them as thieves or people who study dark arts. Usually nothing good comes out of them or so I've heard."

Daiyu had frowned, wondering if any of that was true. She was indeed interested in their culture because of their dance. She had then felt Zuko's hand wrap around her wrist as he continued to take her further in the city. "Where are we going now?" Daiyu asked him, "We're going to get something to eat." He answered as she allowed him to lead the way, her eyes wondering back to where the gypsies had gone. He then stopped and she had looked up at the stand, a man standing there and giving the children a smile. "What can I give you two today?" He asked them. "Hanami Dango." Zuko ordered, "That's all." Hanami Dango? She hadn't read about that either. Did she miss something or did the books she read too old and out of date or too young and missing information? Getting out of her thoughts, she looked up to see the man handing them two sticks with three dumplings on them. They were pink, white, and green and she was pretty sure she had never seen food of those colors. Zuko had let go of her wrist and gave the man one gold piece in which he looked surprised.

"Don't worry about it." Zuko told him and took his dumpling stick. "Let's go." He said to Daiyu, who nodded and followed behind him. She took a bite of the first dumpling, which was sweet and hot. She hummed in delight, loving the taste of the mochiko sweet. "These are usually served during Sakura viewings, which you missed since you came here afterwards." He explained with a mouth full of the round treat. Daiyu nodded her head, "I read about Sakura viewings." She had said after chewing her dumpling. They had both stopped at the town square, sitting on a bench that faced the large, marble made fountain in the center. Daiyu had swung her legs back and forth as she had just finished the last Dango and mindlessly chewed on the wooden stick. Zuko threw his stick in the garbage not too far from them. "So what do you think of it now, the Fire Nation that is?" She looked at him and then at the fountain. "It's pretty nice and interesting." She replied.

"One of the greatest places in the world?" She smiled at his playful arrogance. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "Maybe." She teased as he gave her a small smile and then looked at the fountain. "We still haven't gone to the playground yet." Zuko had looked at her as she leaned back on the wooden seat, "I'm a little tired though." She yawned, her hand over mouth. "I danced… a lot." She felt her eyes closing but she had tried to fight her sleep. "Just take a nap. I'll stay awake." She looked at him and smiled. He hadn't seen it since he was looking around, probably keeping watch so that nobody could recognize them. She soon closed her eyes and let herself take a well-deserved nap.

**-/-/-**

"Daiyu… Daiyu." Jade green eyes had slowly opened, the blur from them soon clearing as she had seen Zuko who she appeared to be looking up at it. She narrowed her eyes slightly, confused. She then sat up and realized that she had her head on his lap. "You slept for three hours!" He nearly yelled as if he was scolding her. She felt her cheeks flush, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry!" She apologized, her hands up in defeat. "I-I didn't mean it." She shook her head, still feeling embarrassed. There was a still a red tint to the Prince's face but he seemed to dismiss everything. "Well, whatever. Let's get going." He jumped off the bench and waited for her as she did the same and followed behind him. They had walked in silence, very awkward silence, as she had kept her mind on the gypsies from earlier since she didn't want to think about how she woke up.

They had seen a bunch of other kids, laughing and running around the playground. Some parents were there and tending to infants and others talking to other mothers. Daiyu had stuck close to Zuko. Two kids came running over, "Zuko!" They both said, both boys grinning from ear to ear. One boy had long hair that was pulled back in a single braid. He had rusty colored gold, round eyes and tan skin. The other boy had short hair that was pulled in a neat bun with deep set, citrus colored eyes. Both of them seemed to be excited by Zuko's presence. Daiyu had moved so that she was leaning on him, peeping over his shoulder at the boys. He looked over his shoulder at her and then back at them as they looked confused by the sight of the girl. "Uh…" The round-eyed boy said, "Who is that?"

"Enlai, Liwei, this is Daiyu. Daiyu, this is Enlai and Liwei." He introduced them. "Daiyu is under the care of my Uncle Iroh and she is staying in the royal palace." Both boys looked at each other, "Annnnnnd?" Enlai stretched, knowing there had to be more to her. "And she from Ba Sing Se." Zuko said, knowing that they were curious about her origin. "Wow." Liwei said in awe, both boys surrounding her now as she looked at the both of them, confused and afraid. Enlai touched her hair while Liwei stared deepin her eyes. "Your eyes, they are the color of jade." He seemed amused about her eyes, "Do all people in Ba Sing Se have green eyes?" Liwei asked as Daiyu shook her head, "No. Some of us have brown eyes." She had answered as he ooohed and awed. Daiyu then looked at Zuko, who was now surrounded by a bunch of girls. "Prince Zuko!" One girl squealed, "Ahh! I can't believe you're here today. You haven't come here for a while." Another said, "Yeah, ever since you became Prince you haven't come to see us."

Enlai then wrapped his arm around Daiyu's shoulder, "That's Zuko's fan group." He had said as she continued to look at Zuko who was answering some of their questions. "Every time he's around they get all googly-eyed and want to fight over him. You're not a part of that, right?" Enlai asked her after his explanation. She shook her head, "No." She answered. "Good, so now we can't say the whole girl population is crazy." She arched a brow and then lowered it and walked away, Enlai's arm dropping back to his side as she had went over to the swings. She had stared at the seat curiously and sat down, her hands on the chains as she looked at both of them. She noticed how the other children were swinging back and forth and decided to mimic their movement. Daiyu had love the rush of air that hit her and having her feet off the ground. She had never been playground before.

"Hey!" She immediately tried to slow down, seeing a girl with pig-tails in her hair standing there with her hands on her hips. Once the swing had slowly died down from its moment, Daiyu had sat there and looked at the girl whose face was scrunched up. Her eyes were prominent and the lemon colored. "That's my swing!" She pointed to it, the Earthbender looking at the swing and then standing. "I'm sorry." Daiyu apologized and walked away, "Hey!" The girl called her again in which the Earthbender stopped walking and turned around. "Come sit next to me." The girl was on the swing that Daiyu was on earlier and pointed to the one next to her. "My name is Changyang, but just call me Yang." She had said with a smile. "What's yours?" She asked Daiyu. "My name is Daiyu." She answered Changyang. "Ah, that's a pretty name!" The girl beamed. "You're from the Earth Kingdom, huh? All the kids are talking about it." The pig-tailed girl said, her head tilting to the group that Zuko was hanging out with.

"Oh?" Daiyu then nodded her head, "Well… It's true." She smiled, "I'm from Ba Sing Se." She further explained. "Wow, I never met someone from there but I guess because of the war, that it made it unlikely." Changyang had said as she looked down at her feet. "So, you live in the royal palace, huh? My dad is a nobleman like most of the kids here. We all sneak from home and come here, just to escape. Some of our parents don't care so that's why they don't come here." Daiyu frowned, "But it's okay because I get to hang out with everyone else and do what I want, y'know?" Changyang smiled. Her hopefulness had brightened Daiyu up some as she had looked to where Zuko was. She couldn't hear what he was saying but he seemed to had found something humorous and she had seen his form, hunched back in laughter.

"We were kind of worried about him." Changyang kept talking, Daiyu's eyes still on Zuko. "You know how his dad became Fire Lord and his mom had been exiled. We weren't sure if he was going to hold up since he seemed very, very attached to her. We hadn't seen him much because he was always spending time with her and she was usually the one of the few parents who cared enough to actually find him and bring him home." The Earthbender hadn't said anything, her eyes still on the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. "Enlai and Liwei couldn't even convince him to come here during school. But yet, he's here. You must've cheered him up." Changyang grinned as the girl beside her appeared confused. "I didn't do anything, really. We had even gotten into a little fight earlier." Daiyu explained. Changyang chuckled, "Ah, that's Zuko. Most people never get along with him when they first meet him. It takes time."

"I see…" was Daiyu's reply as she smiled softly, Zuko then looking over her and their eyes had met. He then squeezed through the group and headed towards her. She seemed confused, but she had remained ready as if she had to be prepared for something. He stopped once he was in front of her, "We should get going." He had said as she nodded, getting off the swing. "I'll see you next time, Changyang. Visit me in the palace." Daiyu had waved, Changyang nodded and waved back as she and Zuko had left the playground after saying their goodbyes. They had snuck their way back into the palace through the hole in the courtyard and covered up their tracks. The first place they had went to was the lounge where Iroh was sitting, drinking a cup of jasmine tea. "Where did you two go?" He asked them, "You've been gone for four hours."

Both Daiyu and Zuko sat down, plates of slice strawberry shortcake ready for them as he poured them cups of tea. "We snuck out of the palace." Zuko's eyes widened as Daiyu had blatantly told the truth. He looked at her as she gave him a look that had said 'I'm sorry.' Iroh's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. "Snuck out of the palace?! Do you know how dangerous that is?" His brows were furrowed, a frown on his face. Both of them hung their heads down in shame, "Did you two have fun?" He smiled as he sipped more of his tea. Both of them looked up, surprised by his words. "Ozai and I used to sneak out of the palace too as children." Zuko had looked relieved as Daiyu smiled. "Yes, Zuko had showed me some of the capital and I had seen a gypsy performance." Iroh nodded, "Ah… You have to be careful of them. They are good pickpockets, but they do amazing performances."

"Can I be a gypsy?" She had asked Iroh, "I want to dance like them." Zuko and Iroh had looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. Iroh had looked at Zuko and Zuko had looked at Iroh before both of them had looked back at her. "What?" She said, confused by their expressions. "Daiyu, it isn't just about dance with them..." Iroh tried to explain to her but it clearly went in one here and out the other. "I want to discover about them myself, Iroh. I think I have the right to." She had said as she had picked up the strawberry that sat atop of her cake slice and ate it. Zuko and Iroh had looked at each other once more and let out a long sigh. It was clear that her mind was made up and she was not going to change it any time soon.

* * *

**Two years later…**

"Prince Zuko, today is the day that you turn thirteen!" Iroh had said in an enthusiastic tone, "Just yesterday you were born and now you have become more of a man before my very eye." His nephew smiled. His hair was in its usual neat ponytail as he a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He had just got finished with his daily Firebending training, spending time in the training grounds and practicing on the moves that he had difficulty executing perfectly. "Thanks Uncle." He had said, "Father said he was throwing me a large feast." He had said as he used the end of the towel to rub over his forehead, wipings off the sweat. "Ah, yes. You are a man now so it should be celebrated." Iroh smiled. "Have you seen Daiyu? I haven't seen her all day." Zuko shook his head, "I haven't seen her either. She hasn't even told me happy birthday." He rolled his eyes, somewhat disappointed. Iroh gave him a small smile, "I'm sure she will."

Enlai and Liwei, now much older, had come running over from the otherside of the training grounds. "Dammit… Yang made us run for miles!" Liwei said through pants, his hands on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath. "H-Happy birthday, Prince Zuko." Liwei finally said, now standing up straight as he placed his hands on his hips. "We almost forgot, but how could we forget? Today is the most festive day out of the year for you other than Azula's extravagant birthday party." Enlai said, "Where's Daiyu and Yang for that matter?" Iroh shrugged, "I just asked the same thing. We haven't seen them all day." Enlai and Liwei looked at each other, wondering where the girls were. "Well, anyway… I wonder how it's going to be this year, your birthday party and all." Enlai wondered. "You know his father throws the largest feast ever." Liwei pointed out, "But can you imagine all the girls that'll be here? Since this is the day he becomes a man. Man, if the girls weren't flocking before, they'll be flocking today."

Zuko scratched his cheek, "I'm not really worried about that. I'll be able to do more things with my dad now and not be some little kid that doesn't know better." He smiled determinedly, "Right, Uncle?" He looked over to the older man who had just smiled. "Of course." Soon enough, they had seen Changyang, who still wore her usual pig-tails, running down the hall and waving at them. "Am I here on time?" She had asked. "On time for what?" Zuko asked, an eyebrow raised. Yang then looked at all of them, "Oh… Uhm, nevermind. W-Where is Daiyu?" The tone of her voice had revealed her worry as she looked side to side, knowing that she was not supposed to be in this situation. "What are you hiding?" asked Zuko, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, uhm… Well, nothing." She had stepped back, retreating and then turned and ran.

"Well, that was awkward." Liwei said, blinking several times. "Tell me about it." Enlai added, "You don't think the girls are planning something, huh?" Zuko had then given the servant, who was offering to take that towel. "I'm about to find out." He had said as he had left the training grounds as Iroh and the two boys looked at one another. "Well…" Enlai began to say, but then stopped himself since he didn't know what to talk about. Iroh had then chuckled, "I'm going to go spy." He had then tiped toed off, both boys looking at one another and then back at Iroh before following behind and making sure they were sneaky as well.

Zuko had then reached Daiyu's room, knocking on the large doors. "Daiyu, open the door." He had said as he could hear shifting and moving. Soon footsteps came closer and the door had opened. There stood the dark-haired pre-teen, her hair in its usual style. She had a long fringe that covered most of her forehead and two small, thin pigtails in her hair while the rest was down and waist-length. She had looked up at him curiously, wondering what he was at her door in the first place. She wore a long crimson skirt with another layer atop of it and a matching sleeveless croptop with gold armlets and gold bangles. "What?" She had said, standing there. "You know what." He had said, narrowing his eyes as he brushed past her and went into her room. Blinking twice, confused, she had shut the door and turned around as he had his arms folded. "Where's Yang?"

Daiyu shrugged her shoulders. "Changyang came here, talked to me for a few minutes, and then left." She answered truthfully and folded her arms across her chest. "What of it?" She leaned on her right leg, one eyebrow arched as she could see that he had seemed quite irritated. "You're planning something aren't you? I told you, I don't like surprises." He had made it clear, the Earthbender closing her eyes. "Surprise you? Just because it's your birthday Zuko, that doesn't mean I'll go out of my way for you." She put it bluntly in which he stiffened. "Why wouldn't you?" He asked as she closed her eyes. "I'm just saying. I don't have to surprise you, I wouldn't bother to." She shrugged her shoulders, "What's the point in doing that if you hate them? That's a waste of time." The Prince stood there, his face holding back emotion. "Right…"

She gave a slight smirk, "But I will tell you Happy 13th birthday, Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." She gave a polite bow and then leaned her back off the door. "Now if you could excuse me," She turned and opened the door and walked out. Once she closed the door, she had let out a long sigh and then looked to her left to see Iroh, Enlai, and Liwei all huddled together. She folded her arms over her chest, "What are you three doing?" She asked them, all of them quickly standing straight. Iroh cleared his throat, "I wanted to make sure that Zuko was being a gentleman. He was pretty upset about you not telling him Happy Birthday earlier." Iroh quickly made up. He made an alibi for himself, leaving Enlai and Liwei to think of one for their own. "Well, we… we uh…" Enlai didn't know how to finish his sentence and nudged Liwei's side. "O-Oh! We wanted to support General Iroh!" Liwei quickly lied, "Yeah!" Enlai agreed.

Daiyu hadn't said anything but gave them a peculiar look which meant she didn't believe them but wouldn't indulge in questioning them. And so, she turned and did a slight wave. "Phew!" Enlai sighed. "That was really, really close." Liwei also had let out a sigh of relief. Zuko had came out of Daiyu's room and looked at them, "Where did she go?" He asked them. "I… I don't know." Iroh answered, "She's acting quite suspicious." He made note, stroking his beard. "Yeah, you can say that again." Zuko had looked down the hall that she had left off to.

As the Earthbender continued her way down the hall, she had made a quick right and into a small room. Changyang was standing there, looking at the different fabrics. "So, he doesn't have a clue?" Changyang asked as Daiyu shook her head. "He probably thinks I'm acting cruel." Daiyu had said as she picked up her performance clothes. "I just want to surprise him." She smiled softly and looked at Changyang who returned her smile. "I'm sure he'll definitely be surprised." Changyang said confidently, "You can show everyone how much you worked hard at being a performer!" She praised and then wrapped her arms around her, "I'm proud of you!" Daiyu had rose a brow and then smiled before bursting into a giggling fit. "Thank you, Yang." She thanked her.

Suddenly the door swung open, "Ty Lee here for duty!" The bubbly brunette said as she hopped her way in. "Ah, the outfits look beautiful!" She said as she picked up one of the tops and rubbed her thumb against the material. "Are you sure you can do this, Ty Lee? I'm pretty sure Azula is against it." Daiyu had asked. Azula and Daiyu didn't have much of a relationship but there was a mutual dislike. Azula had tried to instill fear in the Earthbender, but just like earth, she was only shakable when she wanted to be. She did not fear Azula but she did fear of her manipulative ways and the power she was capable of wielding. She could easily influence anyone and could have anyone believe her such believable lies, but Daiyu never gave the girl the satisfaction of reciprocating which angered the princess to no end. "She's fine with it." Ty Lee shrugged her shoulders_. 'Maybe because she knows Ozai won't tolerate her petty games during Zuko's birthday.'_ Thought Daiyu as she ran her fingers through her hair, debating if she wanted to go through with this.

**-/-/-**

Everyone had, meaning all royals and noblemans, had gathered in the large ballroom in celebration of Zuko's 13th birthday. The Crown Prince had been greeted, hugged, and congratulated for the coming of age. His father, Fire Lord Ozai, had stood beside him wearing a proud smile as people bowed and complimented him for having such a wonderful son. Azula had even given birthday wishes and was on her best behavior. Iroh had drank merrily with other generals and retired Fire Nation soldiers and elite military members. The brightly lit room, with the marble floors and walls with gold chrysanthemum design at the center of the celling had such a warm and happy atmosphere. Sometimes one, outside the Nation, would wonder how such happiness radiated off of what the world had thought was such a cruel place.

Mai had approached the prince, greeting him with a minuscule smile. "Happy Birthday, Prince Zuko." She said politely as he gave her a small smile of his own. "Thank you, Mai. I'm pretty sure this place is already boring you." He slightly teased as she had let out an inelegant snort, her arms folded and her gold eyes looking away. "You have no idea." She managed to say which did not make Zuko's smile falter. "It's just…" She began to say, looking back at him. "Weird knowing the boy who I threw mud at is now considered a man." She said wryly as the Prince continued to smile. Before he could come up with a witty remake, the flames of the candles that lit the ballroom had dimmed. Everyone began to chatter, wondering what was going on.

Fire Lord Ozai, whom they all looked at, and had looked towards the center of the room and at the ceiling, and soon the sound of taiko drums began to play. Shirtless drummers with twisted ropes tied across their foreheads and knee-length black pants had worn serious expressions as their bachi's had lightly struck the instrument. Soon the only light in the room, as the drummers had built up suspense as their playing was low and then became louder, was in the middle of the room. Six strings of silk had fallen and three girls had descended down them half way, everyone's eyes had watched as the drummers continued on with their music.

All three girls had turned sideways, putting their free foot directly in front of them so that it pushed them against of the silks. They leaned against the other silk and gripped it above their heads. They had soon let them go so that it looked like they were lying on a hammock. People awed at the trick before they had done their next one as they separated the two silks midair and made a v down their torso. They had squatted so that their knees pointed outward and leaned forward, gravity pulling them upside. There were claps, people astonished by their strength and skills. The silks slowly descended more until they were nearing the ground. They had separated the silks again and put one free le through them so that it was in front of them. They slid their hands around their hips and leaned backwards, creating a split as the end of the silks had touched the ground. Claps had erupted through the ballroom against as all three girls had then placed their feet on the floor.

Soon the sound of the er-hu had begun and three others playing the tsungi horn. The flames had grown brighter and that's when the faces of the three performers became clear. Zuko's eyes widened, as did Iroh's, as the girl in the middle was Daiyu. Her hair was slicked back in a ponytail, bangs covering her forehead as she wore the same attire as the gypsies they had seen that day two years ago. She wore gold anklets, only her small feet visible on the marble floor, and her arms covered with bangles and armlet. On her left was Ty Lee and the other a tanned-skin gypsy. Their eyes were colored red and outlined in coal, their lips painted crimson as well. All three of them raised their right arm out to their side, then above their head where their wrist had flipped up and back. As their right arms went down, the left arm raised and did the same movement. While moving their arms, their right hip had rolled up, rolled forward, pushed down, and pushed back before going back their starting stance. Each foot heel raised up along with the hip movement as they had moved their hips along with the movement and then went counter clockwise.

Changyang had watched from the sidelines, clapping her hands as people had watched memorize by the three girl's accurate movement and perfect executions. They had remained sensual but sweet, making sure they weren't too seductive but not lacking either. Their eyes had smiled since you couldn't see their mouths from the veils clearly. She had looked at Zuko, who did not look away from the center of the room where the girls were, and in fact she was probably the only one looking at others reactions. The three dancers had done a twirl, their feet moving quickly and carefully, and around the end of the song. Daiyu had danced closer to the Crown Prince, doing many twirls around him, her feet never inching close to his own as he moved his head so that his eyes could see every movement. When the drummers stopped, she had stopped in front of him.

Her chest rose up and down at her jade eyes had looked up at him, and they were clear in their question. 'Did I do good? Are you surprised?' they had seemed to say and even though everyone was clapping, whistles, and cheers erupting in the air she had kept her eyes on the prince in hopes that she had did a good job. "That was amazing." He complimented and she could've sworn that she could have danced for joy. She removed the veil, still slightly out of breath. "You think so?" Before he could further prove his words, Fire Lord Ozai and Iroh had walked over to join them. "That was phenomenal, Daiyu." The Earthbender smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he returned the embrace. "You've trained hard and I am proud." Iroh continued to say. "Thank you, Iroh." She quickly wiped any tear that threatened to fall. "Yes, my brother is right." Ozai had said, "That was an excellent performance. You have amazed us all." Daiyu had bowed deeply, "It is an honor to be complimented and praised by the Fire Lord. I give you a thousand thanks." She had said humbly and then stood up straight.

"I'm going to change." Daiyu bowed, dismissing herself before giving Ty Lee and embrace and the other girl who performed with her as well. All of them left to change their clothes. "Too bad she's an Earth Kingdom girl." Ozai had begun to say, both Iroh and Zuko looking at him. "And why do you say that, brother?" Iroh asked, knowing that whatever Ozai had to say, he would not like. "She can't be a wife, but she would surely make an excellent concubine." Both Iroh and Zuko had remained silent. Even if they did not like the idea, it was really the only thing Daiyu could be in the Fire Nation. She was not of royal blood, so she could not become a wife. The only thing she could be was a concubine. So even if Ozai's were cruel, they were cruelly true. "A concubine for whom?" Iroh had asked, "Surely, she is too young for a man such as yourself, Ozai." The Fire Lord laughed, "One is never too old for a concubine. She is simply too young, but in two more years she would more than befitting." Iroh clenched his teeth as Zuko stood silently.

Daiyu had returned and wore a red cheongsam with golden embroidery on the dresses and gold flat shoes. Her hair was still in the style that it was earlier, Zuko had walked over to her and grabbed her hand and walked away. Iroh relieve that he had kept Ozai and Daiyu had a fair distant. "I believe my son has taken a liking to her, has he not?" Ozai asked his older brother. "She and Zuko are quite close. I doubt either one of them would want to see the other in a horrible situation." Iroh took a sip of his sake, his brother looking at him suspiciously. "You've grown softer, haven't you? You see her as your own. She's an Earth Kingdom girl, Iroh. She is not like us. And she is also a woman; she is lower than lower of our standards, brother." The former General had glared at his sibling. "She is a human with feelings and goals. Because her eyes, origin, gender and element is not like ours, that doesn't make her any less. I look at her as if she was my own, Ozai. You would not want anyone to say those words about Azula." Both of them had kept their voices low, others would think they were mumbling over a different topic than actually being in a heated argument.

"Azula was born of class and power. She is greater than Daiyu, nobody would ever look down at her." The Fire Lord had said, "Now excuse me." And with that, Ozai had walked away as his brother had glared from the distance.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Daiyu had asked as they were now out at the courtyard. She looked at him with worry, "Did something happen with your father?" She had asked as he continued to look at her with his expression as serious then she had ever seen it. "What would you do if my father asked you to be his concubine?" He immediately asked which caught her off guard. Her mouth open agape in shock as she looked rather horrified. "W-Why are you asking me that? I-I don't know what I would do. It's not like I can refuse." She answered honestly, rubbing her bare arms. "Is that what he wants? For me… to be his concubine?" She had asked him, scared. Zuko had lowered his eyes, unsure of how to go about answering her question. "Just say no." He spoke again, "You'll tell him no." The Earthbender had stared at the Firebender, unsure of what to say. "B-But I…" His eyes were a dark shade, a molten amber. He was angry, she could tell and he was trying so hard to keep his composure. His eyes had a heated glaze over them, as if they could set the could set her on fire. "Okay…" She nodded, "I'll say no."

* * *

**What to know:**

Daiyu is the Chinese name meaning Black Jade.

Enlai is the Chinese name meaning Favor Coming.

Liwei is the Chinese name meaning Profit and Greatness.

Changyang is the Chinese name meaning Flourishing and Lustrous.

**If anyone was confused:**

Daiyu was 10 in the beginning of the story.

Originally, I had her seven but now that there is more information on their ages I can change it.

Zuko was 11 and now, as written, is 13.

So that means Azula was 9, Ty Lee was 9 and Mei was 10.

Liwei and Enlai were 12 and now 14.

Changyang was 10 and is now 12.

Keeping up with ATLA timeline I am. Yes, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_Fragments_

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Daiyu had been sitting in the observatory for over an hour, unable to find the constellation she was looking for. She had leaned back on the chair, moving away from the giant telescope in front of her. She had looked up at the ceiling, which was quite clear and made of impenetrable glass. They had built it two year upon her requesting it even though Ozai said he did not see the need in it, he thought if she was able to find anything useful than it would be built. As far as she was concerned, the Fire Lord had been quite kind and generous and she was beginning to wonder if had to do with something Zuko had said not too long about the whole concubine ordeal. She was only twelve and she knew that in order to be a concubine, of a man of any age, you had to be at least sixteen. Either way, whether she was able to or not, she certainly did not want to be anyone's concubine. However, if she had wanted a life in the Fire Nation, that was the only choice.

Letting out an irritated sigh, she looked back over notes and began to strike out some observations she made since some of them proved to be false or not written how she wanted it to be. The brush had moved swiftly as she wrote more about the four constellations in myth. There were four constellations that had represented seasons and she wasn't able to find neither one of them. "You're spending a lot of time in here, aren't you?" She sat up and looked over her shoulder to see it was Zuko. He had walked over to her, "What are you doing anyway?" He had asked. "I'm looking for the Summer constellations." She explained, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. "I want to find one of the four symbols, in which one is called the Vermillion bird, and it is in the south of the sky and represents the element of fire. I can't seem to find all the constellations that create it; I've only been able to find the constellations Jǐng (井), Guǐ (鬼), and Lǐ (柳)." She sighed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to find it."

"Why do you feel like you have to find it, what's so special about it?" Zuko had asked as he tilted his head back, looking at the shining stars through the ceiling above them. "Well," Daiyu had perked up a bit, becoming interested in this side of the conversation. "They say that when you find the Vermillion bird, it gives you a test of strength. What that test is, you'll never know. If you pass the test, your bending will become strong like Agni himself. Though it's just a legend, but something worth dabbling into." She smiled at him as he gave her a rather confused expression. "Did my father put you up to this?" He had asked in which the girl shook her head. "No, not at all. I haven't told him any of it, I'm afraid what he would do with such bending power. Iroh told me not to tell him as well." She began scribbling down on the piece of paper. "That's probably the wisest choice." Zuko's voice was somber in which made the Earthbender frown. "What's wrong? You know, you've been acting weird since your birthday. The whole concubine thing, the whole making me avoid Ozai…" She pointed out. "Don't worry about it. Just know that I'm doing you a favor, a big one."

"How can I thank you if I don't know what it is?" She asked as she could tell he was growing irritated by her persistence. "Zuko, I want you to talk to me. It concerns me and if you really care, you would just tell me. I don't need you to protect me." Growing rather irritated herself by his actions and his mysterious behavior, she stood as the Prince turned his back on her and pinched the bridge of his nose, counting down from ten to keep his composure. "Zuko…" She pushed forward, walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder just so that he could grab it and pull her towards him. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, his blazing with mixed emotions but none of them subtle when it came to his agitation. His face was inches away, his brows knitted together and his voice hard and demanding. "Just listen to me. I'm doing this for you. Stop questioning me." She continued to look into those bright, amber pools that he called his eyes in search for what was the root of all this. He wouldn't let her in as he let go of her arm and turned around, leaving her in the observatory with questions swirling around her head. "Why is he so confusing…" She mumbled, her right hand rising and her fingertips lightly brushing her cheek. "My face feels hot… I might be overworking myself."

"Talking to yourself, huh?" She looked over to see Iroh, a smile on her face from his presence. "I might've let you be in here a little too long, huh?" He teased as he placed a cup of tea on the empty space of the table. "You need some rest. I made you nice chamomile tea, your favorite." She picked up the hot cup and slowly inhaled the hot drink. "It smells wonderful, Iroh. But I can hardly sleep yet, there are some constellations I want to find." She took one hesitant sip and placed the cup down on the teaplate. "There are four more constellations I need to find before making Vermillion." She explained to him, rather excited by her almost discovery of the symbol. Iroh had given her a small smile, "You never cease to amaze me, Daiyu. Whenever you work, you put your all into it." He complimented her work ethics which made the girl feel even more proud of herself. "It's because that how you are, Iroh. When you put your mind into something, you do great things." Daiyu had faced him as he placed a hand atop of her head. "I am no role model." He had said in which she completely disagreed. "You're my role model, Iroh. You're…" Her eyes lowered as she gave him a toothy grin, "You're my role model. You're like the father I lost. I… I always want you to be proud of me."

The former general appeared surprised as she hugged him, her head on his chest and her arms around him. He returned the embrace, rubbing the back of her head and his head laid atop of hers. "I am always proud of you, Daiyu. You are like the daughter that I never had. I always want what is best for you because I know you can accomplish great things." Daiyu had smiled at his words, closing her eyes so that she could stop herself from tearing up. "Now, it's time for you to sleep." Daiyu pulled away from him, "Fine fine." She picked up her cup as he walked alongside her down the hall and towards her room. She opened her door and then turned to look at Iroh as he was about the turn around and go down the hall. "Iroh, could you sing that song you used to sing…?" She asked as she got herself comfortable in her bed and he had sat at the edge next to her. "It's been a long time since you've asked me to sing it." He brought up. "I didn't want to trouble you." She replied as he gave her a smile. "You'd never trouble me, Daiyu." He patted her leg as she waited.

"In this heart of mine is a girl with eyes of jade. She is of Earth, she is Ba Sing Se made. She's fragrant like flowers that fill the Spring air, she is fairer than the cherry field with blossoms everywhere. She's has a heart that is warm and pure, she is the Ba Sing Se girl that I adore." Iroh sang as she felt her eyes grow heavy and close, falling asleep during the end of the song. He continued to smile at the dark-haired girl before standing and walking out of her room door, closing the door behind him. He had seen Zuko leaning on the wall, "She went to sleep?" He asked her. "Yes, Prince Zuko. Have you been guarding her door these past few nights?" His Uncle asked, a mischievous smirk on his face as he watched the boy's cheeks become red. "What nonsense are you sprouting?" The Prince said defensively. "I just didn't want her up all night looking at stars!" He pointed out, but then tried to retreat since it showed that he had obviously cared. "No, Prince Zuko. You are here because you fear of your father's interest." Iroh was blatant with it, "As am I."

The Prince couldn't find a cover up, he turned around and sighed. "I just can't believe that my father is considering her to be his concubine." Zuko finally said, his eyes narrowing at the ground. "Daiyu is a pretty girl, Zuko. Your father cannot help himself when it comes to pretty girls, young and old." Iroh let out a sigh. "She is lucky that she is underage or else I fear that he would not be as patient." His Uncle sighed, "I am at a lost as to what to do but I refuse to let Daiyu be taken by my brother." He had said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You would defy your own brother for her?" Zuko had asked him as his uncle had looked at him, his expression growing rather serious. "Daiyu is like my own. She is just as much as a daughter to me as Lu Ten was my son. I will not allow my brother to harm her." And with that, Iroh had walked forward and past Zuko who had stood there and watched his uncle's back. He looked over his shoulder and at Daiyu's bedroom door. He walked towards it and press the thumb-length lever down and cracked open the door to see the girl sleep in her bed. His eyes softened and then he finally closed the door and turned to leave.

**-/-/-**

"Daiyu, what kind of fruit do you put in your hair?" Yang had asked as Daiyu was sitting in front of her vanity and brushing her hair. "Your hair is so smooth and straight. Mines is all wavy." The girl complain, tugging at her hair in disdain. The Earthbender looked at the Fire Nation girl beside her and gave her a smile. "I like your hair." Daiyu had said as she placed the soft brush down on the wooden table and then turned to her friend. "I think you would like it more if you styled it different like kept it down." Daiyu had said as she had taken the gold ribbons out Changyang's hair, "See? It compliments your facial structure and makes you look mature." She turned her friend towards the mirror. "Wow!" Changyang had said in disbelief, moving forward so that she could get a good look of herself in the mirror. "You're right!" She had ran her fingers through her wavy hair and grinned foolishly. "I like it like this! But your hair also smells good too. Mines smell like everyone elses. Dragon berries." She rolled her eyes. "Well, that's because in Ba Sing Se, we used Honeylocust." The Earthbender explained, "And Princess Azula uses exotic fruits in her hair, so… technically yours doesn't smell like everyone elses." She teased as Changyang pouted.

"I'm surprised you and the princess haven't faced off." Changyang had said, "I mean… She seems really, really… reallllllllllly mean." Daiyu looked at Changyang and then let out a sigh, "She and I have butted heads before but due to her father's approval of me, she keeps her remarks under her breath and keeps a watchful eye. If I slip, she'll tell faster than you can say Agni." Daiyu stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have to tread carefully in this palace. Any day could be my last." She had said, no emotion at all in her voice. Changyang had frowned at her friend's words, "Doesn't that sadden you?" She asked her, folding her arms in her lap. "You lived here for about two years now, they should be accepting of you." Her friend quickly spun around, "Yang… Iroh and Zuko may be supportive and the Fire Lord may like me now, but I will never be accepted here. I'm an Earthbender, I was born in Ba Sing Se. I am forever an outsider." She answered bluntly, "I'm always second or sub-human." The air around them was dark because of the girl's words. Changyang had lowered her eyes to the ground, wanting to say something comforting but not knowing what.

"Well, how is Earthbending coming along?" Changyang had then asked, changing the subject. Daiyu shrugged, "I was only able to get a few scrolls to know the basics. The rest is really up to me and it's not like I have a place to train. Fire Lord Ozai even said I was forbidden to ever do it and shall I, I'll suffer consequences." Well, that didn't take a turn for the better either. Changyang hung her head, wondering what she should do to cheer Daiyu up. "Well, uhm…" The girl said, scratching her cheek as she continued pondering. "Enlai is having a party, are you going?" The Fire Nation girl asked. "He invited me, but I wasn't really sure on going." Daiyu answered. "Why not?" Changyang asked, "Enlai is our friend." There was a brief moment of silence before the Earthbender spoke again. "Zuko has been acting strange and so I've been avoiding him. He always seems so angry with me and I haven't even done anything. Ever since his birthday… He's been…" She knitted her brows together, recalling yesterday night in the observatory. "He's been…" She sighed, "I can't even describe it."

"It must just be puberty. I mean he's thirteen now, his voice keeps cracking, and he's adjusting to being a man now." Changyang tried to reason, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "Who knows, something might be troubling him and he doesn't want to tell you." Daiyu looked at her friend as if she struck gold. "But he wouldn't tell me what it is. He never tells me anything. He probably doesn't even trust me." Changyang frowned as Daiyu sat at the edge of her head before falling down on the mattress on her back. "Maybe you guys just need to sit and talk. Sometimes Liwei acts weird and it's really something little, but when we talk it out…We're okay again." The wavy-haired girl offered her advice as she looked at herself in the mirror and moving a few strands of her from her face. "Maybe…" Daiyu mumbled, still not believe that Zuko would tell her anything.

Soon there was a knock on the door. "It is open." Daiyu had said as the door had opened to reveal Enlai and Liwei. "Yoooooo!" Liwei greeted, "Can we talk in the hall because the guards said we're not allowed in your room, Daiyu." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Daiyu had stood and Changyang had followed behind her. All four of them were in the hallway, "What's up?" Daiyu had asked Liwei as he then looked at Enlai. Enlai looked back at Liwei before narrowing his eyes and then shaking his head. "Oh, well… Are you coming to my party? My parents are out of town and said I could have one as long as I don't break anything and I clean up once it's over." Enlai explained as Daiyu had looked at Changyang who was looked back at her. "Well, are you?" All of them turned to the sound of the other voice which was Zuko. "Well, I'm not sure." Daiyu had rubbed her arm, "I might be busy." Zuko narrowed his eyes, "You're going." The Earthbender squinted her eyes but then closed them. "Well, it looks like I'm going since Prince Zuko thinks I'm his slave." Changyang, Enlai, and Liwei had all looked at each other and then back at Zuko and Daiyu. "A slave?!" Zuko repeated, unsure where she even got that from. "Yes, you're telling me what to do and you've been telling where to go as of lately too."

"No I haven't!" The Prince argued back, "I've been trying to—"He had cut himself off, not wanting to finish the sentence. "You've been trying to what, Zuko?!" Daiyu's voice rose which caused their three friends to back away, never seen the jade-eyed girl so angry and her voice raising. Typically, Daiyu was the one who could handle her emotions well but when it came to Zuko, they were so unorganized. "I don't have to answer to you and nor do I have to tell you! It's obvious you won't listen to me anything." And with that, Zuko spun around. Daiyu stood there, her hands clenched up into fist as they shook. Her frown was deep and her brows furrowed as her eyes never left Zuko's form. "D-Daiyu…" Changyang called out to her, but the Earthbender pushed past them and followed after the prince. "We're not done with this conversation, Zuko!" She yelled at him as he kept walking. Changyang, Liwei, and Enlai had looked at the bickering two. "So… Is she going or what?" Enlai asked as Liwei and Changyang had shrugged their shoulders.

"Just drop it, Daiyu!" Zuko yelled, both of them in the middle of the hall as she had grabbed onto his arm and had no intention of letting go. "I'm tired of you running away when I question you! Why are you always arguing with me? What has gotten into you?! You've become… You've become so mean and bossy!" The Prince stared at her, his eyes scorching. To be honest, Zuko did not understand why he was so protective of her and why he was going out of his way in making sure he was safe. He kept telling himself that it was for Iroh, to keep his Uncle happy, and because at the end of the day, Daiyu was his friend. "You don't understand." He retorted, "People go out of their way just to keep you happy." He yanked his arm with such force that it called her to fall forward, slipping on her own foot. Immediately, Zuko had caught her before she had hit the ground and she had clung onto him to make sure she was safe and secure before regaining her balance. "I told you I don't need anyone protecting me. I can protect myself." She repeated as she folded her arms and looked away from him.

The Crown Prince had inhaled deeply, knowing that Daiyu was as stubborn as a rock. "You… You think it's that simple but it's not. It's hardly that simple…" She looked at him, her face softening. "I can't understand if you won't tell me, Zuko." For some reason, she felt like she didn't give him enough credit. In actuality, she had just now noticed that his intentions, whatever they maybe, were for her even though she wasn't sure if they were good or bad. But he had seemed concerned about her more than anyone else. Now with that realization, she felt quite flattered and even happy but she didn't dare show it, not when he was like this. He looked at her, albeit questionably, and then looked away. Whatever it was, it was troubling him and he seemed unsure on whether to tell her or not. "You…" He began to say, his voice softening some. Her eyes remained focused on him as he kept his eyes averted, "you just have to trust my judgment." Was that really all he was going to leave her with? Trust his judgment?

"…" She placed her hand on her face, going into deep thought. He watched as it was her turn to keep her eyes averted. "…Why won't you tell me anything?" She finally asked, her voice soft. "…I thought we could be honest to one another." She was questioning his honesty and he could understand it. How could he outright say it? Even though he figured she would've put two and two together from his conversation the night of his birthday. Maybe, she just couldn't really fathom of Ozai seeing her as a concubine. The thought must've been ludicrous to her. She must've dismissed it or maybe she forgot, "You've been acting so strange lately and I don't understand why." She continued on and let out a long, tired sigh. "I'm really tired of questioning it." Daiyu finally said as she looked back at him. "Can you just be honest with me?"

How could he answer that? Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, had loved and respected his father more than anything. His loyalty was with his father, the Fire Lord, and the only parent he had left. The parent he had always tried to impress and the one he had admired. Of course, everything about his father wasn't admirable but Zuko had still loved him anyway. He did not like the idea of, Daiyu, is his friend and the pillar that had kept Iroh together after the death of Lu Ten was being a possible candidate of the many concubines that his father had. It bothered him, deeply, and he didn't want that life for her. But would he tell her, warn her? Wouldn't that be going against his father? Daiyu surely would not accept it and would try to avoid it, but how? Could he really tell her and complicate her life? It was a torturous idea and he didn't know what to do. And here she was, looking at him lost and confused. And even hurt…

"Daiyu…" Zuko inhaled deeply, exhaling a few seconds afterwards. Could he risk their friendship by keeping it hidden? "Zuko, Daiyu.." He really talked him up didn't he? Zuko looked up and to the right to see his father, Fire Lord Ozai, standing there with a miniscule smile on his face. "What are you two doing in the hall?" He had asked. Daiyu had kept her arms to her sides, doing a polite bow. "Afternoon, Fire Lord Ozai." She had said respectfully. "Afternoon, father. We were have a discussion, nothing important." Zuko answered as Daiyu quickly shot a look at him, which revealed her hurt. Did he really think the distance between them was nothing important? That his odd behavior, her worry and hurt feelings, were nothing? She kept her feelings in and then looked at the Fire Lord who gave her a questionable gaze. "Daiyu, is something bothering you?" He had asked. Maybe she didn't keep her emotions in too well, "I was thinking about something, my Lord. Nothing serious." She gave a waning smile. "I've been meaning to ask you something, my dear." He then held out his hand, asking for her own.

Zuko had stared at his father's open hands and then looked at Daiyu who had looked at it curiously. "I-I don't understand…" She said, wondering if she was supposed to take his hand. Slowly, she rose her hand to take his but Zuko had immediately snatched her hand. "We have a party to attend to father and Daiyu has to get dressed." He explained, "Please excuse us." He bowed and then immediately ran down the hall. "What was that?!" She asked him as he didn't say anything. He kept running until they were out in the courtyard. He panted a bit and then turned to look at her. "It was nothing." He immediately said as she gave him a cold stare. Right, she didn't even know why she asked. "Right." She yanked her arm away from him, "I'm going to get dressed."

**-/-/-**

"And so I told him, what do I look like? A komodo _whino_!" Liwei had fell into a fit of laughter, the group around him laughing as well. Daiyu didn't pretty much get the joke since she was paying attention to her glass of strawberry juice. Enlai's party was going pretty well and just about anyone who was anyone was there. Daiyu wore a dark red cheongsam, red flats, and her braided with a red spiderlily that Changyang had woven into her hair. "Hey…" Enlai nudged Daiyu's side, the girl looking up at him and away from her glass. "You've been looking down ever since you came here?" He said as she looked out towards the crowd and shrugged her shoulders. "I just have a lot on my mind…" She answered truthfully, her watching those who were dancing. "Like what? Does it have something to do with Zuko?" He asked as she frowned, deeply. Just mentioning him had further dampened her mood. She let out a sigh, "When does it not have to do with Zuko?" He gave her a half-smile, "Well, he's been hanging around Mai as of lately. Maybe he'll leave you alone for a while."

Daiyu had looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked him, curious as to what he was hinting at. "Zuko and I are like cousins, basically. It doesn't matter who he is with or who he likes." She looked away from Enlai and looked down at her juice. "So why don't you mingle with someone?" He asked her as she fiddled with her straw. "Well, what person in their right mind would associate themselves with me? I was lucky to snag you, Liwei, and Changyang." She had let out a soft chuckle and looked back to her reddish drink. "I always thought you were pretty, Daiyu. You're also different from most girls. All you really care about is further giving yourself knowledge. You don't care about the unimportant things like wealth, clothes, and jewelry or power." Daiyu smiled at his words, "Are you flirting with me Enlai?" She asked his cheeks flushed red. "U-Uh, well… I was just saying." Daiyu placed her drink down and grabbed his wrist, "Let's dance!" She pulled him to the dance floor as the tempo of the music was slow.

She placed her hands loosely around his neck, keeping some distance as he hesitantly placed his hands on her small waist. They dance slow and steady, Daiyu giving him a small smile as he gave her a nervous one. To the right of them was Zuko and Mai and to their left was Changyang and Liwei. "You never really told me that Liwei and Yang had a thing going on." She said to Enlai. "I didn't really know until today myself. Liwei is good at masking his emotions." He explained to her, "Yang was surprised herself." Daiyu smiled as she slyly look to her right to see the Prince dancing with the nobleman daughter. They seemed pretty deep in conversation because he didn't notice Daiyu's looks. The Earthbender lowered her eyes, fighting back now to frown. She didn't know what was upsetting her. The fact that Zuko seemed happier away from her or the fact there was so much distance between despite how closer they were. "You okay?" Enlai then asked as Daiyu looked up at him and nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled..

"If something is bothering you, I can—" Daiyu shook her head, not allowing him to continue. "I'm fine, really." She insisted as remained quiet through the rest of their dance and Enlai bothering not saying anything else. When the song was over, Daiyu pulled away and her arms behind her, feeling quite shy suddenly. Enlai was one of her good friends and she felt awkward that he had a crush on her. Did she have one on him? Not really. Enlai was always like a friend and so she didn't see himself anyone more than that, could he had been more? Maybe in the future. "You thirsty? I can go get you some punch?" Enlai asked, trying to fill in the awkward silences between them. "No." She shook her head, "It's your party and you shouldn't be catering. I'm sorry I'm not in the best of moods." Instead of waiting to hear a reply, she quickly turned around and went to the punch table and reached for the ladle. As soon as she was ready to take it, another hand had softly collided with hers. She looked up to see it was Mai, "Oh. Hey." She said, feeling quite awkward. "Hey." Was Mai's monotone reply as she grabbed the ladle and poured herself some of the juice. Daiyu had done the same and looked away, finding the girl's whole situation uncomfortable. As soon as she had seen Zuko head over, she quickly found herself dashing away and back over to Changyang, who was dancing by herself at the moment.

Zuko had saw the speeding Earthbender, one brow arched as he wondered why she had sped off as soon as he neared. He placed his hand on his head, pondering about it until Mai started to speak and got his attention. "Who are you hiding from?" Changyang asked as she looked over her shoulder at the ducking Earthbender, "From Zuko. I don't want to be near him, okay?" She said in a hushed voice. "But why? Are you two arguing again?" Changyang had looked over at the Fire Nation prince who was talking to the emotionless girl that hanged with Azula. "Oh, he's talking to Mai? You don't have to worry." Her friend tried to reassure her, "He's distracted.." As soon as she turned around, she had seen that Daiyu was long gone. "Huh!? Where did she go?" Changyang spun in a circle, dizzying herself.

Daiyu had managed to sneak out of the house and out of the party. The Fire Nation cold and crisp air filling her nostrils as she rose her hands to stretch, feeling that she was free. She didn't want to stay in there any longer, at least not with her attitude. She would bring everyone's happy faces down and Zuko had made her uncomfortable anyway. She walked down the steps and has seen the royal carriage; they looked at her and opened the door. She soon climbed inside the carriage and was taken back to the palace under thirty-five minutes. Upon reaching the gold gate entrance, which had opened as she was escorted out of the carriage, she had walked in and then made her way to the courtyard instead of directly inside the palace. She had found a comfortable space near the pond where the turtle ducks would occupy during the day and laid down, her eyes looking up at the bright stars above her.

"You came home by yourself?" Daiyu had looked to her right to see Zuko standing in her line of vision. He soon took a seat next to her and then laid his back on the grass. "Yeah…" Daiyu had finally answered, "You were having fun and so I didn't want to disturb you." She said as she kept her eyes on the stars above them. After a few minutes of silence, she slowly raised her arm and pointed up at the stars. He had followed her forefinger, "Tiānjīn sì, Qiān niú xīng, Wéi jiā. Those stars make the infamous Summer Triangle. And Shé fū zuò is straight to the side. So Shé is over there." She explained as Zuko looked at the enthusiastic girl beside him, not even looking at the stars. He then looked away from her and back at the stars as she continued pointed out other ones. "That bright star there is Suì. Meaning Chǔnǚ zuò is over there." Her finger pointed in the specific direction. "Áizhèng is over there. It's a little hard to make out. That's all." She had said as the Prince beside her then appeared confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" He had asked as she smiled softly, his eyes on her. "That's all can show you. This starry sky. That's everything." Zuko had kept his eyes on her form, "I don't really know what I'm talking about." She laughed, "It's just…" She slowly looked at him, "I'm afraid of losing you, Zuko." His eyes widened as she reached for his hand, grabbing hold of it. "We haven't been getting along lately and I'm not sure why… But I hope it doesn't drive of us farther apart. You are important to me." Zuko had looked down at his hand in which she was holding tightly to. He then held onto hers, his grip tight. He didn't have the right words to say, but he felt that holding her hand in return would be enough to say that he did not want to lose her either.

* * *

**What to know:**

Daiyu is the Chinese name meaning Black Jade.

Enlai is the Chinese name meaning Favor Coming.

Liwei is the Chinese name meaning Profit and Greatness.

Changyang is the Chinese name meaning Flourishing and Lustrous.

**If anyone was confused:**

Daiyu was 10 in the beginning of the story.

Originally, I had her seven but now that there is more information on their ages I can change it.

Zuko was 11 and now is 13.

So that means Azula was 9, Ty Lee was 9 and Mei was 10.

Liwei and Enlai were 12 and now 14.

Changyang was 10 and is now 12.

Keeping up with ATLA timeline I am. Yes, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_Things You Can't Forget_

* * *

"A year in Kyoshi Island?" Daiyu had read from the scroll in her hands, re-reading the line to see if she had read right. "B-But why?" She had looked up at her father figure, Iroh, who was smiling down at her. "I know you would like to strengthen your Earthbending." He had tucked in hands in pockets inside his sleeves. "And what better way to learn than from an actual Earthbender? I have a friend that lives there and he'll be a great teacher for you." Iroh had explained, Daiyu knitting her brows together. Of course, she was excited to improve her Earthbending but leaving home, the Fire Nation, for a year? She didn't want to leave Iroh's side or Zuko's. Not only that, what about her friends? "I mean I'm glad but…" She mumbled, a sad expression forming. The older man had begun to frown, "If you do not wish to take this opportunity then you don't have to."

She looked at Iroh and then shook her head, "No, it's for the best." She rolled up the scroll and nodded her, standing firm with the idea. "I have to strengthen my Earthbending and I can't do that here. I can only do that in the Earth Kingdom or Kyoshi Island in this case." She let out another sigh. "Thank you, Iroh. I'm sorry I seemed a bit ungrateful but I love you and it'll hurt being away from you for such a long time." She said with a small, sad smile. "I know I won't master it in just a year, but all that I can learn… It'll be worth it." Iroh smiled and then wrapped his arms around the young pre-teen, who had then returned his hug. "I love you too, Daiyu, and it'll hurt me as well. But I know you'll be growing stronger and able to protect yourself, not only that. You have a gift, all people who can bend should be able to explore that gift and master it." He told her in which she knew was true. "I'll always send you letters, every week." He pressed his lips atop of her head, causing her to smile.

"When will I be going anyway?" She had asked, "In a couple of weeks? A month?" She questioned as he enjoyed her newfound enthusiasm. "In two weeks. There will be a small ship prepared for you." At the end of his sentence, Prince Zuko came walking up towards them. Daiyu had given him a small smile and Iroh giving his nephew one as well. "What are you two doing in the hall?" He asked. "I was just telling Daiyu about her Earthbending training." Iroh explained as his nephew appeared confused. "I thought that Father said she wasn't allowed to Earthbend on Fire Nation soil?" Zuko questioned, unsure of what his Uncle was talking about. "I'll be going to Kyoshi Island for my training." Daiyu explained as he looked at her with surprise. "Oh…" He replied, "Excited for it?" The Earthbender smiled, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? It's just strange that I'll be gone for a year."

"A year?!" Both Daiyu and Iroh blinked twice at the Prince's outburst. "Yes, Prince Zuko. Daiyu will train there for a year. She may not master it, but she will learn a great deal." Iroh had went on to say as his nephew, nodded his head understandingly. "Is it me or does it sound like someone is going to miss me?" Daiyu teased as one hand was on her hip and the other still holding the scroll. Zuko immediately took a flustered expression, a red tint to his cheeks and his eyebrows knitted with narrowed eyes. His hands were bawled into fist, one foot stomping on the ground. Oh boy, he was having one of his tantrums. "Miss you? Why would I miss you?" Daiyu folded her arms across her chest. "Why wouldn't you miss me? You barely hangout with Liwei and Enlai, so whose going to spend time with you?" She said as he looked around, trying to come up with an answer. He just snorted and folded his arms, looking away with a heated expression. "Admit it, c'mon. You're going to miss me." She leaned forward, her face inches towards his as his cheeks had taken on a darker red and his frustration growing.

Iroh had chuckled at Daiyu's teasing and Zuko's resistance. "Well, I guess he won't miss me. I guess without me he can focus on Fire Nation stuff. Like war room meetings and things like that." She said as Zuko had looked at her, his attention now when it came to ideas. "War room meetings?" He questioned. "Yeah, y'know, being a Prince and all, you'll wanna know more about this war since when you'll be Fire Lord, who knows what you'll be dealing with. If you'll be ruling this nation one day, you'll need to start learning as much as you can." She smiled. "As much as I can…?" He mumbled, contemplating on what she said. "He's only thirteen, there's not much he can learn without hitting the books." Iroh stepped in as Daiyu nodded, "That's true too. I can always help you. There's a lot of books I know that center around past wars, ancient battle tactics, and terrain of different parts of the world. I'm pretty sure most of the time your father is trying to figure out how he can win the war against the Earth Kingdom's battalion. In order to win this war, he'll need Omashu and Ba Sing Se. If he proves successful, you'll be having to learn how to keep your territories from being taken over and so security is what you should learn too."

"You sure know a lot about this war." Zuko had pointed out as the girl blinked a few times. "Well, I was in the war." She looked at Iroh, "So I've seen some of it for myself." The former general looked at her and then back at his nephew, nodding his head in agreement. "She was there when we destroyed the outer wall." Zuko has kept his gaze on Daiyu, wondering what was on her mind when it happened. Actually, he was always curious as to how she thought about the war. Did she hate it? Did she secretly resent the Fire Nation? He also wondered if his uncle ever spoke to her about it or she had spoken to him about her true feelings about it. "So, before I leave for Kyoshi Island, I can always help you study." She said confidently, giving him a small smile. "Speaking of studying, shouldn't you be studying, Daiyu? Sifu Taolan had sent you scroll about the origin of Earthbending. You best get to it." Iroh had said as the young girl had nodded. "Right, see you two at dinner." She waved and ran off, leaving the two behind.

"Uncle," Zuko called to the older man who had looked at his nephew curiously. "Have you ever asked Daiyu how she felt about the war?" Zuko had asked him as his uncle looked up at the ceiling recalling a time that he had. "I did when she was younger." He had then said, the thirteen-year-old looking at him, awaiting an answer. "What did she say?" Iroh closed his eyes, recalling Daiyu's words and expression. "She said "That there will always be a deep, dark sadness in her and it will never fade. It'll always stay and it'll never leave." And I believe that she feels so conflicted. I'm sure she believes in a way she is a traitor to her own home." Silence had soon filled the air, the Crown Prince registering what his uncle had sad. A sadness, huh? In a way, he thought he could see it in her eyes. Those conflicted, sad emotions in her eyes. He wondered if she would ever stop feeling like a traitor, that there was a chance to stop those emotions. "Daiyu is strong and she can adore. It is her feelings and only she can change them."

Iroh had seen Zuko's reaction and knowing that he too had wanted to end that lingering sadness within the Earthbender. But what could be done? Even Iroh himself felt conflicted about this war but he kept himself silent for there was nothing that he could do. "You're right." Zuko had finally spoke, his arms now down at his sides. "I'm going to go to the library." And with that, the Prince had left and the formal general had looked in the direction in which his nephew had gone off to. A sigh escaped him as he then went down the hall, "Some tea would be lovely right about now."

**- / - / -**

"You're going to Kyoshi Island for a year?! B-But what about me, Daiyu? And what about Enlai and Liwei?!" Changyang shouted from the top of her lungs in Daiyu's room. The girl in front of her had to place her hands over her ears, wincing from how loud the girl was. "Y-Yang!" Daiyu yelped, trying to warn her friend that she was being way too loud and hurting her ears. "Sorry, sorry." Changyang had immediately apologizes, flailing her arms in the air. "But… But we're friends and… And how can you just leave me like this?" Daiyu smiled somewhat at her friend's whining. "It's not like I did this on purpose, Changyang. But don't you want me to master or even get close to mastering Earthbending? You know, an element that I have the luxury bending. Something both my mother and father could do…" Changyang had immediately ceased her whining and looked at her friend, whose eyes became quite sad. For as long as she knew Daiyu, she knew that Daiyu had rarely spoken about her parents. And so, should they ever come up, she knew that her friend was being more than serious. "I'm sorry…" Changyang had apologized, her voice soft and sincere. She hadn't meant to cause that look on the Earthbender's face. That look of suppressed grief, confusion, anger, and other things. Changyang always wondered how Daiyu had dealt with the death of her father and how her mother was. But she had learned from Iroh, that Daiyu's mother had died giving birth to her.

"It's alright." Daiyu had then said, patting Changyang hand with light taps. Even though she had tried to behave like she was fine, Changyang had knew better. "If you want to talk about your parents… you know we-" Changyang stopped herself as she saw Daiyu's expression change. "I would rather not." The look in Daiyu's eyes was dark and serious. A storm clouding in her eyes, but she had tried her best to suppress it. Daiyu stood and then walked over to her window, looking out into the courtyard to see Zuko reading a scroll under a tree near the turtle duck pond. "I don't ever want to talk about them." Daiyu said softly, Changyang lowering her eyes as she felt guilty for bringing it up. Even though Daiyu was going through a hard time, knowing that this move would put quite a strain on her, she felt bad that she was making this all about herself. "Changyang, I think you should go home." The Fire Nation girl had frowned, moving some strand of her wavy hair from her face as she then stood and walked out. Daiyu had continued to look at the Prince who was reading away, not even noticing her gaze on him.

**Flashback**

_"Papa." A young Daiyu, around the age of six, had walked over to the thirty-year-old man who was reading a scroll on his desk. He slowly turned his head to look at her as she dragged her blanket and Horsedeer along the floor. "I can't sleep…" She mumbled, rubbing her left eye. Her father merely smiled and fully turned to face her, "Come here." He outstretched his arms as she walked forward and sat on his lap, the side of her head pressed against his chest. "Can you tell me a story about Māmā?" She asked, her jade eyes looking up at him. "Why of course, Daiyu." He had said as he reached his hand on the side of the desk and opened a scroll, showing a picture of Daiyu's mother. The woman was drawn to have slanted eyes and long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, her cheek bones were high, and her lips small yet pouty. Daiyu had even noticed she had the same small nose as her mother, who she had dreamed to be the most beautiful woman in the world. "Your mother was the strongest Earthbender in all of Ba Sing Se, and the most beautiful one too!"_

_"You're beautiful too, Papa." Daiyu said with a smile, her father chuckling. "Now what did I tell you? Men can't be beautiful, we are considered handsome which is a manly beautiful." He had tried to explain which left Daiyu half confused, but yet somewhat understanding. "Now, did I tell you how your mother and I met?" Daiyu had immediately shaken her head. "Alright, I'll tell you the tale." He had said as he looked at his deceased wife's picture with a nostalgic smile. "When I met your mother, I was quite young and naïve. I was poor, really and I had nothing to my name but one copper coin. Your mother, Kyung Mi, was born in a family of wealth. Her family was rich and respectable, always treated like Gods. They were so proficient in their bending and were so elegant and your mother was the same. However, most of her family was snobs while your mother had a more open, sweeter heart."_

_"I wasn't able to buy my mother sweet, water ice because I couldn't afford it because of my job. I always wanted to cheer her up every once a week and buy her one, but since my father was away to war, I had to spend all the money I had earned on dinner. If I bought her water rice, that took away a week's worth of food. And so, I had gave up. I had sat lonely on a bridge, wondering what I could do to buy my mother some water ice. I was tempted to steal some or con the water ice man, but my conscious kept telling me how wrong it would be. And that's when I met your mother, who sat beside me and asked me what was wrong. I told her my trouble and she had taken my hand. Kyung Mi had bought me two cherry-flavored sweet, water ice and told me to keep one and give one to my mother. She even walked me how to made sure I gave to her and my mother was beyond happy. After my mother had thanked her, Kyung Mi and I had talked. I told her how grateful I was to her kind act and she had told me that she felt like what I wanted to do for my mother was quite sweet."_

_Daiyu had smiled, "And did you do something for her, Papa?" She had asked her father had looked down and gave her a warm smile. "I promised your mother that I would pay her back for her act of kindness by –"_

**End flashback**

"Daiyu?" The Earthbender had come back to reality and looked at Iroh, who was standing at her door. "Changyang seemed quite upset. What happened?" He had asked, closing the door behind him. "I just needed some space from her. She was upset about me going to Kyoshi Island." Daiyu had said to him as she kept her eyes blankly looking out the window, Zuko gone and probably had left while she was remembering her father.

"Daiyu?" The Earthbender had come back to reality and looked at Zuko, who was standing at her door. "Changyang seemed quite upset. What happened?" He had asked, closing the door behind him. "I just needed some space from her. She was upset about me going to Kyoshi Island." Daiyu had said to him as she kept her eyes blankly looking out the window, "You knew she would be. You're one of her best friends." He explained as he close the door behind him and walked over to her, stopping a few feet back. He could tell that Daiyu wasn't really herself, he didn't know how he could tell but he could feel it. Her eyes seemed distant and she continued to wear a frown. "What's really wrong, Daiyu?" He finally asked, "There has to be more to it." He had asked as she had remained silent and kept her eyes fixated with the courtyard outside. "You can't run from it forever. You know if Uncle sees you like this, he'll worry." The female bit down on her bottom lip, looking at him. "What do you want from me, Zuko? You want me to just break down and cry? You want me to just tell you how I feel about each and everything?!" The boy's eyes slightly widen, not use to seeing the Earthbender so angry. From as long as he knew her, she rarely raised her voice and expressed such anger. She got snappy, but this wasn't snappy. This was anger and this was much more emotional that she had ever let on. "I'm not saying for you to cry, I'm saying for you to not shut people out. Nobody knew how you felt because you never let it show."

"Show? Why would I do that?" She threw her arms in the air in exasperation. They fell back down her sides and she tilted her head slightly back, closing her eyes. "Why would I make anything about me? I can't be that selfish." Zuko shook his head, "That's not true. Uncle and I-" Even though he wanted to stop himself from including himself in the list of people who thought she should be more, she had cut him off. "I don't need anyone doting on me. I'm fine!" Her bawled up fist had slapped against her upper thighs as tears had rolled down the corner of her eyes. "I'm always fine." She whimpered, her tears clawing down the side of her face. The Prince had felt so powerless seeing one of the strongest people he had known fall apart like this. What could he do or say? Daiyu had always acted like nothing had fazed her or hurt her, but now she felt so alone… Taking one step forward, he had hesitantly reached his arm out for her. Her head was hanging low, her shoulders shaking, and her cries echoing in the room. She sounded so powerless…

And so his next step became a run as he watched her slowly going towards the red, carpet floor and he had wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder, "I always feel so wrong. Like I shouldn't even be here, I feel so much like a traitor. Why do I feel like my father would hate me if he knew I was here? That the people in Ba Sing Se, those people who died during the war would look down on me in shame. I'm not even welcomed here, I can't fit in anywhere. I don't feel… at home or at ease..." Before she had let out another sentence, Zuko inhaled deeply and tried to think of encouraging words. "A place isn't just a home. This Palace is not what makes a home, buildings don't makes homes." Daiyu sniffled and listened to him, her eyes closed halfway as she fully listened to what he had to say. "My mother always said that people make homes. Certain people in your life will feel like a home to you more than any building or place. You should find a home in the people you love not in the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. And your father would just be happy to know that you're alive and safe."

It was really hard for her to believe that this what coming out of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation; her short tempered, angry, and stoic friend. She closed her eyes, the corner of her smile slowly rising to make a smile as a few tears had slipped down. "Thank you, Zuko." She mumbled as she felt her body relax within his warm, comforting embrace. She had felt safe with him and this was probably the second time that he had ever had held her this close. He had soon pulled away stepping back, her cheeks flushing a bit as she looked away and wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist. She quickly tried to make a stoic expression even though her puffy, red eyes had done her no justice. "Lady Ursa was lovely, wasn't she?" She asked since he had used his mother's comforting words to ease her. He had looked away from Daiyu, reflecting on his mother's warm smile. "Yeah, she was." He had said as the Earthbender had looked away as well. "We should be going anyway. It's dinner time."

* * *

Dinner was at its usual. Few conversations here and there since Ty Lee's friend had joined for dinner today. Ty Lee, bubbly as she usually was, was quite but she spoke ever so often. Fire Lord Ozai seemed amused today and he had made conversation with his brother and children. Now his attention was back on Daiyu, "So I here you will be leaving the Fire Nation for a year." He had said as Daiyu placed down her chopsticks as she was chewing her rice, she patted her mouth with a napkin and made sure all the food was down her throat. "Yes, Fire Lord Ozai." She had replied, nodding her head as well. "You'll be visiting your uncle is what Iroh had told me. He wanted to spend time with you." Daiyu had kept a stoic expression, but her eyes went to Iroh who had given her a small smile. She took that as a sign that he had lied in order to protect her. Ozai wouldn't dare let her go to Kyoshi Island to learn Earthbending, "That's right. My Uncle and I used to be very close before I left Ba Sing Se." Daiyu quickly made up. "Touching." Ozai commented as Daiyu had awkwardly picked up her chopsticks, "Why don't you stay there for more than a year? I mean a year cannot be enough to make up for all the years that you have been gone." Azula had put herself in the conversation, her voice as teasing as ever.

Daiyu's jade eyes had met hers and the tension between them could be felt in the room. "Because the Fire Nation has become more a place I can consider home." Picking her tea cup, she had looked at its contents before closing her eyes. "I believe Fire Lord Ozai considers me quite a respectable civilian who has earned her place." Azula's mouth had dipped into a frown, the Fire Lord giving Daiyu a surprised expression. "Princess Azula, don't you think Daiyu has behaved like the excellent citizen of our people? She reads, she writes, she is intelligent and she is talented. She may not have our eyes, our bending, and blood but she has proven herself with hard work." His daughter did not like that he had come to the defense of an Earth Kingdom girl, who had merely come here two years ago. He defended her over his own daughter? Was he mad? But instead of expressing her disappointment, her anger, she had kept a respectful tone. "Yes, father, she has." Azula responded with disdain as Daiyu sipped her hot tea, smirking triumphantly which only grinded the Princess' nerves even more. "When will you be leaving?" Ty Lee asked, curious about Daiyu's departure to the Earth Kingdom, or so they believed Earth Kingdom. "In two weeks." Daiyu had answered sweetly. She had liked Ty Lee, wishing that they could've been friends but her alliance had only shattered that thought.

"Could you bring me something back like an accessory or something?" Ty Lee politely asked. "Why would you want something like that from the Earth Kingdom? We have things made out of the finest material here." Azula had immediately slain the happy atmosphere, Ty Lee slowly forming a pout. "Right…" She mumbled as Azula continued eating. Daiyu glared at the Princess, who acted like she had said nothing wrong. "There are many things in the Earth Kingdom that are made there and not here. I'll buy you a beautiful Hanbok made out of the finest silk that is only made in the Earth Kingdom." The Earthbender offered, Ty Lee's eyes lighting up. "Is that the outfit with the skirt and the bright colors?" She had asked. Daiyu nodded her head, "I'll buy you the perfect, pink one." Azula and Mai had seen Ty Lee do a slight squeal but once she felt both girl's eyes on her, she immediately stopped and kept her head low. "Making promises already?" Fire Lord Ozai had said as Daiyu had then looked up at him. "It is the least I could do." She said with a smile.

Once dinner was over, Daiyu had approached Iroh, who was talking to his younger brother. She had waited patiently until their conversation came to an end before both men looked at her. "Iroh, I wanted to know if it was alright if I spent my night in the observatory." Iroh had looked at her with a questionable gaze in which his brother had given him. "Has my brother banned you from the observatory that I had built for you?" Ozai had asked. Daiyu had immediately shook her head, "No, no. Iroh simply said that I needed a break from it since I fell asleep in there a few times. He merely suggested that I stayed out of there a few nights, he did not ban me." She explained with a small smile. "I'd never ban Daiyu from doing something so educational and what she loved. It is just that I worry for her health." Iroh then said as the pre-teen had grabbed Iroh's hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "Iroh has done nothing but worry and tended to me. You do not need to question what he thinks is best for me, Fire Lord Ozai." Zuko had watched from a distance, wondering what was being discussed. "She sure knows how to work her way through here, doesn't she?" He had looked to his right to see Mai standing there, her arms crossed and her eyes on Daiyu. "Even the Fire Lord seems to dote on her." The Prince frowned at her words. _'Not for the reasons you believe…'_ He thought, knowing that he could not tell Mai what he knew.

"She thinks she's better than me." Azula scoffed, "Always showing me up." Zuko looked to his right at his younger sibling, whose faced was scrunched up in anger and disgust. "She never thought she was better than you. You just hate the fact that she doesn't bow down to you and Father somewhat favors her. It's not like she's getting anything but luxury and she doesn't even care about any of it." Her brother had said in defense of Daiyu. "She's got you wrapped up around her finger too? Little Miss Perfect, isn't she? I should probably do some digging, yes." Her older sibling did not like the sound of that. "Or, you could just leave her alone." Zuko offered as his sister looked at him and rolled her eyes. "And why would I do that dum-dum?" Mai had looked at Zuko, curious of his answer. "Because she hasn't done anything wrong to anyone." Mai frowned. "I wonder if you have feelings for her, don't you?" Her brother had appeared shock, his eyes wide and his cheeks puffed up. "What are you talking about, _Azula_?!" He snapped. "Yes, what are you talking about, Azula?" Their father had stepped into the conversation since they had been so loud. "Why is your brother angry?" He questioned his youngest child, who remained as calm as usual. "It was about a stupid game that we played the other day and he can't accept the fact that he had lost, Father." Ozai had looked at the Crown Prince, who seemed to be even more infuriated at her words. "Keep it down." He warned them as they both nodded their heads simultaneously.

"That was such a good excuse." Zuko had said under his breath. "Like you coud've come up with something even better." His sister argued back with a smile. Daiyu had looked over her shoulder at Zuko and then back at the Fire Lord. "I'm sure when you return, you'll tell me about your adventures." Ozai had said, his hand on her shoulder. Daiyu had looked at his hand and then quickly back up at him. "Why yes. Whatever you ask of me, I'll answer to the best of my ability." His thumb had began to circle the area behind her shoulder in a gentle and sensual stroke. Immediately she had felt uncomfortable, but she kept her face unreadable. Why was he touching her like this? And then she had remembered Zuko's words from before: _"What would you do if my father asked you to be his concubine?" "Just say no." _

So it was true? Is that what Ozai wanted of her? Is this the real reason why Iroh was sending her away as well? Daiyu had looked at Iroh, who was giving his brother a hard, cold stare. Clenching her teeth, she lowered her head and kept her eyes closed. She fought back tears, wishing that she had took what Zuko said in consideration minutes before.

* * *

Yes, it's short but I wanted to get this out of the way before I do the timeskip.

**What to know:**

Daiyu is the Chinese name meaning Black Jade.

Enlai is the Chinese name meaning Favor Coming.

Liwei is the Chinese name meaning Profit and Greatness.

Changyang is the Chinese name meaning Flourishing and Lustrous.

Kyung Mi is the Korean name meaning Honored and Beauty.

Hyo is the Korean name meaning Familial duty.

**If anyone was confused:**

Daiyu was 10 in the beginning of the story.

Originally, I had her seven but now that there is more information on their ages I can change it.

Zuko was 11 and now is 13.

So that means Azula was 9, Ty Lee was 9 and Mei was 10.

Liwei and Enlai were 12 and now 14.

Changyang was 10 and is now 12.

Keeping up with ATLA timeline I am. Yes, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_Kyoshi Island_

* * *

Three years had passed, which was more than amount of time that Daiyu was supposed to stay on Kyoshi Island. Taolan, who was not really Daiyu's uncle, had trained her for those three years and she had managed to master the element. She had gained friends and even joined the Kyoshi warriors. She was the only bender out of the warriors, but they had much appreciated her Earthbending skills and saw it as a valuable tool whenever things got beyond their control even though it was rare for them to have ever fought anyone outside of the island. Iroh had sent her letters every week and every now and then, she had a personal letter from Zuko as he had told her his small adventures in finding the Avatar. They weren't much since they had been traveling around the South Pole for a long time, and she could tell that it was wearing down on him. Changyang had wrote her letters too, even Enlai and Liwei with a letter once a month from the Fire Lord once in a while to ask her about her progress and if she would be returning to the Fire Nation. The only reason why she stayed on Kyoshi Island was her fear of going back to the palace by herself was because of her being of age of being a concubine and because Iroh had convinced her not to return without him.

Today was the day she received all her letters for the new week, sitting in her room in Taolan's home and reading what Iroh had wrote her today. A few weeks ago, they had found the Avatar and she was surprised to know that it was a twelve-year-old, airbending monk. She thought that all the airbenders had died, but miraculously the Avatar after Roku had survived. Zuko seemed quite excited too on her letter before, but then frustrated since he was not able to successfully capture him a few times. Still, it made her happy to know that he had hope in returning home. She could tell how much Zuko wanted to get back under his father's good gracious and return to the Nation that he loved and adored, and also wanted to rule one day. If only she was there to save him when he was in an Agni Kai with Ozai. She wondered how badly his face was scarred as Iroh had portrayed it. "Daiyu, are you okay? You've been in your room all day." Her door had slowly opened revealing a girl with short, auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Daiyu had immediately sat up, "I was reading letters from my family." She smiled softly, Suki giving her a small smile. "You sure do have a lot of family, huh?" Daiyu shook her head, "Only two of them are family, three are from friends, and one…" How was she going to explain about the one from Fire Lord Ozai, "was from someone I sort of knew." Suki knew that Daiyu wasn't telling her the whole truth. "You know, I know you grew up in the Fire Nation, you've told me that. That last person didn't seem like someone you felt comfortable with." Suki was good at reading people, wasn't she? "Well, it's from Fire Lord Ozai." Daiyu had answered truthfully, her Kyoshi Warrior leader looking with wide eyes. "What? Why is he sending you letters?" The Earthbender had patted her bed, indicating for the nonbender to sit next to her. Suki had walked over and sat down, Daiyu still holding Iroh's letter. "The Fire Lord wants me to be his concubine or at least he was considering it." She had informed her in which her friend had gasped. "It's not really a surprise you know. That's all the Fire Lord can really see me as. I can't be a wife to anyone in the Fire Nation and so the next thing is a concubine."

"But you don't want to do that, right? Daiyu you are so pretty and talented, one of the smartest people I know. You've taught us, the Kyoshi Warriors and I, about astronomy and math and such pretty calligraphy and history…" The green-eyed girl smile at the brunette's words, "Thank you, Suki. You're a magnificent person too and I have loved meeting you all and sharing my knowledge with you all, but…" Daiyu had closed her eyes had Suki had held the girl's hands, "I have found homes in the people that lived there and… I never want to let them go. And they might not be there now, but they will be there soon and I want to be there with them even if it means I must endure being the concubine of the Fire Lord." Her friend had frowned deeply, squeezing her friend's hands. Just the thought of being a concubine had made Daiyu ill, but if she could continue to live with Iroh and Zuko, she had felt that she was willing to risk giving up her body for them. "You must really care about them." Suki had then said as Daiyu opened her eyes, giving her a small smile. "They both mean a lot to me. I'll give up everything for them."

A knock came from the already open door, an old man with a long white beard and grass green eyes. He was quite tall and a thin frame. He was a lot stronger than he looked too. "I hope I am not disturbing an important conversation." Daiyu shook her head, Suki doing the same. "Not at all. Is there something you have to tell me, Sifu?" Daiyu had asked him as he nodded, his expression very solemn. "We've spotted a flying animal, and on it are foreign people. I do not know if they pose as a threat but it is best if we handle them before allowing them to be able to attack us." Suki nodded her head, standing and Daiyu doing the same. "We'll take action." Both girl had left, going to the Kyoshi Warriors' Dojo. They had all dressed in their gold colored, metal headdresses, and their heavily armored, green kimonos. They also applied on their makeup: the white face mask, red lip and accents, and black eye and red brow streaks. They had also armed themselves with a fan, katana, and shield.

"We don't know the foreigners on our land, but we'll make sure that we are stronger than them." Suki said as all of them nodded, saying a battle cry to pump themselves up. Daiyu had wondered who had dared entered Kyoshi Island, but since it was a flying animal, she had figured that they were lucky they didn't have to deal with the Unagi. They had left the Dojo, everyone in the village had watched the female warriors leave. "Go get 'em, Kyoshi Warriors!" One girl cheered, other children cheering along with them. Daiyu had smiled at them, loving their enthusiasm and faith in them. Even though it was never her intention of joining them, she had figured that learning how to fight without bending would prove rather useful as well and she had made some friends along the way. The people of Kyoshi Island were rooted to their culture and were a tight knit community. They were small and so they had all known each other, which made things feel warm and loving.

As they were making their way to the beach, they had stealthily stalked the foreigners. "Shizune, Taki, Miyu, and I will capture them. The rest of you, I want to stay behind and interfere if anything goes wrong." Suki had ordered, Daiyu and the rest who were told to stay behind had nodded. They had watched from a distanced as the four warriors had traveled through the trees and went closer and had flawlessly captured the three foreigners and their animal companions, except the bison since that was more than what they could handle.

**-/ - / -**

Once they were brought back to the village, their village leader waiting for them and proud of the girls' work, they had tied the foreigners to a pole. Oyaji had began to speak, "You three have some explaining to do." He said. Suki had also spoke, "And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." Daiyu had looked at the little sack, wondering what they had caught in there. She looked around at the others who were busy with the three, strange people and had picked up the sack. She had slowly opened it and peeped inside, a lemur looking up at her. It had touched her nose with its own, blinking twice as she did the same. "Hm?" Daiyu had removed her face from near the bag and the animal had jumped loose. "Daiyu, what are you doing?" One warrior said, Daiyu laughing nervously and hiding the bag around her. "Uhm, nothing…" The girl had gave Daiyu a skeptical look and then looked back to the foreigners in which the Earthbender slowly dropped the bag and scooted back near Suki, acting like she had done nothing at all. "A bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight." Suki had threatened the boy with the blue ensemble and wolf-tail hair.

Daiyu had arched a brow, wondering what the boy said to get Suki so angry. The girl beside him had immediately tried to come to his defense, "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." She quickly said, her brother looking rather appalled by his sibling's blatant insult. The bald-headed boy with the blue arrow tattoo on his head had lowered his head, his voice and words apologetic. "It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." The village leader had pointed at the young boy in a rather accusing manner, "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" Daiyu had felt somewhat guilty herself. The only one to know she grew up in the Fire Nation was Taolan and Suki. Had they told Oyaji, she would've been thrown out of here faster than you can say Agni Kai. Lucky thing Suki had grown to know her during these past three years and Taolan had been a friend of Iroh and a very reasonable man.

"This island is name for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" The tattooed boy had said, his eyes wide with surprise. Everyone appeared surprise and Oyaji certainly wasn't buying it, who did really? Kyoshi had died a long time ago. There was no way… And that's when Daiyu remembered Iroh's and Zuko's depiction of the Avatar, "Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." Oyaji spat. The boy's eyes had averted to the ground for a split second and then back at Kyoshi Island's village leader. "I know her because I'm the Avatar." Everyone's face had drawn shock and disbelief except Daiyu's because she had already put it together. Still, it amazed her that this young boy was the Avatar and significantly bested General Iroh, the man she considered the strongest man on Earth and father figure, and Zuko. Actually, she wanted to laugh. This boy had outwitted them, she couldn't even imagine it. "That's impossible!" Suki shook her fist at the young boy, "The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

The Avatar had given the auburn haired boy a wide grin, "That's me!" Daiyu had looked at the others and then at Oyaji. "Throw the impostor to the Unagi." Daiyu opened her mouth to say something, but all of them had assumed their attack stance. All of them had opened their gold fans in each hand. Daiyu looked at the young boy and then back at them. "He's… telling the truth." The warriors stopped and Oyaji had stopped in his tracks. Even the trio of foreigners looked at her in shock. All eyes were on her. Nervously, she looked back at Aang, scooting over to him. "A little help here." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear her, "Do some airbending or somethin', kid." Aang blinked twice and then nodded. He broke his bonds and shot himself into the air, using his bending, and backflipped over the Kyoshi statue. _'I told him to do some airbending, not show off.'_ Daiyu thought, but a smile was on her face. It was amazing to see someone actually airbend. Just a minute ago, everyone had hated him but now everyone was in awe of him. As he floated in the most graceful manner to the ground at the awestruck crowd, everyone continued to gaze at him with shock and amazement. "It's true… you are the Avatar!" Oyaji now accepted it along with everyone else.

The boy's expression was quite serious, his friends now being untied by Daiyu. Then suddenly, he pulled out some marble from out under his shirt. "Now… check this out!" Grinning like a madman, he had done airbending trick in which consisted of the ball spinning inbetween his hands as he used airbending. The villagers cheered and jumped for joy, definitely impressed. One man even screamed so high pitched, and was so excited that he began to foam at the mouth. He fainted and fell, Daiyu looking wide-eyed. "I-Is he okay?" She asked, but everyone else seemed to ignore that one villager just basically had a seizure. "Hey, is he going to get some medical help?" Suki then approached Daiyu, "He'll be taken care of. Don't go crazy." The Earthbender gave her a perplexed expression, wondering why nobody actually cared if this guy was going to actually live or not? He had foam coming out of his mouth. Actually foam.

Everyone in the village basically threw a celebration for the Avatar's return, even so that they wanted to fix up Avatar Kyoshi's statue in the morning. She was glad to see everyone happy. She had walked away from the group, not feeling in a celebration spirit. However, the Avatar had ran over to her and gave her a grin. "Thanks for helping me." Daiyu had stopped walking and blinked a few times, "Oh, it was nothing." She waved, "No… We would've been Unagi food." The girl that was with him then approached. "I'm Katara." The girl introduced herself. "I'm Daiyu." Aang smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Daiyu. My name is Aang not just Avatar. More like Avatar Aang, but just call me Aang." The Earthbender chuckled, "Okay, Aang." The girl's brother then approached them, still very much irritated. "Oh and that's my brother, Sokka. Sokka, this is Daiyu. The warrior who saved us." Katara had said in a lecturing manner, Daiyu looking at him. "Hello." His voice was flat, his hurt pride on his face. She pretty much forgot what he had said to rile Suki up or maybe she wasn't paying attention because of the lemur. Something to that extent, she knew. "Nice to meet you, Sokka."

The girl looked away from the trio and to the waiting group. "You should get back to them. They are more than excited to see you Airbend and get to know you better." Daiyu pointed at them, Aang looking over at them. "Right, well… Catch you later, Daiyu!" He waved and stormed off, leaving the siblings and the green-eyed girl alone. Sokka was too busy sulking, his arms across his chest and kicking small rocks. "Sorry about my brother, he's a bit…" Katara began to say but Daiyu shook her head. She was always awkward with first meetings, she felt even more awkward now than ever. "It's fine, really. Let him be. He'll be fine, in fact, maybe his whole opinion will change or at least I hope before he pisses Suki off again." Daiyu said as Katara looked at her brother, who was finding more rocks to kick. When Katara turned to look back at Daiyu, the girl was already gone.

"Not impressed with the Avatar, hm?" Daiyu had heard as soon as she walked in Taolan's home. She had looked at him as he was sitting in the dining room, at the low table and drinking some tea. "Not really. You figure I would be, but…" How could she tell him that she felt biased about the Avatar? The Avatar was the source of Zuko's happiness and she had cared about him more than the world. Selfish, wasn't it? She couldn't help but think it was right even though it was wrong. "I'm just very indifferent." She continued her sentence and walked over, taking a seat and grabbing a biscuit that was in a woven basket in the center. She took a bite and let out a sigh after she chewed and swallowed it down, "Is that a bad thing?" She asked Taolan, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be thinking. "No, I don't think it is. I've seen the Avatar and he is only a child, too much admiration and attention will only make him arrogant but if all the monk's principles are still instilled in him, I'm sure he will be a great one. Though I can imagine your heart is with the Fire Nation." Was she really that much of an open book or had she really expressed how much she cared about Iroh and Zuko a little too often?

"In reality, you do not care about the war or about the Avatar. It is the people that you have built bonds with." Taolan furthered explained, Daiyu agreeing with him with a slight nod. "It is selfish, isn't it? To only think about the people I care about and not the world…" She closed her eyes, feeling quite ashamed. "It is not selfish or shameful, it is only natural. What has the world done for you?" Daiyu had looked at him as he was now focusing his eyes on her. "The world has hurt you, betrayed you, and taken things from you. It is natural to lose your faith in it. But one day, you will see that the world can not only hurt you, but it can make you stronger and can also give you new people to love." Taolan and Iroh had seemed very much alike to her, both of them having such wise minds and yet, Iroh had still a playful spirit in him where Taolan seemed quite aloof and serious. Both of them had made her think of her father, who was a combination between the two except younger. Maybe that's why she always felt so safe with them. "Thank you, Sifu. Your words… they are helpful. But like my fa- Iroh, had always told me…" She looked at him, "One must grow from one's own experience. A little nudge, a little push is helpful but a open heart and open mind learns much better than a closed and lectured one." And with that, Daiyu had stood and left. Taolan had sipped his herbal tea and smiled, "She sees you as a father, Iroh." He said to himself.

Once she had reached her room, she closed the door behind her and then walked over to her vanity. Sitting down on the green, pillow seat she had looked at herself and realized she was still donned in her Kyoshi Warrior makeup. She had used half her sleeve to remove makeup from the right half of her face. "…" She stared at herself, one half she imagined being donned in her usual Fire Nation attire and her left half, still in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. "If only things were a little simpler." She sighed and shook her head with closed eyes and then removed all the makeup. A messenger hawk had appeared at her window, using its beak to tap on the glass. She had immediately stood up and ran over to the window, opening it and seeing the bird fly towards her arm and perching on it. Daiyu had taken the scroll from it and read its contents. "We will be in Kyoshi Island soon…. Zuko." Zuko and Iroh were going to be here? Daiyu couldn't believe it really, but then she remembered it was because the Avatar was here.

Even though they weren't coming for her, she still couldn't help but feel excited at the sight of Iroh, and most of all Zuko.

* * *

Yup, it is short again.

But I wanted a build up ~ /wiggles arms

**What to know:**

Daiyu is the Chinese name meaning Black Jade.

Enlai is the Chinese name meaning Favor Coming.

Liwei is the Chinese name meaning Profit and Greatness.

Changyang is the Chinese name meaning Flourishing and Lustrous.

Kyung Mi is the Korean name meaning Honored and Beauty.

Hyo is the Korean name meaning Familial duty.

**If anyone was confused:**

Daiyu is now 15.

Zuko is now 16.

Azula is now 14, Ty Lee is 14, and Mai is 15.

Changyang is 15.

Liwei and Enlai are 17.

Keeping up with ATLA timeline I am. Yes, indeed.

**About names and things:**

I get more of a Korean and Chinese feel for the Earth Kingdom, especially since Song has a Korean/Chinese name and wears a Hanbok. Bei Fong, Kuei which are Chinese influences.

Though Kyoshi Island is obviously based off Japan.

Though I see Japanese, Chinese, Latin (Sankrit especially), and most Asian influences for The Fire Nation.

That's how I choose names really, based on my own interpetations and from a few others. u w u

So my Korean reviewers, I do think you guys would be Earthbenders! xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

_Opening Up_

* * *

It was afternoon when Daiyu had woken up, not even bothering to get up early to see the girls in the dojo. All she had done last night was pack and read Zuko's letter, wondering what would happen if they had seen one another. Would he immediately recognize her? Would she recognize him? Did his scar really destroy his face? Would he be happy or would he be angry? All night she had wondered what their first meeting in three years would be like. She felt beyond excited and every now in then, the image of what she imagined him looking like had made her heart beat faster. She thought it was out of pure anxiousness which only seemed logical in this situation. Soon, she had heard a knock on her door and sat up from her bed, placing the letter down. She had ran towards the door and opened it, seeing that it was Taolan. "They're here." He had said with a small smile as he had seen how brightly her face lit up, his smile had left quickly as well. "But… they bring trouble." Trouble? That's when she had heard a scream rip the air and could now fully smell burning wood. Her brows knitted together as she then ran towards the window, seeing a group of Fire Nation soldiers on Komodo Rhinos.

The streets were deserted, which she was thankful for, but she still couldn't believe he was going to burn down people's homes. _'…Is the Avatar that important to you?'_ She thought as she had then heard a familiar, but much different voice. "Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Even though hearing that voice, and knowing who it had belonged to, had made her want to smile… She knew that this voice was also demanding the capture of a twelve-year-old boy. She had stood so firmly in beliefs even still. She watched as the Rhinos had searched the town for Aang, going down the main street of the village. Daiyu had went over and got her bag and walked over to Taolan. "Thank you for much, especially teaching me so much about Earthbending." She had thanked him and gave him a deep, respectful bow. "I owe you so much and I don't know how I could ever repay you…" The older man merely smiled, "Just seeing Kyung Mi's eyes is more than enough for me." Immediately, Daiyu had stood straight and looked at him questionably, "Kyung Mi? T-That's my mother's name." Taolan just kept a smile on his face and gave Daiyu's shoulder's an affectionate squeeze. "Go on, child." He then earthbended the wood beneath her to push her heels, her instincts making her hurry to catch her footing and go out the door.

Even though she had kept running, a part of her wanting to go back and ask him how he knew her mother and more important, she wondered if Iroh knew anything about her. Once she made it to the front door, she had seen the Komodo Rhinos moving forward and also the group of Kyoshi Warriors attacking Zuko's army. She bit down on her lip, wondering what she should do and that was until she had seen Suki dash towards someone. Before she could get a good landing on them, they had had turned his Komodo Rhino and that's when she noticed that it was indeed Zuko. His once luxurious, brown hair that was pulled in a ponytail was gone, well for the most part. He was bald and there was only the tail of it left. There was a large scar on the left side of his face. From the sight of it, she immediately felt guilty and even hurt. If she was there, could she had saved him? Could she had convince Ozai to not burn his own son?

By the time she had went out from her shock, she had seen Zuko falling off the Komodo Rhino and immediately she had ran to him, catching him near the end and shielding his head with her arm from hitting the ground. Immediately, his amber eyes had shot up at her and she looked right back with them with her own jade oculars. At first, he appeared confused and seemed to be question who she was but eventually, he had recognized her. "Daiyu…" He mumbled her name, audible enough for her to hear him. Immediately, she tried to think of a cool response but she couldn't think of any. "Zuko." The corner of her lips tugged up into a smile and he had looked like he struggled to smile, but then made his face into a scowl. He immediately stood and dusted off his clothing. Soon they were surrounded by warriors, who seemed confused by Daiyu's relationship with the Firebender. She had given them guilty eyes and she had felt Zuko's hand wrap around her arm. "Get on the Rhino." He had said in which she appeared confused. "What?" She asked. "Get on the Rhino." He repeated as she looked at him with a strange expression but obeyed.

Daiyu had climbed atop of the Rhino and Zuko had smacked it's leg, making it run forward take her far away from the middle of the battle as he fought of the approaching warriors. The rhino seemed to be taking her somewhere, but she wasn't even sure where. Daiyu had continued to look at Zuko's form as it became smaller and smaller and she was heading towards the beach. It was when she saw the large, iron Fire Nation ship that she realized why she had to leave. The rhino came to a halt and let her down and she had ran inside the ship, she had to see Iroh immediately. On the deck, he was sitting there playing a game of Pai sho with a steaming hot, cup of tea beside him. Immediately, she had froze and smiled at the sight. Not imagining Iroh doing anything else, but what he would usually do. "You've been doing a lot of thinking." He told the soldier in front of him, growing somewhat impatient. She suspected that the man must've been contemplating for about an hour or so. "Iroh." She called out to him in which the old man's eyes had immediately gone in her direction. At first he appeared surprise, but soon a big smile came across his face. "Daiyu!"

Without a second thought, the Earthbender ran to the former general and embrace him tightly. Nearly crying out of joy to be hugging him again. "You've grown so much. You're a woman now." He had said as he pulled away from her, both his hands on her pale, rosy-tinted cheeks as she had fought back tears. Smile adorned her face as he seemed to be observing her. "Your eyes are still so bright and lively, I'm glad that hasn't changed." She had then placed her hands on his face, noticing how grayer his beard and hair became and even how much weight he gained as well. "You've gotten grayer, shorter, and a bit plumper." She teased him in which caused him to laugh. "I'm so glad to see you again. Taolan has told me the progress you've made these three years." Daiyu smile as she felt his hands slip away from her face and she had done the same to his. She had then felt him cup her hands in a loving manner. "You had some difficulty the first year." Daiyu had averted her gaze. "It was because I had missed the Fire Nation so much, well… I missed you and Zuko. Then it felt like I wasn't… equipped for bending and I was a bit ostracized when I came to the village. Nobody really trusted me because I was an outsider." She had explained, "But I worked my way, for you." She smiled, "I kept thinking that if… That if I pull through for Iroh, he'll be proud."

The General's smile had slightly dimmed. "I'll always be proud of you, Daiyu. You've grown strong and have become such a charming, intellectual young woman. Don't forget that." She had looked up at him and then heard footsteps. They had both turned to see Zuko and his men returning and since there was no Avatar, there was an irritated Zuko. The banished Prince hadn't said anything, but all his frustration was clear on his face. It was then that Daiyu had decided that she would not approach him and give him space. "Can you show me to where I'll be staying?" She had asked, "There's one royal quarter for you, I had installed in the ship." Iroh had explained as he led her way away from the embarrassed and angry sixteen-year-old.

**-/-/-**

For the rest of that day, Daiyu had stayed in her room and laid down on her bed to get some rest. It almost reminded her of her Fire Nation room except it was much, much smaller but it was still quite a large and comfortable size. She found herself growing bored, and hungry, but she wanted to avoid Zuko for a little bit longer. It became less about him being angry and more about her being nervous. She wasn't sure why she felt nervous being around him when she always talked about how she always wanted to be near him. There was a knock on the iron door in which Daiyu had sat up and immediately ran towards it, opening it. It was Zuko, his expressionless eyes staring at her as he pushed pass her and walked into her room. She had closed the iron door and looked at him, her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest. He had stood with his back facing her and she had watched him with uneasiness. There was nothing but pure silence, but it ended once he spoke. "You didn't eat dinner." She had looked down at the floor, "I…" She couldn't find it in her to lie, "I didn't feel like leaving my chambers."

He had then turned to face her, her face growing warmer as his amber eyes were on her form. "Why not?" It felt so awkward being questioned by him like this again. He was always curious as to why she did certain actions like she was a puzzle. "I just didn't feel like leaving." It was the honest truth at least. She didn't want to leave and bump into him, especially since she felt so odd being around him. He wasn't buying it however and slowly approached her, each step becoming louder and sounded like the heartbeat in her ears. Her jade eyes had looked at him proudly even though she wanted to shrink and run away ,"What's bothering you? Why are you acting like this?" Daiyu immediately shook her head, "I'm not acting like anything." She didn't even know how she was supposed to act, but since his face was close, she could analyze his scar.

Immediately her eyes went on it and slowly, she raised her hand and her finger tips touched it lightly. Zuko had pulled back some, almost feeling like she was trying to break a barrier, but Daiyu pressed further until her finger tips brushed under his scarred left eye. "Zuko…" She whispered his name as his amber eyes were reading her own. It was obvious how she felt, and he knew that's how she would feel; Guilty. Guilty over something that she couldn't of changed even if she wanted to. "It's not your fault. It was mine, I was ignorant and childish…" Her thumb had softly glided over the leathery, damaged skin. "If… I could have been there to help you". If she had interfered in that Agni Kai, who knows what Ozai might've done. She could've been sentence death or worst, he could've killed her with his very own hands that moment in front of all those spectators.

She placed both her hands on his face, one tears finally falling down before others started to pour. Zuko couldn't help but feel like she felt pity for him, when it was the last thing she had felt. He placed his hands over hers to remove them, but had stopped himself when she had brought his face closer and leaned her forehead against hers. Her head was lowered as her shoulders started to shake, tears still falling to the floor. "Whenever you needed me, I wasn't there for you." She had said in which his eyes slightly widen, "Ursa's birthday, the war room and Agni Kai, and your banishment. I wasn't there to make sure that-" Zuko had cut her off, "Enough. I don't need you babying me." Was she really babying him? She had then lowered her hands and fiddled with them, wondering if she was getting carried away. "Right.." She took a step back and tried to change the subject, but he had done it for her. "Have you met the Avatar?" He had asked her and she nodded her head. "He's a cute kid." She said.

"You feel sympathy for him?" He asked and she looked at him with a confused expression, "If you mean do I feel sorry for him then no. I don't feel anything for him really; I'm simply saying he's a cute kid. He doesn't mean anything to me." She answered honestly. "You know what my father will do to him, don't you?" Daiyu nodded her head, knowing that Ozai would probably lock Aang away since killing him would only make a new Avatar be reborn in which he would give him enough to time make things harder for that new Avatar. "I know, but why should it matter to me? The Avatar, alive or dead, has nothing to do with me." At first it seemed Zuko was quite surprised at her answer, but he had felt more relieved than it anything. "I'll see you tomorrow." Daiyu had watched as he left her room, leaving her rather lost and confused. "What's with him…?" She wondered, a smile now adorning her face. "How much have you changed, Zuko."

* * *

It was the next day and they were heading in the direction where Aang and his friend had flew off on their flying Bision. They were still in the Earth Kingdom, which was much that they knew but where they were going, Daiyu couldn't even begin to think of it. Breakfast was quite, besides the few chatter between Iroh and Daiyu. Zuko had remained focused on the mission, more so than ever. When they had docked and traveled through the valley, Iroh had separated from them while Daiyu had went along with Zuko in the search for the Avatar. "Do you have any leads?" She asked him, "It would be helpful if we knew where he was heading to. It did look like he came from the direction of Omashu but I could be wrong." She had said as Zuko took her words into consideration. "He has been heading north for some time, but I haven't pinpointed on what has him interested either. He might be moving in ways where I will lose him or he doesn't know where he is going himself."

Daiyu nodded, "Well, there nothing here that gives us much of anything." She had said as she looked around to find traces of the Bison's fur or anything that could lead to believe that they had been there. "Right." Zuko had said, but then they had saw a shadow loom over them. Both of them looked up to see Aang's bison in which they knew they would have to follow the trail while it was hot. They both had turned around and began walk into the direction where they had separated from Iroh. There were soldiers there and telling them that Iroh had not returned to the ship. Both Zuko and Daiyu had looked at one another, a bit worried. "Uncle!" Zuko yelled, "Iroh!" Daiyu had called out to him. "It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" The former Prince had said as both of them had traveled in the direction that he had went. Soon they had seen what looked like a hot tub made out of rock, Daiyu face scrunching up. "Over here!" He sighed happily. Daiyu quickly turned around, her back facing him. "Could've warned me that you were in a hot bath, Iroh." She folded her arms, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"I didn't know you would be coming." He had said as his nephew remained unimpressed. "We need to move on, we're closing on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him." The boy explained. "You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles." Daiyu rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. _'Usual, Iroh.'_ She thought as his nephew had grown rather angry, "My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" The former general had shifted to a more comfortable position and placed his hands together, breathing steam from his nostrils. Both teens were obscured by the thick, fog of steam and Zuko had swatted it away. "Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!" Daiyu's eyes had widen, "Zuk-" "Very well." Iroh said rising, Zuko now realizing his mistake and raised his hand to block himself from seeing Iroh's lower half. "On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you. C'mon, Daiyu."

Iroh had leaned back in the hot tub, happily. Daiyu had turned to look at him from over her shoulder, "Don't prune yourself. You know you like to take naps in the bath." She had said as he looked over to her, a smile still on his face. "I promise!" He gave her a thumb's up and she gave him a slight wave. "What are we going to do for a half an hour?" She had asked Zuko, "There's not really… much to do." She folded her arms and sighed, "Who knew being out in sea was so borrrrrrring." He looked at the green-eyed girl beside him, "This is probably the first time I ever heard you say something was boring." He commented. "Well, in Kyoshi Island I always had something to do. Train with the Kyoshi Warriors, hang out with Suki, train in Earthbending, and things like that. It was hard to be bored, y'know?" She smiled as he looked at her gleeful expression. "You've become more expressional." Daiyu then paused, placing her forefinger against her cheek. "Are you trying to say I used to be stone faced?"

Zuko had stopped walking as well, looking at her with the same stoic expression. "You rarely expressed your emotions. You were always serious or angry. This is the most I've seen you smile but then again, we haven't seen each other in three years. Of course we've both changed." She felt uneasy with his words and they started walking again. She folded her hand behind her, walking a little bit behind him. "You're not as protective of me as you were before." She pointed out, "There's nothing to protect you from. You're capable of taking care of yourself now." Daiyu couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "I suppose you have a point." She replied. He had looked at her from the corner of his eyes, noticing the dimness in her eyes. Was she upset about that? He didn't understand why she would be, he basically complimented her. Even though he hadn't seen what she was capable of now, he was sure she was far stronger than she ever was back when they lived in the palace together.

"It's just I'm going to miss you coming to my rescue." Even though she was teasing him, she still meant it whole heartedly. "I thought girls like you didn't like being damsel in distress." He did have a point. Daiyu, after learning how to protect herself and gaining that feminist mindset from the Kyoshi Warriors, she knew she did not have to rely on a man to save her and she was more than capable of saving herself. That wasn't the point though, but Zuko would never understand. She didn't quite understand it either, but she knew she would forever be grateful of Zuko's gentle gaze watching her from the distance. Even though his actions were harsh, they were done because he cared. "That's true." said Daiyu as she gave a slight nod as they headed their way towards the ship, "But…" She felt his eyes on her and she shrugged her shoulders, "nevermind." He hadn't said anything afterwards as they had stood at the beach area. Daiyu had looked out at the ocean, wondering if they would ever accomplish in finding the Avatar.

She had then looked at her friend, his eyes out on the ocean as well and she wanted to know what was going on through his head. He had so much weight on his shoulders but yet he stood there with his back and shoulders straight and with an air of determination and confidence around him. She had thought that maybe the Zuko she had known back then had disappeared, but that wasn't the case entirely. Zuko still remained strong and persistent as usual. She had inched her way over to him, making sure she was right beside him. He had looked at her briefly and then back out in the open blue. "What's wrong?" He finally asked her, wondering why she seemed so attached and wanted to be closer to him. "Nothing." She answered, "I just wanted to be next to you." She looked up at him, his amber eyes still looking ahead. "Just so you know I'm not going anywhere, again." Daiyu had heard him do a slight snort, in which she took for something good. Even though he was trying to mask his emotions, she figured that in some way he wanted to smile without her seeing it.

"You know, we never talked about why you were banished." She knew that it was risky to bring it up, but she wanted him to talk about it. Daiyu wanted to make sure that he had trusted her with his feelings, she didn't want there to be something blocking them. Her eyes had slowly looked at him, as he kept his eyes closed. "Iroh, didn't tell you about it?" He had then asked as she had shaken her head. "I told him not to because I wanted to hear it from you." Zuko had opened his eyes and slightly furrowed his brow, "Why would it matter if you heard it from him or me?" She had slowly frowned, "Because you're the one who it affected, Zuko. I don't want you to get the idea that I don't care about your feelings, I do. I care about them a lot. So don't shut me out." He was a bit taken back by her words. "I just want you to be able to come to me when you…" She paused, trying to think of a better way to phrase it. "When you need to talk. You don't have to bottle things up." Even though she could've easily said to talk it out with Iroh, she knew that Zuko wasn't the type to layout his feelings to people.

She was asking for a lot, but she felt that he needed someone to be a pillar for him. Even though she wouldn't want to admit it, he had been a pillar for her whenever she felt alone and confused. "We should go get Uncle." The Earthbender bit down on her lip as the boy turned and walked away, outright ignoring her suggestion. She was foolish to think he would immediately jump on board, it would take time. Daiyu should've known better to think that was going to be a quick and easy process. With a sigh, she followed behind him. They had followed the trail from earlier, Daiyu a few paces back. She was still irritated that he hadn't even put her words into consideration long enough or he could've just outright rejected her. He just kept her hanging, which she had hated more than anything.

When they reached the clearing that they had left Iroh earlier, they had noticed that the hot tub was ruined. Daiyu had immediately ran over and looked to see if Iroh had gotten hurt by anything traces of blood or anything, but she had seen none. "Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" Zuko called out as Daiyu inspected the area, her brows knitting together. Something wasn't' right, it wasn't right at all. "Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" One soldier who tagged along with them suggested. "No, he knew we would come back to get him if he didn't come back in a half an hour." Daiyu told him, "Something is off." Her eyes glossed with concerned as she surveyed the area, "It looked like an Eartbender was here." Zuko had walked over, examining it himself. They both then noticed the stone projectiles were embedded in it. "How do you know it wasn't a landslide?" The soldier had then asked them. "Land doesn't slide up hill and like Daiyu had said, these rocks didn't move naturally. He's been captured by Earthbenders." Daiyu had looked at Zuko, extremely worried about Iroh's safety. Even though she knew that Iroh was more than capable of protecting himself, but what if he was outnumbered and they had set up a good enough plan to keep him from a position to firebend?

"Don't look at me like that." Zuko had said to her, "Stop being worried." He had said as she sighed. "I can't help it." She muttered as he had watched her hand glide over the rocks, a frown on her face as she had let her imagination run wild. "We're going to find him. Soldier bring the Komodo Rhinos." He ordered then walked forward, a bit and waited. Daiyu had looked down at the sandal, wondering just why they had captured Iroh. Did they recognize him? Surely after all these years they hadn't, but when people want revenge, they never forget the face of their enemy. As soon as the soldier had brought a War Rhino, Zuko had noticed that he had only brought one. "I said more than one." He had said but then looked at Daiyu, "C'mon." He had climbed up as she walked over to him, "What?" She had said as he had his arm extended, his hand open for her to take. "C'mon, we don't have time to waste." Shyly, Daiyu took his hand as he pulled her up. She had her arms wrapped around his torso just in case she wouldn't fall.

It felt so odd being close to him even though she had embraced/clung onto him before but how many years had it been? And she wasn't even crying this time. She had felt completely uncomfortable with the situation, especially as she had laid her head on his broad, strong shoulder. Her face had gone completely red as she had tried to make sure she wasn't hold onto him to tight or wasn't to close. However, when the Komodo rhino picked up pace, she had clung onto him tightly and pressed her chest against his back. "W-What are you doing?!" He yelled, flustered. He could feel, what he had tied hard not to notice before, the newly developed bosom that she had grown over the years. And to feel it press against his back, had left him feeling sheepish. "I'm trying not to die, that's what I'm trying to do!" She had said as they had came to immediate halt. He had climbed down without knocking her off and picked up what appeared to be a sandal. He sniffed it once before his face revealed the overwhelming stench that radiated from it, "Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." He said as he stood next to the animal. He had climbed back up, Daiyu assisting him somewhat and they had began following the trail.

A few minutes later, Daiyu had looked over her shoulder and had seen the Avatar's bison flying in the distance. "The Avatar!" She had said as Zuko looked over his shoulder. He yanked his reigns to turn the animal back, but then looked down the trail that led to Iroh. "You're seriously not going to choose the Avatar over Iroh, are you?" Her voice was hard as she glared at him. "Didn't you tell me that we were going to find him and I shouldn't be worried?" He looked at her and then back at the trail, he contemplated for a few more seconds even though the guilt was settling in. He then turned the beast back around and followed Iroh's trail, Daiyu feeling relieved. As soon as they had heard voice, one sounding like Iroh, they had both jumped off the Komodo Rhino and watched from a distance as Iroh, who was chained, was leaning over a rock. One Earthbender had did a loud cry and raised a huge bould fom the ground and moved it towards Iroh. Without thinking, Daiyu had ran and stomped her foot on the ground and lifted a large boulder, sending it towards the one above Iroh and pushing it from over him and down to the ground. All of them had looked up at her as Zuko came with a flying kick and broke the chains that had bound Iroh's hand.

The former general stood with a smile. "Good form, Prince Zuko and excellent execution, Daiyu." He complimented. "You taught me well." Iroh said as Daiyu had jumped down and stood beside them, "You made me learn from the best." She said with a grin. "An Earthbender working with Firebenders? Are you mad?!" The man yelled, he seemed to be the Captain of the troops. Daiyu shook her head, "Binding a man, outnumbering him, and not fighting him one on one is what a mad person would do!" She had said with her hands curled up in fist, her knuckles turning white. "No matter! It's five against three. You're still outnumbered!" The trio had their backs facing each other. "Uh, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched." said Iroh all five enemy Earthbenders had launched stones at them, in which Daiyu created a shield around the three of them using the Earth around them. Once she had bend the wall of earth back to the ground, the captor had launched several rocks at Zuko, who dodged them and turned fire. The fire blast was blocked since the Captain had waved and the fire broke over his helmet.

Daiyu had then moved her feet in a swift right position, her arms outstretched and then moving in a circular movement. All of wear the Earthbenders stood, she had turned the surface under them into quicksand and they had sunk in quickly as she had made it deep enough so only their heads will remain free. She had placed her hands on her hips, both Iroh and Zuko looking at her as the men tried to fighting their way out of the quicksand which was futile. "That should do it." She had then turned to look at them, giving them a big smile. "How did I do?" She asked, Zuko opened his mouth to speak but his Uncle had spoken before him. "That was impressive!" Daiyu grinned, "Great, now could you… I don't know, put some clothes on, Iroh! This is just embarrassing!" The girl's face was red as she turned away, Iroh standing there wearing a makeshift brown loincloth. He laughed nervously as they had taken his clothes from out of the bag that the Earthbenders kept it in and he had placed them on, the men in quicksand making sounds of disgust as they had no choice but to watch. "I am not that displeasing to the eyes!" Daiyu slapped her hand against her forehead, "Just come on, Iroh."

* * *

When they had made their way back to the ship, they had ran into a chief that had spoken and knew of the Avatar's next move. They had to bully the information out of him, which wasn't Daiyu's style but she knew it had to be done. He spilled them the fireflakes and told them that the Avatar was heading to Roku Island, which Daiyu could only assume that it had to be something Avatar related. Iroh had told her that the Avatar was one of the most spiritual beings and so whatever the case of why Aang had gone there, it had to be something that Roku either wanted to tell him or what Aang wasn't to know about Roku. Either way, it was a dangerous move on Zuko and Iroh's part because they would have to go to the Fire Nation waters and land. Daiyu argued against it, knowing that it was going to go on death ears and that Zuko wouldn't listen. That very afternoon, the ship was racing in the ocean waters. "Sailing into Fire Nation waters… of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish one." Iroh had said, very concerned and even frustrated by his nephew's choice.

"I have no choice, Uncle." said Zuko as he was in the forefront of the ship and looking through a spy glass. "No choice?!" Daiyu exasperated, "Zuko, we could just wait until Aang leaves! We don't have to follow him in there! You act like we don't have enough time!" She argued with him, as he growled. "The more time I'm away from home, the more time my father will refuse to forgive me!" He argued. Daiyu and Iroh looked at each other, both heated at the former Prince's plan. "Have you forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you!?" Daiyu looked down, worried herself. If Zuko were to get caught, who knows what Ozai would do. Both her and Iroh knew the extreme lengths that Ozai would take to further express his anger and disappointment. "What if you're caught?" Iroh brought up, anguish embedded in his voice. Zuko seemed to dismiss their words and worry, "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home." Did he honestly believe that? "You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." Zuko had turned back from the telecope and searched the clear, blue skies for a few seconds to locate the Avatar. He had immediately picked up on the bison's flying form in the distance.

"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" He ordered as Daiyu sighed agitatedly and threw her arms in the air, "I can't right now." The crew had raised the catapult from below the ship and began loading with a large, stinky and steaming projectile. Both Iroh and Daiyu stood behind it along with Zuko, but immediately Iroh and Daiyu covered their fragile noses. "Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh groaned as his nose was still wrinkled in disgust. Zuko had shot a ball of fire at the projectile, igniting it. He soon raised his arm in the air, and then giving an order. "On my mark….Fire!" One soldier had cut the catapult's rope and the fire-coated projectile had hurled into the air and towards the group and bison. Daiyu had squinted her eyes, trying to see if the fireball had gotten them, but the flying animal had served just in time so that the fireball had went over his head. "We missed!"

However, she didn't notice the large group of ships that were blocking them ahead until Zuko had said something. "A blockade!" He panicked, his eyes widen in shock. Daiyu had ran over to him to get a better view. There were Fire Nation war ships stretching to the horizon to keep them from passing through. "Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh had warned as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "He's right, Zuko. Just turn around, we can wait for Aang." She tried to reason with him. " Zuko glared at them both, "No. It's Admiral Zhao, and he'll stop at nothing to get them." Admiral Zhao? That's right, he was causing trouble for them before. Zuko was right, even though she didn't want to admit it. Zhao was probably trying to capture the Avatar for his own gain and he was not going to help Prince Zuko in the slightest. "Then we'll have to go, right?" Iroh and Zuko had looked at her in shock. Even though she thought this was the most riskiest plan ever, she knew that Zhao would take the Avatar if they didn't interfere and more than anything, she wanted Zuko to be happy and be back at home, where he belonged and wanted to be. "We'll go through." Zuko albeit smiled. "Right." said the former Prince, "But he's not turning around."

Iroh shook his head, "No, this is foolish. Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh warned, "Daiyu, you were right earlier. We can wait." Daiyu shook her head, "We can't, Uncle. That's too much of a risk. You know Admiral Zhao will capture him if we just wait for the Avatar here. I'm sorry, Iroh. We can't risk it." She felt bad for disappointing Iroh, but she wanted him to understand that it was either now or never. Zuko bowed his head as well, "I'm sorry, Uncle." He then rose his head and turns to his helmsman while pointing forward, "Run the blockade!" Daiyu had then clutched her hand on Zuko's arm and he looked at her, "Zuko, something isn't right." He looke away from her and then at the ships blocking them. Each ship had the same catapults and projectiles that they had and each ship was igniting one fireball, the soon hurled into the air and aiming at the bison in which was trying its best to avoid them with several swerves, dips, and dives in the open skies.

And while they were getting struck, so was Zuko's ship. Everyone was trying to keep their balance as the War ship had rocked side to side because of the waves that were created by the fireballs that landed in the water close to them. One fireball had landed a thin hair close and generated a wave that successfully washed across the deck. Zuko had braced himself in the catapult and one hand had reached to Daiyu who was being caught and fighting herself from being taken by the wave. He had grabbed her wrist and held on tight, and soon pulled her close and used his arm to hold her close to the catapult as she had clung onto him, afraid. If anyone knew more than anything, it was that Daiyu could not swim. If she had fell overboard, she wouldn't have made it. When the wave left, they had both turned the front of the ship, Daiyu quickly letting go of the banished Prince to save them some embarrassment. The head engineer of the ship had called Zuko, who had turned to speak to him. Daiyu had looked ahead, making sure another attack wasn't ensuing. What the head engineer had to say was not comforting, especially with Zuko telling him to not stop the ship even though it needed to be repaired.

"Zuko, he's going to launch again!" Daiyu yelled at as each ship launched multiple fireballs into the air, still aiming for the Bison. There had been times where the fireballs were going to hit Aang and his friend, but they had managed to remain unscathed until one of them fell and they had successfully caught him. Zuko's ship, even though in poor condition, had remained untouched by the remaining fireballs and was still sailing forward. Daiyu, Iroh, and Zuko had remained on deck as the blockade had let Zuko's ship had moved forward, "We're on a collision course!" Iroh pointed, fearing for the worst. However, his nephew remained optimistic. "We can make it!" Zuko's ship had slide through the blockade to their surprise and all of them had seen Zhao, standing there and looking at them. Iroh stroked his long beard, looking pensive while Zuko and Daiyu gave the Admiral angry and determined faces, in which he returned with one on his own. "I don't trust this." Daiyu said. "He must think we'll lead him to the Avatar since he doesn't know where he is going." Iroh had finished what Daiyu was about to say. "How can we trick him?" Daiyu asked Iroh, "Is there a way to mislead him?" Iroh shook his head, "I'm afraid not." Zuko had turned to look at them, "We'll just have to be quick and he'll follow our trail of smoke." Daiyu had looked up at the Fire temple in the distance, the sun setting. "Let's hope it works."

They sailed a little bit longer, smoke was still coming from out of the damaged engine on the rear. Zuko had instructed his mean to open the back hatch of the ship while a smaller vessel was lowered into the ocean. "Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the trail while I use it as a cover." Iroh had just let out a grunt, stroking his beard and shaking his head disapprovingly. "Hmm…" He hummed as Daiyu had looked at Zuko, "You can't go alone, what if Zhao sees through your trick?" The boy looked at her and then back ahead, "I need you here with Uncle. I don't want you getting involved, I can handle this one on my own." Before Daiyu could argue what a dumb idea that was, she had felt Iroh's hand on her shoulder. She could tell that Iroh didn't like much of their ideas for the entire day and maybe it was best to listen to him now. "Fine." She had said, looking away. Zuko had left on the smaller ship, leaving her and Iroh on deck.

"Idiot." She muttered under her breath, leaning on the rail and feeling uneasy about the whole situation. "Zuko had to learn through his mistakes. You can't dote him, Daiyu." Iroh explained as Daiyu had gotten even more irritated upon hearing again that she was babying him. "I am not babying him! I just want to help him, Iroh. It's not my intention to smother him; I just want to keep him safe." She explained as he smiled, hearing her riled up. Over time, Daiyu had grown accustomed to revealing her emotions and he wasn't sure if it was become of the distance she had with Zuko or because of the distance she had with the Fire Nation itself. Either way, he was happy to see her wearing her emotions on her sleeve although he knew that at certain times, she would recoil back to her calm, stoic self. "You can't keep him safe, Daiyu. Zuko is already hardheaded, you can't force him to do something that you want him to."

"I'm going to my chambers." She threw her hand in the air, more than irritated. "I'm sorry, Iroh." She apologized, already know that it wasn't his fault and she shouldn't have been giving him an attitude. "It's just…" Iroh smiled understandingly, "I know, Daiyu. You don't have to explain to me. It is why I drink so much tea. I'd go crazy if I was here without it." Even though she wasn't in the mood for it, Daiyu chuckled and turned slightly to look at him. "Maybe I need a cup. No, I'm going to take a nap." She then changed her mind, "See you later." She waved and had went inside the ship, Iroh looking back over the deck to see when Zuko would return.

* * *

This chapter is a mixture of The Spirit World (Winter Solstice, Part 1) and Avatar Roku (Winter Solstice, Part 2)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

_Us against the World_

* * *

Daiyu had thrown her arms in the air as she was making her way to the deck. She had just woken up for the morning and was feeling a little relaxed. Though, she still very a little tired and she wasn't sure why when she had slept long enough to be well-rested. Once she had reached the deck, she had seen Zuko looking through his telescope and Iroh standing and looking at the sky. "There is a storm coming. A big one." Iroh had said and even though Daiyu could feel it, she couldn't really believe it since the weather seemed perfect. Maybe it was because the ocean air was taking away from the rain smell, she wasn't sure but she knew that Iroh knew about the seas and weather better than her. So, she did not doubt him as his nephew had. "You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight." Zuko argued as he lowered the telescope. He always seemed to doubt Iroh and then other days, think that his Uncle's judgment was the best thing since Roast Duck. She never understood him sometimes.

Daiyu decided not to participate in the argument as Iroh then explained how he knew. "The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Zuko wasn't hearing any of it, "We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same." He had said. "Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew." Daiyu had slowly frowned. "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" The ship's Lieutenant was clearly not happy by the former Prince's words. She had enough, "Zuko, their safety should matter! You know, they didn't have to risk their lives to help you look for the Avatar." She explained, "You owe them a lot, you know!" Zuko had glared at her, a bit unsatisfied that she was not backing him. He knew her words were true though and looked to see the Lieutenant, who still looked displeased.

The male had then walked up to the Lieutenant, Iroh and Daiyu watching him until his face was in front of the Lieutenant's. Zuko had worn an expression that was a mixture of anger and solemnness. "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." He had said as he entered the ship, slamming the hatch behind him. Iroh and Daiyu looked at each other and sighed, making their way to Jee, the Lieutenant. "He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up." Iroh tried to explain. "Lieutenant Jee, you and the crew are far more important." Daiyu had tried to smooth things over as well. Jee clenched his teeth and then let out a sigh, "Don't stress yourselves with making me feel better." He had said as he looked at the both of them. "No," Daiyu shook her head, "I greatly respect you and I admire you for putting up with Zuko's selfishness and tantrums. Please, forgive him for me." Jee had looked at the girl's pleading eyes, Iroh batting his eyes lashes as well.

The man stifled a snort, trying to keep his expression free of emotion but he couldn't help but want to laugh. And finally he broke down into a laughing fit, Daiyu smiled. "So please?" She begged, Jee coughing and trying to regain his composure. "I can't say that I forgive Prince Zuko's selfish actions, but I'll endure." He explained as Daiyu nodded, "Thank you, I'm going to go talk to him." She then turned and left, Iroh watching her leave along with Jee. "She's a sweet girl." Jee had said as Iroh gave him a smile. "Even though Zuko doesn't bring the best out of himself, he brings the best out of her." He had said as Jee looked at Iroh. "She seems to be really attached to him." The former general nodded, "They grew up together, and it is only natural. Yet I suspect that maybe…"

"Zuko?" Daiyu nodded on his chamber door. "C'mon, Zuko." She folded her arms across her chest and waited. She knew he was going to be upset with her for not taking his side. Hell, was she supposed to take his side when he was wrong? "Zuko, open the door!" She yelled again and she had heard shifting in the room. He had opened the door, a vexed expression on his face. "What do you want?" She could tell he was irked, his voice was trembling with agitation but she wasn't going to let it faze her. Zuko did not scare her or make her buckle. "You're acting like a child." She pushed past him and walked in, she heard him slam his door shut. "You're being so reckless and temperamental!" She lectured, "Why would you say the Avatar is more important than the crew in front of them? You could've meant what you said, I can't change you feel about people, but you had insulted them! You insulted them so blatantly. It was stupid."

"I don't need you lecturing me on what to do with my ship and my crew!" He howled as they had locked eyes in a heated battle. "I shouldn't have to lecture you on what to do! I'm trying to help you because you're not helping yourself!" She watched as he stomped his way across the room, walking toward his desk and leaning against it with his palms pressed on the flat surface. "I'm not doting on you, I'm not telling what you to do, I'm just trying to make sure that you think before you speak and act. It's ludicrous of how you've been acting. You're obsessed with the Avatar!" Daiyu explained, "I'm worried about you, a lot. At first I understood what you wanted, but now… I'm not even sure anymore." She shook her head. "I understand you can't go home without him, but are you willing to going to risk everything for the Avatar?" Her voice was calmer, not feeling the need to yell at him since he wasn't yelling at her.

He had grown quiet and she had stared at his back. "If you don't like how I do things then you can go back to the Fire Nation or Kyoshi Island or whatever. I don't care where you go. _You_ don't _have_ to be _here_." Daiyu's eyes widened at his cold, heavy and hurtful words. What hurt even worse is the way he emphasized them too, putting more emotion to the fact that her presence wasn't important . She held back her tears and kept her head up, swallowing back her hurt. "You're right. I don't have to be here. At least I can go back to the Fire Nation whenever I want. I'm not banished unlike you." She spat as he clenched his fist, he stood up straight and spun around but she was already out the room, the door slamming behind her. She had walked towards her room, her hands bawled up as she had opened it and slammed it behind her. Daiyu began pacing back and forth, grunting as and feeling like she wanted to punch something. "Stupid jerk. He's a big, stupid jerk! The jerkiest of all jerks! Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk! JERK!" She then stopped in the middle of the floor, "… I need to calm down. Ugh, why am I talking to myself?" She placed her hand on her head, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

"Daiyu, are you okay in there?" She had heard Iroh's voice through the door. Daiyu inhaled and then exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. "I'm fine, Iroh." She said, "Are you sure? I heard yelling in there and Zuko is on deck so.." She sighed again, "I'm fine!" She yelled, "Just… Give me some space." She had heard him shuffle a bit, "Well, we'll be on deck if you need us." He had said, "Be sure to eat dinner with us or I can just bring a tray-" "I'll be at dinner." She interrupted, _'Zuko isn't going to scare me from the dinner table.'_

Dinnertime had came and Daiyu had made her way towards the dining chambers in which the royal family had ate, separated from the crew. She had told herself that she wasn't going to wear her emotions on her sleeve, she didn't want Zuko to know that he was annoying her even without him actually saying anything. So, with her head up high and her face expressionless, she had entered the room and saw Iroh and Zuko already at the table. The food hadn't been brought out yet. She had took a seat next to Iroh, her eyes slowly glancing towards the older man, who appeared to be confused about the atmosphere between the two teenagers. "We came a little too early. I hope the chef isn't scared." Iroh had then tried to strike up conversation, both teens looking at him as he spoke. Zuko had then looked at Daiyu, who kept eyes averted from him and the right side of the table in which he sat at. "I hope not. I hope he wouldn't get told to leave if he did." She said snidely, the Prince frowning at her words. Iroh, however, was confused. "What do you mean by that, Daiyu?" He had asked as she felt a little embarrassed, breaking what she had promised not to do. She just couldn't help it, just being around him at the moment made her blood boil. "I don't know. I'm... I'm not in the right frame of mind." She shook her head. "Anyway, how are the crew holding up?

"They are well. Some of them are a bit antsy, but most of them are fine. Prince Zuko, come closer and speak to us." His Uncle had motioned for him to come a few seats down. "I'm fine where I am." His nephew replied. Iroh frowned, "Okay. Whatever suits yourself." He had shortly replied, not wanting to get on Zuko's angry side again or erupt any emotions from Daiyu who seemed displeased about his choice of actions. The chef had soon came in the tense room, servants along with him as he had placed dishes after dishes of food and drinks. Daiyu had noticed some food that she had never eaten before, but she could tell that they were Fire Nation cuisine. Zuko and Daiyu had looked at each other, both of them slightly glaring at one another. The Earthbender immediately huffed and looked away, the boy letting out an agitated snort and averting his gaze. "This Takoyaki is delicious!" Iroh said after placing the round, ball of food in his mouth. Daiyu had picked on up with her chopsticks and sniffed it a few times, never remembering of eating Takoyaki before. "You still sniff your food?" Zuko asked her as Daiyu looked at him. "What do you care?" She said as he gave her an irritated look. "I don't." He replied. "Good." She said back before taking a small bite of the food, the flavor washing over her tastebuds. "This is great!" She beamed, Iroh grinning as they began to dig in. "What are you two doing?" Zuko's eyes widened as he seen them filling up their plates.

Nobody probably knew, but Daiyu was a bit of a glutton. Even though she was not Iroh's biological daughter, she had some of his qualities. They both loved tea, they both loved to eat, they were both wise beyond their years, and they both loved to smile. Of course, Iroh was more mature, patient and passive where Daiyu had boiling points. Zuko knew this more than anyone, but he did like to pretend that he never noticed them at all. He then snatched the plate since there were only four Takoyaki left. Both Iroh and Daiyu looked at him, their bottom lips sticking out in a pout. "That's enough for the both of you." He had said as he picked one up himself and took a bite. Daiyu sighed and got a piece ofHiyayakko and placed in her mouth. "So, Iroh." She said to him as he looked up, slurping up some noodles. She arched a brow and then smiled, "Have you and Sifu Taolan ever spoke of his family?"

"Mm... Not that I recall," Iroh had said thoughtfully. "Taolan and I had met back a long time ago, but there was always a woman that was always with him. I believed she was his cousin, I don't think that was his sister." Daiyu's eyes had lit up, "Do you remember her name?" She had then asked. "Uhm, I believe her name was Soo Min." The Earthbender sighed, a bit disappointed. "Why did you ask?" He had asked her as Daiyu had shaken her head. "It's nothing." She had another another Takoyaki and her eyes drifted towards her plate blankly. Zuko had seen Daiyu's demeanor change, also curious as to why she had brought that up. Iroh had his eyes still on the jade-eyed girl, still questioning why she had asked that question. "I'm going to my room." She had then said, standing and turning around. "But what about dinner?" Iroh had asked her. "I'm not hungry anymore." She replied before leaving. Once she had made it back to her room, she had made her way to her bed. Tiredly, she had set at the edge of it before letting herself fall on her back. She had then turned to her side, "Ugh…" She groaned pulled the pillow closer to her face and letting out a groan.

**-/-/-**

Her eyes fluttered open, a blurry glaze over her eyes as she soon realized that must've fallen asleep. She immediately sat up and smelled a wonderful aroma. She sniffed twice and then looked to her left to see a plate of food and a cup of tea. It must've been fresh since steam was still rising from atop of it. She had also saw a note on the side of it, which made her pick it up and read its contents: "Good afternoon, Daiyu. Zuko and Lieutenant Jee have gotten into another argument. I realized that you and he also had one. I cannot get reason through him, maybe you can try again. Oh, and I made you chamomile tea. I hope it helps lift you up. Iroh." Daiyu smiled and then looked down at her bowl of noodles. "He remembered…" She whispered as she had saw the swirly naruto on the side. How did he remember how much she loved naruto? She had picked up the bowl carefully and the chopsticks along with it and walked to her bed and ate. _'I don't care about, Zuko. He doesn't care about me. 'Why should I talk to him again? He always thinks he's right. That jerk. Jerkity jerk jerk! Bleh!'_ She shook her head side to side, a pout on her face. As soon as she finished her bowl of soup and leaving just a little puddle of broth left, she had looked at her door. _'He probably feels that no one is on his side. I wonder… If he feels lonel- That's what he wants you to think, Daiyu. Don't you dare go see him!'_ She huffed and turned around, her back facing the door. Soon she had heard the iron door opening, "Iroh, the noodles were great."

"You should thank the chef instead of Uncle." Daiyu's eyes widened, surprised that it was Zuko who had came into her room. "Oh? What do you want?" She folded her arms, her eyes on his form. "I thought you told me that I could leave? Which I'm planning by the way." She turned so her back was facing him. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, but she had heard a slight growl. "Daiyu, I…" He stopped himself, she looked towards the small, round window and out at the ocean. There were storm clouds approaching the once clear, blue sky. It was becoming dark and eerie. "I don't want you to leave." Zuko finally said, Daiyu's eyes widening slightly as she turned around to look at him. "I was just angry earlier." He had admitted, his amber eyes averted from her. "You were right. I just… I just want to go back home." Her jade eyes softened as she could feel that hidden hurt in his voice.

The banished Prince had met her eyes, a small smile on her face. "I'm lucky that you and Uncle put up with me." He had watched as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him to embrace him. Over the years, Daiyu had gotten quite affectionate and he wasn't sure if she had noticed it. He had tried to keep his heart from racing, not wanting her to hear it since due to their height difference, her head had reached his shoulder. He awkwardly placed his arms around her as her arms were around his neck and her chin pressing against his shoulder. His hand had touched her soft, black waist-length hair. He noticed how short she was, but she had an hourglass frame and the clothes she wore had revealed them. Zuko wasn't sure why he was noticing that now as she pulled away from him, her head tilting back slightly to look up at him.

Her face was heart-shape, her nose was small and button-like. Her lips were cupid shape and her round slanted yet big eyes, her jade eyes, were bright and were always showing some warmth and genial expressions in them. Her eyebrows were covered by her hair that she had always kept in a hime-style. He wasn't sure that he rarely saw her change her hairstyle, but he thought it was because this particular hairstyle had suited her face and brought out her eyes. "Zuko?" She had called him, as he blinked and stop staring into her eyes. "What's wrong? You zoned out for a split second." He shook his head and took a step back, moving his head as his cheeks were a shade of red. "I'm going… I'm going to my room." Daiyu had grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. "No." She shook her head, "What do you mean no?" He asked her, keeping his flushed face from her view.

"We still haven't talked about your banishment." She bluntly put it,. "And quite frankly, I think it's about time we talked about it." Zuko had looked at her hand that had soon loosened, she looked at him as he had began looking at her with a uneasy and annoyed expression. "You're going to keep bothering me about this aren't you?" He had asked her. "I told you I want you to be able to talk to me." She had replied, "So, talk to me." Zuko stood and let out a sigh as she stood in the middle of the room. "It was about a week after you left for your training in Kyoshi Island." He began to explain, "Remember the conversation the week before? About me focusing on Fire Nation related things like being in the war room and learning more about being the next ruler of the Nation?" She nodded her head, "Mhm." She said. "Well, I did read some scrolls about the economy the past and recently, history, war tactics, and more of the laws. I thought I studied enough and so I wanted to go in the war room and the guards wouldn't let me in. I kept pushing and pushing until Uncle came and I told him. He warned me about how boring it was, but I persisted that I needed to learn as much as I can if I was going to rule."

He then walked over to her bed and sat at the edge of it, his eyes looking down at the floor as his hands were folded and neatly tucked under his chin. "I promised him that I wouldn't speak because he told me that those generals were sensitive and proud. I didn't really put his words into consideration, but he let me through thinking I did. And so during the meeting, we were discussing on how we would take the Earth Kingdom. One general was concentration on the Earth Kingdom's defenses. And another one spoke that sending the 41st division like the one general had recommended to the Earth Kingdom battalion, which were their strongest warriors, would be useless. And it would be useless because they would be new recruits." Daiyu frowned, how could some man sacrifice those soldiers like that? They were probably young and fresh faces. They probably didn't even grasp how dangerous the war was. "But the general didn't care… He wanted to use them as bait. I got so angry of his selfishness and how he was willing to sacrifice our own soldiers, who were giving up their lives. I defended them, I spoke out of turn. I disobeyed the rules of the war council and insulted my father."

"And that's why you were… supposed to be in Angi Kai?" She had asked as he nodded his head and then lowered his head so that his forehead was resting on his folded hands. "But why didn't you fight the general that you spoke out against? Why did you have to fight your father?" She had asked, sitting down next to him with sad eyes. "Because insulting my father is worse than insulting that general, and so I had to fight my father. Speaking out, had greatly reflected poorly on my father. I didn't know, I thought I would fight that general too and I was more than willing… When I saw that it was my father… I-I didn't want to fight him." He exhaled deeply, her hand on his back to comfort him. "I begged and I pleaded for my father to forgive me that I could not fight him. Because of that, because of me refusing to fight my father had punished me. He said I showed weakness, and I shamed him again. And so he burned me, banished me, and sent me to capture the Avatar. Only then could I return with my honor, which I so greatly lost."

Daiyu had pressed her hand against his cheek; Zuko had looked at her with unreadable eyes. "The Avatar gives you hope, doesn't he?" She asked, "He gives you hope that things will return to how they were." He hadn't said anything but instinctively, he had lowered his head and placed it on her lap. Seeing him so vulnerable and hurt, had broken her heart. Her hand had gently stroked his back, "We're going to capture him. You'll be able to go back home and everything will be right. Ozai will look at you so proudly, he'll be happy to see his son again. Just you wait." She closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. He hadn't move, but deep down she had known that he had wanted to cry but he was trying his hardest to not fall apart. He was far too proud. "I promise you." She had whispered.

* * *

That night, a storm had approached like Iroh suspected the day before. However, Zuko had ended up redeeming himself to his crew after he saved a helmsman. Lieutenant Jee had gained respect for the banished Prince and things had went on to smooth sailing, which Daiyu felt that hearing Zuko's story, it had made Lieutenant Jee see how important the Avatar was to Zuko. Zuko even apologized to Iroh, which she hadn't expected but smile as she had watched the two from afar. Every day, she felt like she was learning a new side to Zuko. And she wasn't sure if she had liked it or felt even more distant to him.

A few days had passed and they haven't been able to pick up Aang and his friend's trail since the nasty storm. They had gone northwest, like they had planned to since that was where the Avatar was heading. "But, if we continue heading northeast –" Jee was saying but was cut off as they were blocked by another Fire Nation Navy ship. Daiyu was leaning on Iroh's shoulder, watching as him and some of the crewman were playing Pai Sho, but once the sun was blocked she had looked up. "What do they want?" Zuko had said as a bridge was made, and he had stared at it. "Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh had said in a rather hopeful manner, Daiyu looking at him. "I don't think they are here to play Pai sho, Iroh." Soon a man had walked towards them, holding a "Wanted" post. Zuko stood in front of him, looking rather vexed. "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance." The man, or as Herald as he should be recognized as, lowered the "Wanted" scroll. "All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Iroh said making a move on the Pai Sho table. "Promoted? I thought he was already Admiral?" Daiyu said, quite confused. "No, he was Commander before." The Earthbender nodded, "Wait, how come you didn't correct me before?" Iroh shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes on the Pai Sho board, his opponent looked rather chagrined at the move Iroh made and slapped his face. Daiyu sighed and then walked over to Zuko standing next to him. "I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass." Daiyu looked at him, seeing that he was giving the man a warning before he got heated. "Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." Daiyu looked back at the Herald, "Off my ship!" Zuko's voice rose as the Herald left. "Excellent!" Iroh leaned forward and gathered all the chips on the Pai Sho board. "Take the pot. But, you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again."

Daiyu had sighed, wondering how this would affect them. Surely, Zhao was not going to put up with this lightly. "You know this isn't going to be the last we hear about this?" She said to him as he turned to look at her, "I know. I just don't feel like dealing with it right now. I want at least some lead on the Avatar before Zhao finds him. I'm going to turn in early for the night." He had then turned around and left, leaving Daiyu worried. She was growing tired too, maybe she should take a nap. She had turned and walked towards the ship. "Daiyu, are you going to sing with us tonight?" One crewman said, Daiyu shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not really in the mood for it." She said with a smile, "But thanks for asking." She waved and had gone inside, going to her chambers.

**-/-/-**

Daiyu had woke up, feeling like the ship wasn't moving. She had sat up and walked around, but it felt eerie and empty. "Hello? Hello…?" She began opening doors, seeing the rooms dark and empty. "Where is everyone?" She had asked herself out loud, "Zhao took my crew." She jumped, her hand over her heart as she turned to see that it was Zuko. She sighed of relief, "What? When?" She had asked. "Earlier, while you were sleep. He didn't know you were here. He probably would've taken you too." Daiyu placed her hands on her hips, "Do you think I would've left with him?" She asked him, giving him a serious expression. Zuko looked at her, "I'm guessing no." He turned and walked down the corridor, "Of course not!" She said after him, as the boy smirked knowing he had gotten her riled up. He had opened the door to his cabin, keeping it open for her as she walked in. "Where is Iroh?" She had then asked. "He's taking a walk." A walk? Well, she figured Iroh was definitely tired of being out at sea. Daiyu stretched her arm over her head, "Maybe you should've went. I think some fresh air will do you some good. C'mon." She grabbed his wrist, the boy rolling his eyes but allowed himself to be dragged along.

"It's not like you're doing anything but sul-" Suddenly they both heard a noise as they were out in the corridor. "What was that?" Daiyu asked as Zuko had then walked forward, keeping her close behind him. "I don't know…" He remained silent, trying to pick up on other noises. "Uncle?" He said as they approached the hallway, preparing himself in stance as they had gone further and to the bridge. Daiyu had kept close behind him as Zuko turned his head towards one of the windows of the bridge and seen a parrot. It croaked at him and then flew off. "Daiyu!" He turned but she appeared confused and suddenly an explosion happened, the bridge and main deck exploding and blasting them out of the windows. Daiyu had immediately shielded her face, but she felt some shards cutting her legs and stomach, her ears ringing from how close and loud the explosions were. Once she hit the ocean water, she began panicking and kicking her legs and moving her arms wildly. "I-I can't swim!" She yelled, trying to keep her head above water. "Z-Zuko!" She called out to him, but she hadn't seen him at all. As she descended lower, she tried to search for him but she was immediately beginning to run out of air. It was too dark and she was drowning. Soon, she felt an arm around her waist her body moving up so that her head could break the surface. She turned to look to see that it was Iroh. "I-Iroh! Where is Zuko, he went out of the window, we have to find him." She cried as he kept swimming towards the docks. "I have to get you up here first. Zuko is a great swimmer."

Soon they had seen someone else breaking the surface of the ocean water. Daiyu now pulling herself up and coughing up some water that happened to get in her lungs. She watched Zuko climbed up on her left and Iroh on her right. "What happened?!" Iroh narrowed his eyes, "Admiral Zhao happened." Daiyu grew frustrated, "And those pirates. I saw that Pirate's parrot; they must've used blasting jelly." Zuko had said as he panted heavily on the wooden surface. "They're gonna pay for this." Zuko slammed his fist onto the dock, Daiyu hissing as she was taking out some of the shards of glass that were in her legs and stomach. Luckily enough, they weren't long, dangerous pieces but the ones that got stuck in her, sure did burn. "Daiyu, you need medical treatment and I'm going to have to take you to Admiral Zhao's ship." The girl narrowed her eyes and shook her head stubbornly, "I refuse to go on his ship!" She grimaced and then threw her head back, hissing again.

"Daiyu, you have to go. I'll sneak my way in there with Uncle's help. I can't have you like this." Zuko had tried to convince her; she looked at him and frowned. "I don't want you out here by yourself." He just gave her a hard stare, encouraging to go on. "Fine." She looked at Iroh, "Let's go." She stood and limped, her leg feeling sore and weak. She had leaned on Iroh, using him as support. After they had taken a few steps, Daiyu had looked back at Zuko as he had watched her leave and then his eyes had looked back to the sinking ship.

* * *

This chapter is a mixture of The Storm and episodes to The Waterbending Master. I didn't focus on the episodes too much since I want to keep the story mainly about Zuko and Daiyu's developing relationship, his changes and such. Much more focus to them, and additional parts of the story line of ATLA.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

_Winter in Spring_

* * *

For the past couple of weeks, there was nothing but hardship. Zuko had reunited with Daiyu and Iroh during the North Pole in which Zhao had tried to destroy the moon and the city. Whatever happened to Admiral Zhao? Daiyu hadn't known but Zuko had told her that it would be the last time that they had heard from him. Iroh believe that Zhao died and Daiyu didn't believe that Zuko killed him. Whatever the case was, they had kept it unknown. Zuko had been temperamental the past couple of days, telling them that he had almost captured that Avatar but had failed due to the fact that he wasn't able to escape with him. Daiyu had tried her best to comfort him, to make sure that he didn't beat himself up over something that he couldn't control but he tended to walk off to get some space. After all they had been through since they had an understanding during the storm had seemed to broken their forged bond again. Daiyu was worried, wondering what this failure would due to Zuko since it seemed that this one seemed to anger him the most.

On their makeshift raft, they had found themselves back on land. They traveled for days and days in search for a place to rest since Iroh managed to save a little money from Zuko's ship. They had found a bathhouse which they could be able to spend at least two nights there and then travel again. Zuko seemed displeased, still sulking over his lost and so most of their journey there was a silent one. It was night when they managed to get there and Daiyu had immediately went for the hot springs. Zuko and Iroh would be sharing a room while she had one of her own. The spring water was wonderful and she could feel the minerals in the water softening in her dirty, dry skin. She could now have her hair shampooed from rich berries and fruit, no longer smelling of grass and dirt. "This is amazing…" She cooed as she lowered herself deeper in the water.

"Uncle, I told you that I don't feel like talking!" Daiyu had heard Zuko's voice, her head quickly looking behind her to the large, wooden fence that blocked the baths by gender. "But Zuko, it is troubling you." Iroh had finally said as she could hear them both entering the water. "I'm not troubled." The boy huffed stubbornly, Daiyu smiling as she could imagine his expression and movements. "Just talk about what happened with you and Zhao. It'll help." Slowly, Daiyu turned and listened in and heard Zuko sigh. "Zhao and I had met up at the bridge and got into a fight. He slipped of the edge and I grabbed his hand to stop him from falling, but… he slipped through and I couldn't save him." He immediately explained his Uncle sighing. "It is not your fault, Nephew. Do not blame yourself."

_'Zuko feels like he could've tried harder? Just for the man who had almost killed him…'_ Daiyu thought as she placed her hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat racing. _'…He's so compassionate about life.'_ Her eyes then drifted to the fence, _'…He really is amazing.'_ She thought but then shook her head. _'I need to stop thinking about him all the time, especially in the bath. That's embarrassing._' She had sighed heavily before hearing Zuko and Iroh speak once again. "You should apologize to Daiyu." Iroh had told his nephew, "She was really worried about you." A couple minutes of silence filled the air. "I know." Zuko replied coolly, "It wasn't like I didn't notice." She perked up her ears, "She's always worried about me. I always worry her." Did he really think that? Well, it was true. He did always make her worry about him. "But I think she knows that it wasn't like I pushed her away on purpose." Iroh then spoke, "It seems you both know each other a lot better than I thought you two would." Wait, what did Iroh mean by that? "Uncle, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing. One does not interfere in the affairs of others." He replied, "Now, I should order some Sakurayu-" Zuko interrupted, "For Daiyu?" His uncle appeared surprised but then grinned. "How did you know that Daiyu loved Sakurayu?" Iroh asked. "Because back in the palace during spring, all Daiyu wanted to eat was Hanami Dango and drink Sakurayu. She would say, 'It's spring and so I must celebrate it to the fullest with spring viewing food.'" The girl's cheeks puffed as she heard Zuko imitating her voice which caused his uncle to laugh. _'I don't sound like that!'_ The Earthbender mentally huffed before standing and getting out of the hotsprings before she pruned. _'That jerk…'_ She thought with a smile still on her face.

**-/-/-**

It was early in the afternoon and Iroh was getting a massage from two attendants outside. Zuko and Daiyu were sitting on the side, Daiyu's eyes gazing at the cherry trees. "It's good to be home." She sighed heavily and then inhaled the spring air. "Your home is miles away from here." Zuko replied as she looked at him. "Well, my second home but yeah, you're right. It is many miles away from here." Daiyu said as she opened her palm, one pink petal from the tree falling slowly and gracefully down to her hand. "The cherry trees remind me of my father. He used to love drinking tea and eating lunch under them. Sometimes we used to fall asleep out here and he would tell me how my mother used to sing under them." Daiyu had said as Zuko had seen the nostalgia in her eyes, a sad smile gracing her face. It was rare for Daiyu to be so open with her past but he figured that in some ways, she was embracing it instead of oppressing it. "Cherry blossoms, cherry blossom in fields and villages." Daiyu sang, remembering her father's voice in her memories. "As far as you can see. Is it a mist, or clouds? Fragrant in the morning sun. Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, flowers in bloom."

"That is a lovely song." Iroh had commented, "It sounds familiar…" He mumbled the last bit to himself. "My mother's village used to sing that all the time during the first and last days of springs. They told my mother that she was like a Sakura tree. As rooted to the earth, and vibrant. At least, that's what my father had told me but he knew my mother better than anyone else." Iroh had smiled softly at her words. "You should hold onto that song. It is precious-" Before he could even get the sentence out, the attendant who was massaging him had a rubbed a very tense muscle in his back. "Aaahhh…" The man had groaned contently, "This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense." Daiyu had laughed, "Well, you were the one that the sea vultures were after, Iroh." She had teased. "It is not my fault that I have a rather large stomach. Well, maybe it is."

Due to Zuko's silence, they had both looked at him. Daiyu had placed her hand on his shoulder, "Zuko, what's wrong?" She had asked as his amber pupils had stayed glued to the ground. "I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?" Daiyu had looked up at Iroh as he had walked over to them, "Anniversary of what?" She asked as Iroh kept his eyes on his nephew. Daiyu had then looked at Zuko who had then begun to speak. "Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all." He had sounded so dejected as he then looked up, keeping his hat to cover his face. "I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, I want my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless." The Earthbender eyes had softened at his words. _'And I promised you that you would and I'm not even fulfilling it…'_ She thought. "I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care?!" Although Iroh was trying to cheer up his nephew with ridiculous optimism, it had the opposite effect.

Instead of yelling at his Uncle, surprisingly, Zuko had stood and walked away. Daiyu glared at Iroh from the corner of her eyes, "Erg… That came out wrong, didn't it?" He had said more so to himself and Daiyu. "I'll take care of it." She sighed and stood, "Go finish your massage. We should be getting prepared for tomorrow." She said with his hand on his shoulder. He nodded his head and patted her hand twice as to tell her good luck. She smiled and then headed towards Zuko as he had looked down at the large fountain filled with koi fish. "You know he didn't mean as it sounded, right?" Daiyu had asked. "I couldn't tell…" The boy grumbled, his irritation written all over him. "Mm…" She hummed, "You know more than other that Iroh care about you. He would never intentionally hurt you. Well, I'm going to give you some space and enjoy a cup of Sakurayu." She turned around and walked away as Zuko had looked over his shoulder to see Daiyu's retreating form.

Iroh had taken a nap and Daiyu had sat in her small shack. The bathhouse had mini one room homes for them to stay in. Daiyu enjoyed the silence the spring air coming from her window. She looked down at the tea cup; the cherry blossom still bloomed in the tea. She could hear the content sigh her father would make, which made her feel a wave of happiness. _"This is why Spring is my favorite season. I get to enjoy a nice cup of my favorite tea and spend all day with my favorite daughter."_ She felt her bottom lip quiver as she remembered his words, her eyes glossing with unshed tears. Daiyu had tilted her head back and tried to swallow her pain, but one tear managed to stream down. She had clenched her teeth and quickly wiped away with her wrist. She had heard a soft knock on her door and had seen the door open. She had seen it was one of the attendants. "Miss Daiyu, there is a guest who wishes to see you."

She had blinked several times, confused as to who it was that wanted to see her. "Uhm, okay." She nodded and followed the attendant. She had gone down the stairs and made a right into the huge dining hall. Sitting alone was a woman with shoulder length black hair that was parted in the middle. She had dark green, slanted eyes that had a rather playful glint about them. Her skin was a bright peach color, her cheeks rosy, and her lips the brightest pink. Daiyu was in awe of the woman, who had looked up at her and moved a slender finger to the seat across from her. Daiyu had pulled back the seat and sat down, folding her hands neatly in her lap with her posture neat. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here." The woman began to say as Daiyu looked at the steaming cup of chamomile tea and then back up at the woman, nodding her head. "Yes, I do wonder why."

The woman had laughed, her husky voice letting out a strange cackle through the air. Daiyu had knitted her brows together, confused and quite annoyed. What did she say that was so funny? "I thought I just met a twin." If things weren't more confusing before, they definitely were now. "What are you talking about?" Daiyu had asked, "Why did you call for me?" She had demanded. The woman had calmed down, her hand picking up a teaspoon and gingerly stirring the honey colored tea. "Well, for starters…" She then placed the spoon down. "I'm your godmother." Immediately Daiyu's eyes widened as she stared at the woman with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Godmother? W-What are you talking about?" The strange woman in front of her continued to have a rather small smile. "Just as I put it. I'm Soo Min," Daiyu gasped, "You're Sifu Taolan's sister!"

"That's right." Soo Min had nodded her head, "And you are Kyung Mi and Hyo's daughter Daiyu. Im Daiyu." She even knew her last name? The teenage girl had looked down, confused and initially surprised. How as she supposed to soak this all in? What did all of this even mean? "H-How did you know?" Daiyu had asked her. "When your mother was pregnant with you, I was told to watch over you and your father." Soo Min began to explain, "Your mother worried that if anything were to happen to her that Hyo would change." Change? Her father had always been loving and protective as well as forgiving and disciplined. Was he different than how he was before. "But… He hadn't." Soo Min had took a sip of her tea. "And so for the first three years of your life I had took care of you and visited you. I even planned to move to Ba Sing Se in order to be closer to you, but out of selfishness and jealously I had stayed away." Daiyu then fiddled with her thumbs, "Why were you jealous?" She boldly asked. "Because I had loved your father since we were children. Kyung Mi had stolen him from me." Soo Min bluntly put it, "And while my brother pined away for her, she had fell in love with the only person that I had ever wanted. So it is only natural just by looking at you I can see the man that I loved and the woman I had envied."

Closing her eyes, the Earthbender had let out a long sigh before opening them again. "How is your father by the way? It has been years since I've seen him." So, she hadn't known? "My father was ordered to commit suicide by the Ba Sing Se Army and King five years ago." She had seen the shock plastered on the woman's face, her hand that was holding the white teacup shaking. Soo Min had placed the cup back on the tea plate and put the same hand she held it with over her mouth, her eyes widener than two dinner plates. Daiyu could tell for sure that Soo Min must've really loved her father because in that moment, the woman's heart was visibly broken. "B-But…" The woman finally spoke, stuttering out of complete disbelief. "W-Why?" Daiyu had opened her eyes again as she had told the woman the truth. "Back then, when they had took down the outer wall… My father had surrendered because he knew they would suffer defeat. The King and Army saw that as a sign of defeat and made him commit seppuku. He had done it because that is how a soldier proves his honor and loyalty. That is how a General proves his worth."

"I see." Soo Min had closed her eyes, fighting back tears. "And what happened to you? Why are you here with these two men?" Daiyu had looked at the woman and then thought about Iroh, Lu Ten and Zuko, "Because they took me in and took care of me since I was ten. When I turned twelve, I was under the tutelage of your brother. And I met with them again and I had stayed with them since. They are… The only family that I have since I have no father and no mother, and apparently a Godmother who did not want me." She bluntly put it. She was not hurt by Soo Min's selfishness but instead glad. She was glad that Iroh had taken her in. She wouldn't have met him or Lu Ten and most of all Zuko if Soo Min hadn't stayed out of her life. "But I'm fine that you did not seek for me or took care of me. I love my family." Daiyu had then stood, "I'm going to sleep." And with that, she swiftly left the room as Soo Min had watched the girl's retreating form. "She may have Kyung Mi's face and boldness… But she has your attitude Hyo."

* * *

It was the next morning and Daiyu was more than ready to leave. She was put off by Soo Min, her emotions not sure whether she liked her or not. Meeting someone who loved your father and hated your mother, abandoning you because of her own selfish feelings were more than enough to put a bad taste in your mouth. She just had hoped the woman had said all she had to say even though she could've kept most of it to herself. She had gone out of her shack, opening the door and had seen Zuko standing outside. He was looking directly at her and so she figured that maybe he was waiting for her. "You didn't come to breakfast." He had said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I overslept a bit." She answered calmly. "Not hungry?" He asked as she shook her head to answer. He watched as she had walked past him and to Iroh's shack. When she reached there, Zuko in tow, she had watched as he emptied a bag of seashells on a table. He picked a few of them up, his eyes looking and inspecting them. "Look at these magnificent shells! I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Daiyu seemed quite confused as to why he wanted seashells as keepsakes but that was Iroh. One minute you understood him and the next, you're confused. "We don't need any more useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now." The boy scolded.

"He's right, Iroh. We need to carry food and water, we don't really need seashells." She picked one up, inspecting it herself. "They may be pretty but they have no value that can help us survive." The older man pouted, sighing as the two held on strong. "Hello, brother. Uncle. Daiyu." They had all turned to the right corner, the trio surprise by the appearance of Azula. She had picked up a seashell while her brother got on the attack. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. She seemed unfazed by their heated gazes while she had played with the seashell in between her fingers. "In my country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions." The tone of her voice was quite smug, which was how Azula always was. Daiyu had narrowed her eyes as Zuko's sibling had walked over to him with a taunting behavior. "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" The nickname that Zuko had despised with back. "Don't call me that!" He barked. Daiyu and Iroh had kept their composure, knowing that Azula wanted to irritate them and they weren't going to give her the satisfaction like Zuko had. "To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh had pleasantly asked.

"Hmm... must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." As she said that, she had used all the strength in her hand in an effortless manner to shatter one of Iroh's seashells which makes him grow more stern and concerned. "Why, princeess, I thought in the Fire Nation we are taught to be respectful of other people's things? It looks like you may have become uncivilized too, which is odd since you still live in thePalace." Iroh snickered as Zuko smirked, his sister's lips had dipped into a deep frown. "Are you saying that I don't know the laws of my own country?" Azula questioned her, inching her way towards the Earthbender with a menacing tone in her voice. Daiyu had looked down at Azula, who happened to be two inches shorter than her. "I'm just simply stating a point that you brought up. You wouldn't want to be a hypocrite now would you, princeess Azula?" Daiyu grinned as the female Firebender grew annoyed. "I could end you right now and nobody would know."

"On the contrary, princeess, wouldn't your father know? He knows you don't like me. He would know he sent you on this mission and if my body is burnt to a crisped, he'll know who did it. You need Iroh and Zuko alive, don't you? They can always tell what Daddy's little princeess has done. And would your father approve that? Well, I think you know the answer." Daiyu replied in a nonchalant manner which made the girl grit her teeth, her fiery golden eyes had killed her many times over. "You have nerve, Earthbender. I can't say that I like it, but I respect it." Azula had then regained her cold and calculating nature. One minute she was ready to rip her to shreds and now she was unfazed. "If you'll let me continue, I'll state why I am here." Azula looked at Daiyu, who had given her a nod. "I have no need to interrupt you, Your Highness." The princeess didn't like the smug undertone in the girl's voice, but she had a mission to carry out. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him—treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." Quickly and unbelievably, Azula had taken a rather sweeter expression and her voice growing soft and portraying a sense of care. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." She had finished explaining.

Daiyu's jade eyes had looked to her right at Zuko, who had walked towards the open window and looked out. He was so vulnerable when it came to the thought of going back home. She knew, more than anyone, he would believe Azula. His father was a sensitive subject since Zuko was so blinded by his love and admiration for the man who brought him into this world. "Did you hear me?" Azula continued, "You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news." Iroh wasn't buying it either, but he had known that he could not outright voice his disbelief. "I'm your brother just needs a moment to—" Azula had quickly interrupting him, her angry expression back on her face. "Don't interrupt, Uncle!" Daiyu quickly glared the princeess down, but she knew that this wasn't her battle to fight. This was all on Zuko. Zuko's sister had walked over to him, "I still haven't heard my thank you. I am not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

Daiyu had walked towards Iroh, her hand on his shoulder. Instantly, Iroh's hand had grabbed hers giving her a squeeze. She could tell that he had hoped that the former prince would come to his sense. That he would not buy into his sister's lie. Yet, Iroh was doubtful and he already knew Daiyu's thoughts on it. "Father regrets? He… wants me back?" He seemed to be shock, not sure if he really believed it or not. The rational part of his mind wasn't working and Azula was making sure that it didn't. "I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening. " Azula had walked out of the shack, leaving them there. Daiyu had went to the opposite window, seeing the sun going down. "We're going home. After three long years. It's unbelievable." He sounded so happy, more happy than he had ever been. He had went to get his clothes, folded clothes. "It is unbelievable. I have nerve known my brother to regret anything." Daiyu sighed, knowing that Iroh's skepticism should've been to himself. It would only lead to angering Zuko, which was what she thought they were trying to avoid.

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me." From the way he said it, Daiyu and Iroh weren't sure if Zuko believed that or if he was forcing himself. Daiyu remained silent, unsure if she wanted to make Zuko become unhinged by her disbelief as well. "I care about you. Daiyu cares about you. And if Ozai wants you back... well, we think it may not be for the reasons you imagine." Why did he add her into it? She could feel the boy's eyes staring her at the back of her head, almost daring her to turn around and agree. Due to her not giving in, he took that as a sign that she had agreed with him as well which made him feel backed into a corner and to be defensive. He quickly spun, his back to his Uncle. "You don't know how my father feels about me. Neither of you do!" He yelled, growing stiffen. "You both don't know anything."

"And you know so much, don't you?" She finally spoke, "If your father cared, he would've forgave you and you would not be out here banished!" She snapped at him. "If you want to go home, you can but I don't know what you are expecting. Your father is not this great man that you think he is. I'm sure you know that but deep down, you don't want to acknowledge it!" Iroh had looked on sadly, his eyes averted as his nephew grew angrier and angrier at the girl's claims. "My father has taken care of you too and this is how you repay him?" Taken care of her?! Was he blind or did he go mad? "Taken care of me? He only gave me things because he only wants one thing from me!" She pointed at herself, "And he wants nothing from you!" She walked out, not daring to listen to anymore to what he had to say. She threw her arms up in exasperation, Zuko watching as she had left. "Zuko, she and I only meant that in our family things are not always as they seem."

His nephew turned to look at him, leaning forward as he spoke in a rather accusing manner. "I think you are exactly what you seem: a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother." He turned and walked away from his Uncle, whose heart was broken.

* * *

"You're not going?" Iroh had asked Daiyu, who was standing in the middle of her shack. "Why would I go? We're not going back for the right reasons, I just know it. Azula is a perpetual liar!" Daiyu turned around to face Iroh, who had nodded. It was the next morning and Azula's ship was waiting for them. Zuko had already kept his mind made up, ready to go back home with Azula. Iroh thought he could convince Daiyu to go, but her mind was made up too. "You know Zuko needs you there and he wants you there with him." Was he going to guilt trip her? "I don't agree either. I don't trust Azula nor my brother, but… We need to be there for him. We have to let him make his own decisions but support him, like we always have." Daiyu had looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'll understand if you don't want to leave. It seems I have lost sight to your own struggle." He was interrupted, "It's fine. I try to forget it too." She sighed heavily. "I don't want that kind of life for you. You deserve to be free and…" She had turned around and took Iroh's hand. "I know, Iroh. I know…" She had felt him wrap an arm around her to bring her close in an embrace. "I am so sorry, Daiyu." She shook her head. "It's fine. I've made up my mind and I'm going…" Iroh had smiled sadly as she had pulled away from him and walked towards the door. "Let's go." She had said as they had walked along the pathway to the outside of the bathhouse. She had seen Soo Min standing near the exit, which made the Earthbender frown. The woman had walked over to her, a servant in tow behind her. When she had reached towards Daiyu, the girl merely kept her eyes away from her. "You're leaving today?" Daiyu looked at Iroh, who had appeared confused. "Yeah, I am." She replied as Soo Min nodded, "I wanted to give you this. This was something that belonged to your mother. Hyo had wrote in a letter for me to give this to you a long time ago if something should ever happen to him. I don't know why he just didn't do it himself but…"

Daiyu had looked into the servant's open hand to see sword. It had jade leather wrapped around the handle; the scabbard was a brilliant black. Daiyu had picked it up from Soo Min's hand and kept one hand at the handle and the other near the entrance of the sword. She had slowly pulled the handle and saw three pink cherry blossom petals horizontally designed on the side. "This was your mother's and… like you, she had wanted to be a Kyoshi Warrior and so she had a sword created for her. Your father made it for her since that is what he promised he would do." Soo Min had explained, "And you should rightfully keep it. It doesn't belong with me." Daiyu had stared at the katana and then looked at the woman, "Thank you." She had said before walking ahead. They had caught Zuko at the stairway, a bag over his shoulder. He was looking at the Fire Nation ship, not moving at all. "Wait!" Iroh had called out to him, descending the stairs with Daiyu alongside him as he waved. "Don't leave without us!"

Zuko seemed surprised, but happy. Even though seeing Zuko's smile naturally made her want to smile, she kept a stoic expression. "Uncle! Daiyu! You've both changed your minds!" Why did he sound so happy? Daiyu looked away, still bent on being nonchalant. "Family sticks together, right?" Iroh had said as he looked at Daiyu at the corner of his eyes. "Yeah…" She mumbled. "We're finally going home." Daiyu had sighed as Iroh had looked at her as they all walked towards the ship. "Who was that woman?" He had asked her, Zuko looking over his shoulders. "Where did you get that sword?" Zuko also asked. "And what woman?" He looked at Iroh. "The woman who owns the bathhouse is Sifu Taolan's sister." She explained as Iroh seemed quite surprised, "Oh? I hadn't noticed!" He looked over his shoulder to look at the bathhouse. "This sword was made by my father for my mother. So she gave it to me. I don't feel like talking about it."

Zuko frowned as did Iroh as they continued their way to Azula's ship. As soon as they had reached it, a group of Fire Nation soldiers made two ranks along the path that had led to the ship. The trio had walked towards them as Azula stood confidently at the top of the stairs that led to the ship, a soldier on each side of her. The trio continued walking between the soldiers and bearing different expressions. Zuko had looked rather pleased, Iroh eyeing them all suspiciously, and Daiyu's expression unreadable and aloof. Azula had bowed to them, her arms raised in greeting. "Brother! Uncle! Daiyu!" The three of them had bowed respectfully, Iroh kept one eye open halfway to watch the soldiers beside them. Daiyu had narrowed her eyes as three soldiers were extremely close behind them. "Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" One man said.

"Set our course for home, Captain." Azula said in a kind manner. Something was off, Daiyu could feel it. "Home…" Zuko repeated in a longing manner. They began to climb the stairs of the ships, the captain leading the way. As they reached halfway up, the Captain had spoken to the men of the ship. "You heard the Princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho—" He immediately caught himself, realizing he had said something that he shouldn't have. The trio looked surprised as Azula was infuriated, the captain's eyes wide. He was truly mortified. "Your Highness… I…" He couldn't even apologize. Daiyu had used the end of her sheathed sword to hit the solder behind her in the gut, causing him to move back and go over the railing. Iroh had spun around, backhanding one guard off the ship and kicking another down the incline. Daiyu had swung her sword towards the head of one guard, knocking him out almost immediately as he fell on the metal deck. "You lied to me!" Daiyu had heard Zuko furiously yell. "Like I've never done that before." Azula smug tone had set her brother off as she turned and left, two guards launching streams of fire toward him.

Zuko had brushed the fire aside and charged forward, screaming. Daiyu had decided to let Zuko handle Azula, while she and Iroh had dealt with the others on the ship. Daiyu had unsheathed her katana, but then heard Iroh voice. "Zuko! Daiyu! Let's go!" He said as he tossed one guard off the side of the path, another one came after him and threw a stream of fire towards him in which Iroh stepped to the side and pushes him away with a palm to the man's face. Where was Zuko in fact? Daiyu had looked around and had seen Iroh run forward. "Keep the deck clear!" He told her as she nodded and used her sword to keep the soldiers at bay. One soldier grabbed her sword, not minding cutting his own hand. Daiyu narrowed her eyes and kicked him square in the center, and overboard of the ship. Soon Zuko and Iroh came running, all three of them running down the path from the ship now.

They had kept running, not looking back until neither one of them could keep running. They were deep in a forest, exhausted all three of them fell on their knees with Daiyu's hand over her heart as she could feel it beating fast. Next to them was a small body of water at the side of a river. "I think we're safe here." Iroh had said as Zuko had brought out the dagger that Iroh had gave to him. Daiyu had looked at it, her eyes narrowing. He had stared at it for a moment, his Uncle nodding solemnly and looked at him. Daiyu watched as the banished princee had cut off his ponytail and Iroh did the same. "Should I cut mine too?" She had asked as they had let their hair float down the river. "You're not a criminal." Zuko had said as Daiyu stood up alongside of them. "You can keep it." He turned and walked away, Iroh looked at her. "You'll blend in well with your hair.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed as they were out in the forest, and living from strange village to strange village. It was hard, especially when they were out on their own because that means they had to feed themselves. Daiyu was now wearing a forest green dress with two slits at the sides and brown leggings under them with green shoes. Both Iroh and Zuko wore a dark green tunic and pants to match. They were lucky enough to receive new clothes from a kind woman at the last village they had gone to. Daiyu and Zuko were going out to look for something to eat, leaving Iroh at the camp back in the middle of the forest. "Do you think it was a wise idea to leave him out there?" Daiyu had asked, "After all, he wasn't sure if that flower was a White Dragon bush or a White Jade bush, which is poisonous." Zuko had looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "I'm sure Uncle will make the right decision." He had said as Daiyu still seemed a bit unsure, "Right." She nodded, hoping that Iroh wouldn't risk it and make that flower into tea but a part of mind already knew he was trying to make it tea already. "So, we're going fishing, hm? What do we known about fishing?" Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "We know that it's better than nothing."

"Yes, we do know that much." Daiyu had then heard a cracking noise. Instinctively, Zuko had wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and pushed her in back of him. She looked at him, confused. "Whoever you are, come out!" The boy threatened. There was a short moment of silence as both the teenagers had looked around. "Maybe it was an animal or something." She tried to reason. Zuko had lowered his guard and started walking again, "Maybe." She made sure she was right behind him, her eyes still looking in the area she had heard the noise. They had reached the river, Zuko looking for large pieces of sticks in order to make a fishing rod. Suddenly, Daiyu had felt something touch her shoulder. She had spun around and saw two large, bright green eyes which caused her to yelp. But once she stepped back and noticed what it was, she let out a sigh of relief.

The former prince stood and looked at her and then at what was in front of her. "Is that a Cat deer?" He asked as the feline fauna had meowed and sniffed Daiyu's hair. "Isn't it cute?" She said as she gently rose her hand and rubbed its fur on the middle of its head. She felt it nudge into her hand and purr. "Look, we need to be fishing and not playing with animals." He explained as she pressed her nose against the animal's and rubbed her face into it. "Daiyu." He called out to her, hearing her 'huh' and look at him over his shoulder. "But it likes me." He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I guess I'm fishing by myself." Daiyu had continued to stroke the fur of the four-legged animal, the head and body covered in mostly light brown fur, while a large port of its underbelly and tail were white. It had white antlers protruding from the top of its, cat-looking head. It was truly a magnificent creature.

"Zuko." she called out to the boy who had turned to look at her. "What?" She smiled at him and he knew exactly what she was going to ask. "You can't keep him, Daiyu." The corner of her mouth had dipped down to make a deep frown. "Why not?" She had asked, "How are we going to take care of it?" He asked. "What do you mean? All it's gonna do is eat grass and we're in the forest which has plenty of grass! And whenever one of us gets tired, we can ride him and we don't have to worry about slowing down." She argued, bringing up valuable points. The male sighed, albeit irritated. "Fine. You can keep him. Just make sure he doesn't eat our food." Daiyu had felt the animal nuzzle against her cheek, "I will. I'm going to name you Min Ki." She said. "After your stuffed Horsedeer?" She heard Zuko ask. "Mhm." Daiyu had continued to pet the Cat deer.

"You grew attached to it very fast." Daiyu had looked over her shoulder and watched the Cat deer go towards the lake. Zuko watched Min Ki as he had quickly dunk its head in the water and had a fish in its mouth. "Maybe we should let Min Ki do all the fishing." Daiyu teased as Zuko gave her a deadpanned expression. He was embarrassed, especially since he only caught one puny fish. "Fine. We'll let Min K catch all the fish." Daiyu grinned from ear to ear, "See how letting me keep him is beneficial?" The boy pouted slightly, his arms folded. _'I could've caught more fish.' _He thought as Daiyu used the string on Zuko's fishing rod to tie all the fish together as Min Ki caught them. "How many did he catch?" Zuko asked, "About twenty. That should be more than enough." Daiyu said as she pet the deer. "You're so helpful Min Ki."

"It's a natural fisher." Zuko pointed at the Cat deer, "Of course it's helpful." Both Min Ki and Daiyu looked at him, their expression somewhat glaring. "Is someone jealous that they couldn't catch healthy amount of fish and a Cat deer could?" Zuko's face had heated up with frustration, "Why would I be jealous of a Cat deer?" He argued. "Because it can fish better than you can and you're supposed to be super strong and ambidextrous and capable of anything." Even though she was teasing, she found herself liking when he got angery. Maybe it was because she enjoyed it or maybe because she was a sadist. "You love pushing my buttons, don't you?" He said to her as she nodded her head. "Pretty much. Anyway, let's go." She said as she pressed her left hand's palm on the boy's back, urging him to go forward in which he quickly did. Min Ki had followed right behind them. "Uncle!" Zuko called. "Iroh!" Daiyu called out to him as well once they made it near the camp.

"Zuko, Daiyu." They had heard his voice, "Remember that plant that I thought might be tea?" He asked them, Daiyu and Zuko had looked at each other, horrified. "You didn't!" Zuko said. "I did." Iroh turned around to them, revealing his red, swollen face that he was scratching. "And it wasn't." Zuko screamed of repulsion, Daiyu gasped of disgust, and the Cat deer shook its head. Iroh remained just as calm, "When the rash spreads to my throat, I'll stop breathing." He calmly stated while scratching it. "But look what I found! These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That, or macahoni berries that cause blindness." said Iroh, who seemed excited. Zuko sighed, "We're not taking anymore chances with these plants! We need to get help." His nephew urged. "But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation."

The teenage boy mused, "If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed." He said. Daiyu looked at Iroh, "But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula." Daiyu had looked at the two males, wondering what they were going to decide. They looked at one another and then nodded in agreement. "Earth Kingdom it is." He said as Daiyu looked at the both of them. "Well, that doesn't matter right now." They both looked at her, "Iroh needs some medical help and fast." As soon as she had said that, they had heard footsteps. "Hello, is anyone out there?" The three of them looked at one another and saw a young girl and woman traveling. "Oh, we heard someone screaming and we came to see what it was." With a sigh of relief, Daiyu pushed Iroh towards them. "Can you help us, he made tea out of a poisonous bush. He drank a white jade."

"You need treatment immediately!" The young brunette said as they had led them to a village that was near a lake. They had walked towards the village's hospital where Iroh was taken to a doctor. Song, the teenage brunette that helped found them, had begun to apply medicine, which looked like clay, over to the rash while Zuko and Daiyu had sat in the room. Min Ki was outside, giving reigns that were tied to a post. "You three must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it." Iroh had gave a rather bashful and embarrassed laugh, "Whoops!" He said. "So where are you traveling from." Song asked. Zuko quickly stood, acting rather scared and suspicious. Daiyu looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, "Yes, we're travelers." Daiyu slapped his leg, making him eye her and sat back down. "Do you have names?" Daiyu looked back at Zuko, who immediately answered. "Names? Of course we have names. I'm… Lee. And this is my uncle, uh… Mushi."

The Earthbender surprised a laugh as Iroh shot his nephew a very, very unhappy look from behind Song. "Yes, but my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior." His voice rather flippant along with his remark. Iroh looked over Song's shoulder as Lee, now Junior, who had clenched his fist at the name Iroh had just given him. "What's your name?" Song had then asked Daiyu. Before the girl could open her mouth, Zuko stepped in and answered. "Her name is Harumi." She looked at him, wondering what brought about that name. "Harumi? That's a pretty name." Daiyu wasn't even sure what the name had even meant. "It means 'Spring Beauty' or the 'Spring fruit.' Something with spring." The jade-eyed girl had smile sheepishly, her face growing warm. _'Does that mean Zuko thinks I'm beautiful like spring?'_ She asked herself, Iroh watching Daiyu's shy behavior and smiling.

"Mushi, Harumi, and Junior, huh? My name is Song. You three look like you could use a good meal." She had turned and swatted Iroh's hand, making him stop scratching his rash. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" She had asked them. "Well, we caught some fish." Daiyu had said, not wanting to be a nuisance. "And we need to be moving on." Zuko added. "That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck." Roast duck? It was Iroh's favorite. He immediately perked up, "Where do you live exactly?" Iroh asked in which both Daiyu and Zuko sighed. As soon as Song had placed more clay on Iroh's face, they had left and walked to Song and her mother's home with Min Ki right along side her until they reached the home. Daiyu had tied him to the post, stroking his head before going inside. They were immediately seated at the low table as Song's mother had placed a plate of roast duck at the center of the table before seating herself. "My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves."

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away." The young brunette voice had gotten low and sad. "That was the last time I saw my father." She had said as Zuko lowered his gaze and spoke, "I haven't seen my father in many years." Song then inquired, "Oh. Is he fighting in the war?" Iroh had slurped a mouthful of noodles, looking at his nephew to see how he would answer the question. Daiyu had kept her eyes fixated on her noodles, but listening in. "Yeah." He curtly answered. "And what about you, Harumi?" Song asked. "Where are your parents?" Both Zuko and Iroh had looked at her. Harumi looked at song and gave her a small smile, "Both my parents passed. My father died in the war and my mother died giving birth to me." She was so blunt, "I-I'm sorry I-I-" Song stuttered. "No need. I've gotten over it." Daiyu smiled. "They are," she looked at Zuko and Iroh, "my family now."

Both Zuko and Iroh had smiled. "We're the only family she ever needs." Zuko had said, the Earthbender happy about his words. "She's like a daughter to me. Junior is like a son as well. We've been together for a while now and so, we've learned how much we need each other." Song and her mother had smiled at "Mushi's" words. "That's sweet." Her mother replied as they all began to eat, the dark cloud over them simmering away.

As Zuko had waited outside, Daiyu had helped Song's mother wash dishes. "I know it must be hard to be parentless." The woman had said, Daiyu looking up at her. "I'm not parentless. Mushi is like a father to me." She had said as she had dried a dishes, her hand reaching out for the next. "Song is lucky to have known her mother. I never got to know mine." She had said as the woman smiled. "I'm sure your mother would've loved to know you, Harumi." Daiyu nodded her head, "I think so too." After she had dried the last plate, she placed it in the cabinet and left the kitchen, and went outside to see Zuko and Iroh in the courtyard. Fireflies had filled the air, their green bright like looking rather beautiful around them. Song, with her mother now coming over, had stood side by side. "Thank you for the the duck. It was excellent." Iroh thanked them. "You're very welcome." She handed him a small package of left over duck, "It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such… gusto." She had said as the man patted his stomach, "Much practice." Daiyu then bowed thankfully, "Thank you so very much for taking care of Mushi, Lee, and I. You've done a lot for us." She had said as Min Ki had stood beside her, Daiyu rubbing its back. "And he really loved the Goji berries you gave him."

"It's no problem." Song said with a smile. Zuko had turned to leave, but Iroh had stopped him. "Junior, where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people." Zuko turned and gave a small bow, his face covered by his hat. "Thank you." He said rather stoically. "I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned!" Song quickly preached, Daiyu frowned as she looked at Zuko's odd expression. "I know." His voice was quiet yet intense at the same time as he had walked off, Daiyu climbing Min Ki and following him and Iroh. They passed the courtyard gate and there was a stable, a war ostrich in there. Zuko stopped, looking at the animal and then released it, taking it with them. "What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness!" Iroh had said, shocked and disturbed by his nephew's actions. "They're about to show us a little more kindness." Daiyu frowned as he offered his hand to Iroh, "Well?" The former general looked down and hesitantly, and dreadfully, took his nephew's hand and climbed atop of the ostrich. "That is cruel, Zuko." She commented. "Life is cruel." He replied.

* * *

It took them a few more days until they had reached another village, but by that time they had ran out of food and out of money. Daiyu had decided to take on odd jobs, while Iroh and Zuko decided to sell things. She had worked in a flower shop, had danced in the streets, and had done sword play with anyone that was willing. She had made plenty of gold pieces and brought her bag of money with her and Min Ki and to the cave that she was staying in with Iroh and Zuko. When she had came back, Zuko and Iroh were speaking. She had came in and cleared her throat, both of them looking up at her. "I did some odd jobs around the village and made a bunch of gold pieces." She had said as she had handed Iroh the large pouch. "That is great! Money earned from hardwork is the best work." He had said, implying something. He then shifted his attention back to Zuko, "But Zuko had don some serious shopping." Iroh began looking at a goal teapot in front of him. "But where did you get the money?" He asked. Daiyu had looked at Zuko, who avoided the question. "Do you like your new teapot?" He asked. "To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup." Iroh walked over to Zuko who had his back lying on the opposite wall of the cave. "I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by." Iroh then put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

Daiyu had sat close to the fire, her hands spread in front of her. "There's no honor for me without the Avatar." Zuko replied. "Zuko…" Iroh then sighed, "Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now." His nephew then replied, "Then there is no hope at all." Daiyu had looked over her shoulder at the scene as Zuko now stood, "No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

It all seemed like his words of wisdom had fell on deaf ears as Zuko looked back at him and then got up to leave. He walked away from the cave, but Daiyu came running after him. "Zuko," she called him as he turned to look at her. "I'm not going to tell you how to feel but. I think you need time to travel alone." Zuko appeared confused, "I think you need time for yourself. I will keep Iroh at bay, but… There's something you need to figure out and you can only figure out yourself by yourself." She had said as he looked rather surprised. She had walked closer and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I trust that you'll think about this for a while… But just know that Iroh and I will always be there for you, to support you." She smiled at him. Zuko smiled in return, his hand clasped over hers. "Take Min Ki." She had pulled the Cat deer's reigns and gave them to Zuko. "We'll see each other again, Min Ki. Okay?" She told the feline fauna which seemed quite confused. "Take care of Zuko for me." She then pushed Zuko, "Go on. Go."

The boy nodded and then left but then paused. "Daiyu." She had folded her hands behind her, "Hm?" She hummed, letting him know that he had her attention. "I know that I've been mean and distant to you-" She shook her head, "Don't apologize. I know why but I hope when you come back, we'll… We'll be closer, okay?" She had said as he nodded. "Take care." She waved as he had walked further and further away before climbing atop of Min Ki and riding away. Iroh then left the cave, "Where is Zuko?"Iroh had asked, "I told him to travel alone for a while. But we'll be right behind him, he just needs time to think." She had turned to look at Iroh, who was concerned but understood. "We'll watch over him."

* * *

I did not feel like doing Siege of the North and I didn't really see how much of a Daiyu could've made during that time. So I skipped it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_The Jade and the Dragon_

* * *

"How much longer did he think I said he needed time? He's going too far, especially with Min Ki!" Daiyu groaned as she and Iroh had walked alongside each other. "I'm really starting to worry." She had looked up at him, "After seeing the little boy treat him like that in that village, I'm not really sure if Zuko-" She was interrupted. "Zuko did learn something, quite a few things. We have to be patient." He had said they were in mountain's area, filled with rocks and trees. Daiyu sighed heavily, before feeling a shift. She quickly turned around had shoved her fist forward, breaking the rock that was rumbling towards them in small, tiny ones. Iroh looked in shock, "That's some strength." He had said as Daiyu chuckled. "Strength and Earthbending. Sifu Taolan taught me." She said confidently. "Who are you?!" A childish voice had broken through the air. Daiyu and Iroh looked around and then up ahead to see a short girl standing on a large rock.

"Travelers that were minding their own business before you tried to kill us!" Daiyu replied as the girl, appeared rather shocked. "Oh, I didn't know. It's just… I've been in some trouble so…" Daiyu smiled. "It's fine." She had said. Iroh then cleared his throat, "How about we all discuss this over some fresh, hot tea?" He asked. "That sounds kind of good." The young girl said, jumping down towards them. Iroh and Daiyu had made a campfire on a rock ledge, the teapot that Iroh had gotten from Zuko days before being used. Up close, Daiyu could tell that the girl was blind but her clothes seemed quite expensive. So why was she out here by herself? Iroh them poured the three of them a cup of tea, Daiyu had took hers and he had offered the blind child a cup, but she doesn't take it immediately. "Here is your tea. You seemed a little too young to be traveling alone." Iroh said to her. The young girl then took the cup, "You seem a little too old."

Daiyu smiled as Iroh laughed, "Perhaps I am." He then said. "I know what you're thinking. I look like I can't handle being by myself." Daiyu arched a brow, "I wasn't thinking that." Iroh replied. "You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea." The girl noted. "It's call being polite." Daiyu had said, "He made the tea, he serves the tea. He only poured your cup to be courteous not out of pity." She said as the girl nodded and then took a sip of her cup. "People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself by myself." Iroh then smiled, "You sound like my nephew." He had a point there. She definitely sounded like Zuko, "Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you; I just met you."

Both the child and Daiyu laughed. "So, where is your nephew?" She asked. "We've been tracking him." Daiyu answered. "I told him to go out on his own and think. He's a bit lost and he's gone through a very rough change and he doesn't know how to handle them or won't even try to interpret them. He's…" Iroh and the blind girl next to them had faced her, listening intently. "He's trying to figure out who he is, or more like I told him to figure out who he is by giving him space. I know I said for him to leave and think, but…" The girl then spoke, "But you're following him." Daiyu looked down at her tea, "Because if he needs me, well us, we'll be there. I want him to know that we'll always be there for him." The girl smiled. "He's quite lucky, even if he doesn't know it." She then stood, "Thank you for the conversation and tea." Daiyu and Iroh had looked up at her, "Our please. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights." She shook her head, "No… The things you said. It helped me."

Iroh had looked at Daiyu, "No problem." The jade-eyed girl replied, sipping her tea. The child had picked up her bag and began to leave, but she stopped and turned to look at them. "Maybe you should tell him that you need him too." Daiyu froze as Iroh sipped his tea, the girl leaving. It's true, when did she ever tell Zuko that she needed him? Iroh had looked at Daiyu, "She has a point." The girl looked away, "I know." And with that, she stood. "Let's go." Iroh had poured water on the fire and cleaned everything up.

They had then began to leave, riding the war ostrich. "Something doesn't feel right, does it?" She had asked Iroh, who had nodded her head. "I've been that heavy feeling for a while. You don't think he's in trouble do you?" He asked her as Daiyu looked ahead, "I have a feeling he might be." She then tapped her leg on the side of the war ostrich to signal for it to go faster. It began speeding ahead, Iroh looking uneasy of how fast they were going. "Don't you think this is too fast?" Daiyu looked over her shoulder at him, "If Zuko is in danger then we need to hurry." He looked at her and then at the desert town ahead where debris and moving around was going on. "Well, I have a good guess of where he might be." He had said as Daiyu noticed it too. When the ostrich horse made it there, Daiyu signaled for Iroh to look for Zuko. She had seen Azula who threw herself to Aang, who jumped out of the way. Not too far, the short girl that they had tea earlier with appeared.

She was one of the new members of the Avatar group, which seemed to be quite befitting of her. Everyone had then joined up, all of them closing in on Azula. "Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done." Slowly and cautiously, she raised her hands in surrender, "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." Daiyu inhaled deeply but before they could counter her attack, which they had expected, she had aimed at Iroh with a blast of blue fire going straight for his chest. Daiyu's eyes widened as she followed it, Iroh spinning and falling towards the ground. Both Zuko and Daiyu were mortified, the girl screaming as she ran over to him and everyone else combing elements together to attack Azula, who had managed to escape from the explosion. Daiyu had kneeled over Iroh, her hands shaking and hovering over his wound. Zuko kneeled next to her, his fist clenched and his jaw set in anger.

"I-Iroh…" Daiyu stuttered her eyes looking to see if he would make any sounds or movement. He groaned softly, which helped chip in some relief but she was still worried. "Get away from us!" She heard Zuko scream to the Avatar and his group. The waterbender, Katara as Daiyu remember, had placed one hand over heart and the other outstretched towards them, "I can help!" That's right, she could waterbend. It would be easier and more safer than some raggedy bandages or whatever they would have to use. Before Zuko sent them away, she grabbed his wrist and he had looked at her. Her eyes stared at him, signaling for him to quit his actions. "Please, Katara." Daiyu had said as she looked up at the blue-eyed girl. Katara nodded and went on the opposite direction, kneeling beside the wounded older man. She had bend some water from her canteen and placed it over Iroh's wound, the water and her hands glowing as she performed her healing techniques.

"Why do you trust them?" She heard him muffle, "For all we know-" Daiyu quickly stared at him, "Shut up." She bluntly said, the Prince surprised by her words. "Just shut up!" She screamed at him. Even though it wasn't Zuko's fault, she was scared and she was hurt. She also knew that next time she and Azula faced each other, she was seeking revenge. Katara had then looked at Daiyu, seeing her as the more reasonable one to speak to. "He'll be fine and it won't scar since I healed it immediately. He might need some rest and will feel sore, but he's safe. This wasn't life endangering as it could've been without proper care." She explained as Daiyu nodded her head. "Thank you, Katara." The waterbender continued on for a few minutes before stopping, standing. She and the group had left, Daiyu helping Iroh to his feet and then dragging him towards the ostrich horse which she helped him on and laid him down on it. "Where's Min Ki?" She asked him, Zuko pointing at the post where he had tied him. Daiyu began to walk in that direction and saw the Cat deer, standing patiently. He was surprised by her and was more than happy to see her, nuzzling his face against her cheek. She had stroked his head and then untied him. "Get on." She told Zuko. "What about you?" He asked her as she looked at him.

Wasn't he angry by how she acted? She thought for sure he was going to hate her, but yet he was concerned about her? "I'll be fine. I need to walk." She said, "But you need to rest your legs as well." Daiyu had led the ostrich to walk alongside Zuko and Min Ki. They remained silent. They had found a desert shack which seemed quite raggedy, but it was worth it. It was large and had two bedrooms even though they were small. Zuko had helped Daiyu get Iroh in a room, preparing a bed and making sure that it was clean and comfortable at least. They had looked down at the unconscious Iroh, Daiyu's hands on her head as she tried to keep herself calm. She could've lost him today, she could've lost another person. She was tired of losing people, especially people she had loved. "Daiyu, you need rest." Zuko tried to persuade her, she looked up at him and shook her head. "Not until he wakes up and I know he's okay." She had said, as Zuko grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "You can't let Uncle see you like this." He had argued, but she shook her head. "I need to see him awake before I go to sleep." She put her foot down.

"Go to bed." He placed both hands on her shoulders, gripping them tightly. "You're a mess." He had said as she tried to keep herself from tearing up. "What if Katara's healing ability didn't work? What if Uncle isn't going to make it? I-I…" He had never seen her panic like this. The always calm and stoic Daiyu, was chipping away and he was seeing the mask coming off. She was so powerless, susceptible… It was because Iroh had meant so much to her that she was afraid of losing him. Losing him would be like losing her father all over again. "He's going to be fine. You wanted me to believe in Katara, right? Now it's time you start believing in Uncle." She gazed up at him and pushed her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. His eyes had looked towards his sleeping Uncle, wondering if he had said the right choice of words to Daiyu. If things had gone left, what were they going to do? How were they going to continue on without him? Both of them would be a wreck.

She moved back, her eyes red and puffy. Zuko had solicitously placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped away the tears from the corner of her eyes. It was in that moment that he knew Daiyu could not be strong for him and so he had to be strong for her like he had always tried to be. Her eyes seemed so crestfallen, and it caused a sting in his heart. She had sat down, her pupils staring at Iroh. Her petite left hand had slowly went towards Iroh's face, her hand brushing against his cheek in a tender manner. Zuko had knelt beside her, and she had rested her hand on his shoulder. Her crying and her worrying was making her tiresome even though she was trying to fight the idea of going to sleep just to be awake when Iroh was. Zuko had pulled an extra blanket and wrapped it around them. "Go to sleep." He calmly said as she nodded her head, not bothering to fight him or her sleep anymore.

* * *

Morning had came and there was still no movement from Iroh. Daiyu had woken up to see Iroh's still unconscious state and Zuko's sleeping one. Her eyes went from her father figure and to the boy beside her, wondering how much he was worrying. The least she could do was find them something to eat. She had made a notion to move, but felt a tight hand clasped around her wrist. She looked down in surprise to see that it was Zuko. "What are you doing?" He asked her, his eyes still closed. Was he awake this whole time or was he just an extremely light sleeper and she hadn't known? "I'm going to make us something to eat." She had said. "I'm going to help you." He had said as she had nodded and let him follow her in the kitchen. "He didn't wake up at all, did he?" She had asked as he stood and walked with her towards the kitchen. "No, he didn't." Daiyu sighed and then looked around the broken down shack's kitchen, trying to find something to eat and let alone something to cook with.

"Daiyu," He called her name as she turned to look at him. "Do you even know how to cook?" She looked at him with wide eyes. Did she know how to cook? Well, she never had to cook before for all her life and so… she never actually tried it. "Uh…" She laughed nervously, Zuko giving her a deadpanned expression. "I mean I could always try, right?" She asked as he shook her head. "How about we just hunt for something outside and just let it cook over a fire. I don't need you poisoning us." The girl glared at him. "How do you know? I might be really good at it!" She had placed her hands on her hips, "Or you might be terrible and we all die in here." She watched as he had gone towards the door, looking back at her. "Are you coming or what?" She had walked her way over and followed him outside. "Shouldn't one of us stay behind in case he wakes up?" Zuko had looked at her, "If you want to then you can."

Even though she wanted to stay by Iroh's side, she was worried about Zuko going out in this foreign territory on his own and what if Azula had showed up? Daiyu had frowned, growing more and more concerned. She had then went over to Min Ki. "Hey boy, if you see Azula you come and get me right?" She asked the Cat deer, which licked her hands as she tried to pet it. She wasn't sure if it had understood what she said but she was pretty sure that if trouble was afoot he would come alert her or that's what she wanted to believe. She had followed Zuko down the rocky hill with ease, when they had made it towards flat lands, the sound of a river could be heard. "So, we're going to eat some fish?" She asked him. "Not much of a choice." Zuko had replied as they gone over there. "Then maybe Min Ki should've came with us." Daiyu had said as she had bent her knees, her hand dipping in the cold water.

"I can fish!" She grinned at Zuko's hurt ego. "You mean like that puny one you caught last time? I'm pretty sure that's not going to feed Iroh or let alone yourself or me." He glared at her from the corner of her eyes while she feigned ignorance.

**-/-/-**

They had caught quite a few fish after Zuko had fell in the river several times trying to stab his makeshift spear into the water. Daiyu had to keep blocking the fish from continuing forward by making a wall using earthbending to make it easier for him. When they had made it back to the shack, they had smelled what seemed like a hot batch of tea. "Instinctively, they ran out back to see a campfire and Iroh poking the fire with a stick. "Ah, there you two are." Daiyu had ran over to him, hugging him in which caught him by surprise but he had returned her embrace. "Iroh, you're okay. I was so scared!" She cried as he had gingerly rubbed the back of her head to calm her down. "I'm fine and my chest feels much, much better. I know it wasn't you two who did that." He had said as he looked down, "There isn't even a scar." He pointed out. "It is because Katara, the waterbender of the Avatar's group healed you with her waterbending." Zuko had explained as he had began to place the fish through sticks. Iroh nodded, now understanding. Daiyu had left the hug and nodded as well. "She offered her assistance and I had taken it"

That could've only meant that Zuko wasn't willing. "Either way, I'm fine and I feel very good and starving." He handed her a cup of tea in which she had began to drink. After Zuko had set up putting the fishes around the fire, he began to speak. "So Uncle, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced Firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her." Iroh shook his head, "No, she's crazy and she needs to go down." Both Zuko and Daiyu nodded, agreeing with Iroh's statement. Iroh had stood, grunting. "It's time to resume your training." Daiyu's eyes popped open, "But you can't, you just recovered. You need more time and at least eat." He looked at her and then at the fish. "Okay, maybe I should eat first." He sat back down as she sighed of relief.

When the fish were fully cooked, Iroh took at least four sticks. Two were in each hand as he began munching down, both Zuko and Daiyu smiled. They were both glad that Iroh was back to his usual self. After they finishe eating, Iroh was now focused on Zuko's training. "Lightning is a pure expression of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire." Daiyu had took the tea kettle of the fire and poured it into another pot. She then began to pour three cups, "It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind." Daiyu handed a cup to Zuko, "I see. That's why we're drinking tea: To calm the mind." Daiyu held back a laugh as Iroh quickly tried to cover up the fact that they were drinking tea just to be drinking tea. "Oh yeah, good point! I mean, yes."

Iroh then stood and motioned for Zuko to follow, Daiyu watching them both go towards the edge of the hill and looked at the valley with a walled, abandoned city beneath them. "There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang; positive energy and negative energy. " Iroh then held up one finger on each hand to stand for the two forms of energy, ying and yang. "Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together." He explained as he brings his hands together to illustrate the point. "You provide release and guidance, creating lightning." Daiyu had stood and walked towards the front of the shack to check on Min Ki. The cat deer was lying down, seemingly content. It's ears had twitched at the sound of her feet and it had looked up.

"Hey Min Ki." She cooed as she knelt down and rubbed the area inbetween its eyes and nose. "You must be hungry, huh? Come on." She had untied him and lead him towards the forest in which the deer protectively stood beside her. "Nobody is out here, Min Ki. I'm fine." She smiled at him, patting the side of its face to show him that she understood his actions and that she was well off. "There's a bush of goji berries." She pointed and it had walked over, sniffing the fruit before eating some of them. She had let out a sigh, relieved at most. Iroh was fine and she was worried sick, but she had hoped that nothing like that had happened again. _'Lu Ten, forgive me for almost letting Uncle slip through my fingers...' _She thought. She had tried long and hard not to think about Lu Ten, the thought of not seeing him anymore was already painful and the last time she had seen him, he was dead. Every time the image of him came in her mind, it was the image of his skin ghostly white and his body cold from death. She tried hard to remember his smiling face, but… it always became a face she wished she had never seen.

She tilted her head back and looked up to see the dark clouds forming far away. She then heard what sounded like a horse or- She turned to see that it was Zuko on the ostrich, "Hey, where are you going?" Daiyu asked him. "I'll be back." He had said as he kept galloping. She wasn't sure what to think, but something told her that it wasn't good. She had then saw Iroh going back into the shack from the distance. She had walked back up the hill and went into the shack, "Iroh, what's wrong with Zuko and where is he going?" She asked him as Iroh sighed. "I'm not sure…" He had said, "But I'm worried." Daiyu furrowed her brows and then turned around, "Then I'm going after him." She had looked at Min Ki, patting his side. "We're going to follow Zuko, alright?" She said to him before climbing onto and gently pulling the reigns. The Cat deer began running, going in the same direction that Zuko and his ostrich had went.

They made a sharp left and then turned ride, going deeper in the valley. They had seen the ostrich horse standing not too far, but Zuko wasn't anywhere around. Daiyu had climbed down and looked around, her eyes searching for the sixteen-year-old Firebender. "Zuko!" She called him, her eyes searching for him fervently. She had looked up at the mountain, seeing a person at the top of it. "Is that Zuko? Is he crazy?!" She shouted. Daiyu exhaled deeply and stomped her right foot down and a large colmumn of earth shot her up towards the mountain peak and she had contorted her body to the right to halt the column from going any further. She jumped towards the peak, being careful with her footing. Zuko was on his hands his knees, gasping for air. "Zuko, are you alright?" She asked him, her hands on his back. "Why does everything always blow up in my face?!" Her eyes widened at his sudden outburst before softening. "That's not true." She tried to comfort him.

"Sometimes you want things to happen right away, but you have to be patient. Great things happen slowly so you'll be able to appreciate the steps you took to get them to happen. So don't give up before it can happen." He looked up at her, "Even if things don't go well, you'll still have me and Iroh right behind you." She smiled, hoping that it would cheer him up. "I don't need you right behind me!" He sat up, "I told you I don't need you doting on me." Daiyu narrowed her eyes, "I know that and I told you that I won't. But I'm trying to tell you that if you need me, I'm here because I need you too." He was surprised by her words, his shocked expression then softening. "You and Iroh are all I have. You mean so much to me and I don't want you to feel like you're not important to me. You're everything to me…" She lowered her head, "Everything…" She repeated. "I really mean that much to you?" He asked as she looked at despondently. "N-Not just to me." She stuttered, "But to Iroh and I." She had said as she had felt him take her hand, and put something it.

"What's this?" She asked as he removed his hand from hers and looked at the pendant in her hand. It was a jade pendant carved into a dragon. Her eyes lit up as she looked at him in surprise, "When I was alone, I had stumbled upon this one village and there was jeweler." He averted his eyes and scratched his cheek, "I wanted to get you something and he told me the best thing to do was make it… And so, I looked for a jade stone that matched your, uh… eyes and then he helped me but I did all the carving on my own." It had a black brim as It was circular shaped and inside of it was a dragon carved out of jadeite. Softly, she let her fingers touch the carved stone as she felt all the small intricate details that he had done. "He told me that whoever I was making it for must make me happy…" He blushed slightly as Daiyu found herself smiling pretty hard from excitement. It was true, a jade dragon stood for happiness, immortality, procreation, fertility and activity. And the only thing that could balance jade was the dragon.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It is also the greatest gift that I was ever given." She had said to him as she had placed it on, and the touched it with a sense of happiness and gratefulness. "I'm… I'm happy that you thought of me and made this for me." Zuko had kept his eyes averted, feeling flushed. "It's… It's nothing." Daiyu couldn't help but laugh, which caused him to give her a rather embarrassed yet heated glare. "What's so funny?" He asked her as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "It's nothing. It's just I never seen you so… humble and sheepish. It's cute." She teased. "What? I am not being sheepish! Stop making fun of me!" He yelled as she placed both hands on her stomach, laughing at his frustration. "I-It's time to go anyway." He stood as he carefully made his way down the peak, Daiyu soon following after him and laughing the entire way down.

* * *

After a few long, traveling days they had found themselves at a bar due to Iroh's plan of meeting with an old friend. Zuko and Daiyu weren't sure about this old friend, but did they have to doubt Iroh? It wasn't like he would get them in a sticky situation or make their situation any worse. Inside the bar, Daiyu and Zuko were having a cup of watermelon juice while Iroh was conversing with two men at a Pai Sho table. "I hope he didn't bring us here just to gamble at Pai Sho." Zuko had said as Daiyu looked at him, still drinking out of her straw. "I don't think so. I think Iroh is up to something." She had replied, watching the man as he had and the Pai Sho player had began placing tiles on the board. "Or maybe he is gambling…" She began to doubt him herself. Zuko sighed his irritation, Daiyu frowning and then looking back at her juice. "At least we had a decent meal; I was getting kind of tired of fish." She tried to deter the conversation, to distract him. "Yeah, even though we're looking and eating like filthy wanderers."

"It's better than being starving, filthy wanders." She tried to lighten the mood but it did nothing but hurt Zuko's pride. She knew that the poor life wasn't doing nothing but chipping away his arrogance. He felt like he was deserving of his high class life and for it to suddenly rip away from it, it wasn't making him feel any less highly of himself or just struck a hard, deep nerve. "Don't worry, soon we'll find the Avatar and we'll be at the castle eating the most delicious delicacies that the Fire Nation has to offer." Her words did some good, he looked at her with a hopeful glaze in his eyes. "You think so?" He asked as she nodded. "I know so." She tried to appear confident to help lift his spirits and it seemed to work, even if it worked just a little.

Iroh then had walked over to them, "It's time for us to go." He had said as he placed each hand on their shoulder. Daiyu and Zuko had looked at each other skeptically and then nodded and stood, leaving their empty glasses. "What were you old gasbags talking about?" Zuko asked, his term to describe doing nothing but making Daiyu roll her eyes. "I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game." He said as they continued on. Suddenly, the people that were searching for them to arrest them a few days ago had appeared. "It's over! You three fugitives are coming with me!" The man barked. "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your head." The man who had played Pai Sho with Iroh had said. Daiyu looked wide eyed, confused by his outburst. "I thought you said he would help?!" Zuko yelled, confused. "He is. Just watch." Iroh whispered confidently. "You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" Iroh's friend had said which seemed to perk up the ears of the people in the bar.

"Oh boy…" Daiyu mumbled. "Gold?" One mad had said, looking at Iroh's friend. Several of the men pulled out knives and approach the group of the men who tried to arrest them. There was a making of a bar riot, people fighting and people getting kicked away. Earthbenders and sandbenders alike fighting, which had helped the trio and Iroh's friend had lead them out of the building, Daiyu and Zuko riding Min Ki as Iroh and Zuko took the ostrich. They had made it to the small village near the edge of the desert and entered a building. Iroh's companion had made sure no one was watching before shutting the door, which Daiyu had realized that they were in a flower ship. "It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets." The Order of the White Lotus? Daiyu appeared shocked, amazed and shock that Iroh was the Grandmaster. He had constantly gave her books five years ago, telling her about the organization but to know that he was apart of it was more than shocking.

"Now that you played Pai Sho,are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some real help?" It would appear that Zuko did not know what OWL was. "You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts." Iroh apologized on Zuko's behalf, who appeared annoyed. The man had then knocked on a door in the back, a small window in the middle of the door had slid open and a pair of eyes peeked through. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?" The man behind the door asked. "One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." Iroh said the password as the door opened. Iroh and the Pai Sho man had walked in, Daiyu had held Zuko back. Iroh had turned to face them, "I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here." He instructed as Zuko frowned and snatched his arm away from Daiyu and crossed his arms across his chest. "Look, don't be so pissy about it." Daiyu had said, annoyed by Zuko's behavior. "Why aren't we members? What's going on? I think you have some idea what this is."

"I do." She nodded, "But it's not important for us to know about it. We need to patient." Zuko rolled his eyes and then leaned over a nearby plant and then sniffed it. "Sniffing plants, Zuko? Really?" She arched a brow as he looked back at her, "I was curious." Was his reply as she sighed and then walked around the shop. "It's a black jade rose!" She grinned excitedly as she looked at the flower that was a deep red, almost black and had shiny leaves on its stem. Zuko had walked over and looked at it, "So, basically it's you as a flower?" He asked her as she looked up at him. "I guess you can say that. Do you think it's pretty?" She asked him, "It's alright." Immediately, her face went deadpanned. "Oh yeah?" She had then said, "Well, that's you over there." She pointed at the Venus flytrap. "You're evil." He frowned at her words, "I'm not evil!" He spat. "Then say that the flower is pretty." She had said with pouty lips, "Say my flower is beautiful."

He wasn't in the mood for her childish games and teasing. "It is not that important." He had continued to say with his arms still folded. "Then you're evil just like that flower." He growled, "Fine! You're flower is pretty. Now, can you stop comparing me to that ugly flower?!" Daiyu chuckled, "Prince Zuko of the Flower Nation." He slapped his palm against his head as she went into a giggling fit. "Don't worry, Your Floralness." And then another slap to his forehead, which made her clutch on her stomach and laugh. Even though he was annoyed by her, he had to admit that her high pitch laugh was a good sound to hear during these depressing times. "You're so fun to make fun of Zuko." She said as she wiped a tear. "I'm glad annoying me amuses you so." He said dryly as she smiled. "You know I'm only kidding with you." She had said as he re-folded his arms and looked at her. "I know." He replied as she had looked around the flower shop, looking at more flowers. "I can't wait until we go somewhere so that I can take a bath." She sighed, "my clothes are dirty and I smell like dirt." Zuko had watched as she had sniffed her hair and then stuck her tongue out in repulsion. "Hopefully."

Daiyu had walked over towards a bench and sat down, Zuko then walking over there and sitting next to her. "I'm tired…" She yawned, "All of this running and stuff, I'm tired of it." She had laid her head against the boy's shoulder, his cheeks flushing red as his kept her amber pupils on her form. "As long as we're fugitives, we'll always have to run." He had said as she nodded. "I know but hopefully, Iroh's friend can help us." She said as she yawned again, falling asleep and Zuko doing the same as well. Before he could go deep into his sleep, the door that the members had gone it had opened. Iroh stepped out which put Zuko on the alert, quickly standing and going into a fighting stance and Daiyu falling to her side and hitting her head on the bench. "OW!" She yelped, rubbing the part in which she had hit her head and glowered at the boy in front of her. "What? I was trying to protect you." He said. "And hurt me while doing it!" She snapped. She then stood, her hand over where she hit her head. "So is the meeting over, Iroh?" She asked him. "Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sing Se." Daiyu immediately felt her heart drop and a lump in her throat. "Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Zuko questioned. The man who had helped them, Iroh's friend, then came out and spoke. "The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice two more." Iroh nodded, "We can hide in plain sight right there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through the city." Iroh said as his eyes then shifted to Daiyu, who seemed withdrawn and small.

Another man had walked into the shop. "I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the streets looking them. Iroh and Zuko had walked towards the window, looking through to see the two men from earlier asking had they seen them. Zuko and Iroh had looked at each other questioningly, wondering how they were going to get out of this situation. Iroh's friend had managed to make them slip through a secret door and got them and Min Ki into a wag. Daiyu had tried to instruct the Cat deer to stay low in the wagon while she, Iroh, and Zuko had hid into three large flower pots. They had managed to stay unseen until they had reached the harbor where they were out of the flower pots and then going towards harbor of the ship that would be taken them back to Ba Sing Se. Immediately, Min Ki was taken to the lower deck with the rest of the animal companions and Daiyu had walked grimly on our own.

"Daiyu is acting strange." Zuko had said to Iroh as they were on the ship's deck, Daiyu leaning on the rail and looking out at the water. "She hasn't been in Ba Sing Se since Lu Ten's death as well as her father's. This is the home she was raised in and so she must have some deep feelings and memories of the place." Iroh explained. "I don't know how to comfort her because even I think of Lu Ten and my greatest military disgrace." Iroh looked down as Zuko didn't know how to respond. He began to walk over to Daiyu, who was fiddling with her pendant and rubbing her thumb against the jadeite dragon but he stopped when he noticed someone touching her hair. Daiyu's eyes had widened and she had immediately looked right. "You look a little down." The male had said.

Daiyu had stared at the stranger with tan skin, unruly dark brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes. "What's your name, doll face?" She had looked away from him and back at the ocean. "Harumi." She answered blandly. The boy seemed mildly interested by her distant nature, "I'm Jet."

* * *

Since it took me so long to update and I didn't pretty much care for the last chapter, I give you all this. I was going make this long like I did previously, but I'm going to keep it like this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_In the Heart of Ba Sing Se, Pt. 1_

* * *

The jade-eyed girl looked at Jet and then nodded her head. "Thanks for telling me something I didn't ask to know." She said coolly, as she stood and walked away. The boy known as Jet followed behind, persistent in his chase. Zuko scowled, watching with fiery eyes at the boy who followed Daiyu. "Who is that young fellow following Daiyu?" Iroh had asked, "It maybe someone that is interested." He went on to say. "Why are you telling me this like I care?!" Zuko howled, everyone around them looking at them as Iroh appeared afraid himself. He could've sworn he had saw his nephew breathe fire and smoke was rising from the top of his head and ears. "O-Oh… My apologies, nephew." He held his hands up defensively as his nephew walked around him and stormed off.

"Look, _Jet_, can you please leave me alone?" Daiyu looked over her shoulder at the boy with a stalk of prairie grass in his mouth. "The more you push away, the more challenging it gets." He had said as she rolled her arms and folded her arms in her chest. "I'm not interested in anything you have to offer." She made it clear, not sure what his intentions were. "It's just your face reminded me of someone." Daiyu had knitted her brows together. "Of whom might I ask?" She bothered to ask. "Me." He pointed his thumb to himself. "I can see you dealt with some heavy loss. Let me guess, you lost your parents." The Earthbender eyes lowered sadly. "My parents were taken by the Fire Nation, were yours too?" He had asked her as she sighed. "No. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was ordered to commit suicide by the Army. He surrendered during a losing battle and so they made him kill himself. My brother had died against Earthbender in the warrior."

"That's tough." Daiyu heard him say as she nodded her head. "It is. Now, will you leave me alone?" Before the boy could utter another word, Daiyu had kept walking with her eyes looking straight ahead and her face scrunched up in irritation. _'Who does that guy think he is? He called me 'Doll face' the nerve of him.'_ She thought as she had searched for Zuko who was leaning on the ship rail. She was going to speak to him, but then saw Jet walking towards them. She turned around, wondering just how that strange guy managed to move so far and what did he want with Zuko in the first place? Not only that, Jet wasn't alone. Two people were with him, one short and the other tall. The prairie grass boy then stepped out towards the rail, his minion as Daiyu thought of them had followed right behind him. She wanted to go over there, to know what was being discussed but she didn't like Jet. And so she turned away, walking around once more.

She would go see Min Ki, but she didn't want to bother him since he was probably irritable cramped up so low in the ship with the other animals. Iroh was too busy interested in what Jet had to say and so she avoided him as well. Maybe she was being paranoid and becoming herself not easy to trust people or maybe the guy just stepped on her toes a little and she's holding a grudge. Whatever it was, she did intend on solving it or changing it. Iroh had then approached her, a smile on his face. "What is it, Iroh?" She had asked, wondering what made him smile. "Zuko and your new friends are going to steal food from the Captain, who has giving people his rotten leftovers. They are going to share them with the refugees." He explained as Daiyu rolled her eyes. So, maybe the Jet guy wasn't as bad as she thought he was. "That's nice." She put it nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders with her arms still across her chest. "What's the matter?" Iroh had asked her as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "I don't really trust that Jet guy. I don't know why, but I just don't. He gives off a bad vibe but then again, maybe I'm just paranoid."

The older man nodded, "It is only logical that you would feel that way. There are few people you can trust in this world but even the people you trust will or can betray you faster than a stranger." He had a point, but she didn't want to believe that Iroh or Zuko would ever betray her. "This journey in search for the Avatar has been tough on us all. I know you that you don't want to say that it has been tough on you, but I know it has. There's an emotional strain on you and your relationship with Zuko has been up and down." Daiyu had lowered her eyes and let out a sigh. "Sometimes I don't know if we're distant or if we're close…" She replied softly. "I know but I think these highs and lows will get you to be closer again. Zuko has changed since being banished; he's not the same person he was before. And you are not the same since your years in Kyoshi lsland. You have grown where Zuko is still finding himself."

She nodded her head, "I know and I'm trying to be supportive but I don't know how. I know that by just being there for him, to let him know that I'm always on his side is enough… But sometimes, I think it isn't. I'm not sure what to really do." Iroh had looked at her and then back out into the ocean. "You'll know eventually. It is just not clear now." She liked to believe that, but even she thought that Iroh was unsure himself. Zuko had then returned, handing them some food as Jet was passing out food to the passengers of the ferry. As Iroh and Daiyu sat to eat, Zuko with them as well. Jet's friend had then sat down with them. Daiyu had eyed them before eating her soup, not bothering to say a word. Due to the awkward silence, Iroh decided to break it. "So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man." He commented.

The short person, Smellerbee, then shot Iroh a heated glare. "Maybe it's because I'm not a man!" She snapped, both Iroh and Daiyu a bit surprised. So, that wasn't a boy? "Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Iroh yelled as the girl stomped off, Daiyu shaking her head. "I think you've done enough damage, _Mushi_." Iroh blushed and then began stuffing his mouth, embarrassed and feeling rather uncomfortable. The tall, silent boy had went after her and as he walked off to talk to the short girl. Daiyu placed the bowl to her lips, drinking the broth that was left. Jet had then came over, sitting down with them in a calm manner as if it was okay. Daiyu watched him, her eyes burning holes into him as he had sat next to her. He gave her a mischievous grin and she rolled her eyes before closing them. "Can I get some thanks, Dollface?" He asked as she placed the bowl down, quickly wiping her mouth. "Thank you." Her voice was flat but that didn't seem to bother him. He then looked at Iroh, "Is she always like this?" Jet asked. "Harumi is not really fond of strangers. So yes, she is always like this." Iroh smiled. "But thank you for the food."

"It's no big deal." The male said as he then looked down at his own food. "From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall." Daiyu had looked at him, her jade eyes wondering why he seemed so interested in Ba Sing Se. "It is a magnificent sight." Iroh had then added. "So you've been there before?" asked Jet. Iroh nodded despondently, "Once, when I was a different man." His eyes then averted as there was a glint of regret in them. Jet then glanced around, Zuko's eyes on Daiyu as she had looked at Iroh with an unreadable expression. "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning. A second chance." Iroh smiled. "That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." Daiyu knew that Iroh directed that at Zuko, who was looking down at his food and pretending that he hadn't noticed the hint. "What have you done in the past that you're not proud of, Jet?" Daiyu had bluntly. "Harumi, you must never ask a man about his past especially when he's trying to atone for his future." Daiyu glare at him as Iroh gave her a slight frown. She looked away, "You're right. How rude of me." She wasn't sincere, Jet knew that much, but she was at least trying. "It's alright. I know you don't trust me." Jet had said as the Earthbender had looked at him. "I don't blame you, I don't trust me either." She narrowed his eyes at his words and then stood and walked away. "She's a tough one. I never had been so denied." Jet had said as Iroh looked at Daiyu's leaving form. "She has gone through a lot. She's actually really kind but it is going to take some time." He tried to explain as Zuko then stood. "Lee, will you make sure Harumi is alright?" Iroh asked as Zuko looked at his Uncle. "I was going to do that anyway." And with that, he turned around and followed the direction where she went.

"They're pretty close, huh?" Jet asked as Iroh had seen Zuko talking to Daiyu, who had her arms folded and her eyes looking up at him. "Harumi completely trusts Lee. They knew each other since they were kids." Iroh explained to the boy, who was still chewing on his stalk of prairie grass. "Lee knows Harumi very well and there might be times where they butt heads but they always come together when it really counts." Jet had looked back at the two as Daiyu had seemed to turn away from Zuko and lean on the rail, Zuko standing next to her and leaning on it as well.

"I don't like him." Daiyu said simply, her eyes looking at the ocean. "I don't trust him either." Zuko replied as she had looked at the former prince from the corner of her eyes. "You don't? But I th-" She stood up straight as he shook his head, his amber pupils gazing at the blue waters. "I don't know him. I just helped him this once because there was something the three of us could get out of it." He explained as Daiyu smiled, "You got that food for me?" She asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "I said the three of us and it includes you, so yeah."Daiyu had then nudged his side, "You can be sweet sometimes, you know that?" Zuko had then blushed and then kept his eyes away from her. "Whatever."

**-/-/-**

It took about two days to reach Ba Sing Se, after leaving the ferry they had boarded the train. Once they had gotten off the train, they had reached the long since repaired wall. Daiyu had wrapped her arm around Zuko's, clinging onto it. "Why are you clinging onto me?" He asked as Daiyu had looked up at him. "I'm scared…" She said as his eyes widened slightly. Did Daiyu say she was scared? What was there to be scared of anyway and by her clinging onto him, did that mean that she sought safety in him? He could feel his cheeks flushing red, his eyes making sure to avoid hers. "It's because here.." Daiyu had nodded her head, "I've been afraid of coming back here. So much has probably changed, it is probably unrecognizable. And…" She paused, not able to finish her sentence. "It's alright." She heard him say, looking up at him. "I'm- Iroh and I are here, and it's going to be hard but you're not facing it alone." It was almost a surprise to her to hear him say that. Zuko had tried his best to comfort her. "You're right." She pulled his arm a bit, "Let's go."

As they had walked forward, they had seen Iroh waving while holding Min Ki's reigns. "Jet tried to make me join his group." Daiyu had immediately looked up, "And what did you say, _Lee_?" She emphasized on his name, as to remind him that he was Zuko: Fire Nation royalty and not Lee: an Earth Kingdom refugee. He knitted his brows together, "What did you think I said?" Her eyes then averted, "Just making sure you weren't actually thinking about it." She replied curtly, the boy frowning as if wondering why she had doubted him. "I don't trust nor like Jet as much as you do. We have that in common." He said as she clutched onto his arm tightly, "Ow!" He yelped as he then blushed at how close his arm was to her bosom. The soft, pillow-like feeling of flesh had brushed against his skin. Zuko's whole face became red and as they neared his Uncle, he had tried his best to hide such an embarrassing expression.

"Lee, are you alright? Your face is red?" Iroh asked as he reached the back of his head to feel his nephew's forehead. "And you feel very, very warm! Are you becoming sick?" He asked as his nephew then barked a reply. "No! I am not sick!" He yelled in which got Daiyu and Iroh confused by his reaction. "If you're sick, Lee, just say so." Daiyu had said as he glared at her. "You're the reason w-w-…." He stopped himself, not wanting to explain why he had felt so flustered. "I'm not sick, I just feel uncomfortable around these Earth Kingdom officials." He quickly corrected himself, but Daiyu wasn't buying it. "You said I'm the reason and didn't continue, that sounded nothing like what you just said. Are you saying I'm making you sick?" His eyes bulged out, quickly trying to change her current thought process. "No! I'm saying you're the reason why I'm nervous around these Earth Kingdom officials!" He muffled, trying to keep his voice low as people occasionally looked at him since he was loud minutes before.

"Why I would be the reason why you're nervous?" Daiyu calmly asked, an eyebrow arched as the male she was clinging onto, had tried to think of a believable response. "Well, you're from here and so you look more believable." He inwardly nodded, believing he hit the nail on the head. Daiyu thought about it, and actually bought it. "I guess… Well, you're doing a good job so far, so stop worrying yourself sick." She replied as they walked towards the open entrance of the outer wall, and entering with ease with their passes and unsuspicious atmosphere. Iroh had led them to their lower-ring apartment, Min Ki stationed outside with a small area for him to eat and drink and some leg space. The first thing Iroh wanted to do was go shopping, in which Daiyu and Zuko were dragged along. As they went to one store, Iroh and Daiyu had immediately eyed a large vase filled with these bright, orange flowers. "I should buy it, shouldn't I?" He asked Daiyu. "Yes!" She nodded as Zuko rolled his eyes as Iroh purchased it.

Zuko, who was now irritated, had walked ahead of them as Iroh held the vase. Zuko had eyed the vase with a cold gaze. "I just want our new place to look since we'll be living with a lady." Iroh had said with a smile, Daiyu smiling. "Are you saying I'm a lady now, Iroh? You thought I was a child before?" She asked, teasing because she knew what he meant. "You know what I mean, Daiyu." He had said as she grinned, her hands behind her as she looked around at the city. "This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." The banished Prince had suddenly said, Daiyu frowning slightly. "Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon." Daiyu blinked twice, "This afternoon?! W-When did you do all of this?" She asked. "While you two were talking at the outer gate. I bumped into someone and he was looking for employees." The former general explained, Daiyu sighing at his answers. "Great." She folded her arms.

They had made their way to a very small teashop in the lower ring. It was called Pao's house of tea. Daiyu should've known the jobs had to be something tea related but not matter. It wasn't like she could find something better, right? They had walked in and were immediately give aprons to try on. Daiyu had took her apron with disdain, Zuko's expression rather cold, and Iroh was extremely happy. They all had placed their aprons on, Daiyu's tightening hers as Pao spoke. "Well, you certainly look like official tea serves. How do you feel?" He asked them. "Ridiculous." Zuko had put it bluntly while Iroh couldn't tie the string behind his bag, struggling to do so. "Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh then asked. "I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait." He poured three cups of tea and handed it to them, Iroh took a sip but quickly pulled it away. Luckily enough, Pao wasn't there to see Iroh's face of disgust. "Eeow! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!"

Daiyu had looked at Zuko, who remained nonchalant. "Uncle, that's what all tea is." Was he trying to start a debate? "How can a member of my own family say something so horrible! We'll have to make some major changes around here." said Iroh as he grabbed the tea kettle and walked towards a window. Daiyu sighed as the man dumped the tea out and began working on a new batch. "I found that extra string!" Pao said once he returned. "Uhm, was the tea not good?" Pao asked as he seen Iroh preparing a new batch. "Oh, I just wanted you to try something different. We drunk the one you made, it was good." He lied. Daiyu tried to hold back in her laugh, Zuko rolling his eyes. Pao smiled, "Oh! I'd like to try it." He said enthusiastically as Daiyu walked over to Zuko. "Nice apron." She teased. "Yours too." He replied. "Doesn't really show off my curves." She said, tugging the white apron. "Why would you need to do that?" asked Zuko.

"Hm? Oh, well I thought it would make me more appealing to male customers. Isn't that what most shops want their women employees to do?" She asked him, Zuko wondering why she was unfazed by her own words. "Just because if the owner would want that, that doesn't mean you should abide by it. It's not like there's an apron over your face, that's where they should be looking at." Immediately, she felt all her blood rush to her cheeks. Zuko, in his own way, complimented her. And we all know that's a rare gift. "Are you trying to say I'm pretty, Lee?" Her voice went from teasing to sickeningly sweet, which Zuko knew was trouble. Someone had opened the door, the bell chiming. "Looks like we have a customer!" Pao said happily.

Today they had one of their days off and Daiyu decided not to stay in the apartment during most of the afternoon. After lunch, she stood and began walking towards the door. "Daiyu, where are you going?" Iroh asked, both he and Zuko looking up at her. "I'm going for a walk." Iroh a rather worried expression, "Be careful." She looked over her shoulder, "I will." She said with a small smile and then opened the door, and once she stepped out she closed it behind her. Today was her third day in Ba Sing Se and her chest still felt heavy. She walked down the steps and made her way to Min Ki. "Hey boy," she said to him as she petted his nose and felt his vibrating purr under her hand. "I'm going somewhere today." She had said to him, "But I'll be back later." She petted him one more time before walking and going down the road. She began making her way to the upper ring, using the false identity of an old neighbor of hers grandchild that had gone to one of the Fire Nation colonies. Due to the family coming back and forth so very rarely, they couldn't recognize if she was the daughter or not. She was escorted to a carriage and they had driven her to the home of the person she was using. Once the guard had left, she had walked down the block and stopped and turned.

Right now she was in front of her old home. Daiyu had looked around and then gone to the door, she had looked under the floor mat to still see the key in which she had used to get inside the house. Her eyes looked around as everything was still there. All of her father's belongings and all of hers, which made the heaviness in her heart to warm up. The house was left unattended for years; the interior was covered in a thick layer of dust. "This would take forever to clean up…" She muttered as she walked further in, her eyes looking around the place. "Even if I did, there was no one to live in it anymore." She had caught a small, sad sigh to escape her. "…Is someone there?" The Earthbender jumped at the voice behind her, turning around to see a young man. "Oh, hello… Do you live here?" She had asked the boy as he had long hair, pulled in a neat ponytail and a parted fringe adorning his head.

"No, I don't. Do you?" He asked as she shook her head. "I used to." She said sadly. "Oh, are you General Hyo's daughter? Daiyu? You went missing!" He seemed so shell shocked, the girl eyeing him and then shrugging her shoulders. "Nobody really cared…" Daiyu nonchalantly replied. "N-Nobody cared?! The whole city went looking for you!" Her eyes widened at his words. "B-But why? I…" The male shook his head, "You're supposed to be Queen of Ba Sing Se right now." Wait, what? Daiyu furrowed her brow together. "Yeah, you're supposed to be married to King Kuei. Your father, General Hyo, had asked that you be well taken care of. Since the past King thought you be a perfect Queen due to your noble blood." She still couldn't believe one word that came out of his mouth. "Uhm…" What could she say? If she said that General Iroh had taken her in, they would kill her and dub her a traitor. "Well, I ran away after my father was forced to commit honorable suicide and decided to spend my days as a refugee."

The boy then grabbed her hands, his eyes sparkling. "Now you can be Queen of the city and we can finally have an heir." Daiyu looked wide-eyed and shook her head. "No, no. I don't want to be Queen of the city or a mother, at least not now." She slipped her hands out of his fingers. "But why?" He asked, "You should be honored, delighted even." Daiyu rolled her eyes. What was so honorable in being a forced marriage when her father's death, sad as it was, gave her freedom? "I'm sorry but I don't want to be Queen or the wife of a stranger nonetheless." She looked away from the male, who had sighed. "I'm supposed to report you, which would be the right thing but…" She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was going to say. "But I won't." He said which surprised her. "Thanks." She smiled wanly and then headed up the steps, to go to her old room. It was just like how she left it, the different colors of green and dark wood. Daiyu then heard footsteps behind her, her eyes narrowing. "I thought we understood that I didn't want to be-" She quickly turned. "Zuko? What are you doing here?"

"Uncle was worried about you and so I followed you." He said, "And the guy downstairs let me in when I told him you and I are friends." Zuko explained. "Oh. Is he still down there?" She asked, peeking over his shoulder. "He left, I told him to leave." Daiyu had then looked up at him confused; "Now why would you tell him to do that?" She asked before turning away from him, going further in her room and going towards the dusty vanity. "He was worried and so I told him to leave so he didn't have to." She picked up a red, small knickknack and inspected it before placing it down. She then picked up a small black comb with a lotus flower ornament. "It's weird being here." She said, changing the topic. Zuko looked around, "Shouldn't you be feeling nostalgic?" He asked as she looked over her shoulders, "I guess." She said as she fiddled with the comb, "I can't help but feel sad and happy that it is still around. I really don't know how to feel but I wanted to come here one more time."

"Are you going to take anything with you?" He asked and she shook her head. "No. There's nothing here for me to take. This is my past and there's no need to come with me in the future." Even though she had sounded like she believed it, he couldn't believe that she was willing to leave everything completely behind. "You don't have to force yourse-" She interrupted him, "I'm not forcing myself to do anything. I've grown up. There is no reason for me to cling on things like this. I'm not saying that I'll forget but I'm not going to be stuck. Apart of me… feels like it died here." Zuko frowned at her words, "I've lost too many people in Ba Sing Se. It took my mother, my father, and my big brother." If she felt so hurt being here, Zuko could only imagine how Iroh must've been feeling underneath it all. "So why would I want to bring anything here with me when that's all I'm going to think about?"

Hesitantly, the banished prince had placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a sad, distant eyes staring at the floor. He then placed his hand off her shoulder and behind her head to pull her in for embrace. Her arms circle around him as she pressed her face against his chest, finding solace in his warmth. "…Maybe we shouldn't have come here." She had heard him mutter, she moved a step back and tilted her head up to look at him. "…We shouldn't have come here? You mean to Ba Sing Se? Are you crazy, this was the better choice." She shook her head, "Just because I haven't come to term with things that doesn't mea-" Zuko had furrowed his brows. "You weren't ready to face it. It feels like you were forced to for my sake." Her eyes continued to stare into his amber ones as his stare became intense. "I'm fine, Zuko. You know I would've avoided coming here forever. I needed this." She nodded and then walked away from him. "Let's get going."

She had left her room and walked down the stairs. Zuko had looked back at the comb that she was holding from earlier on her vanity. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket before leaving and meeting up with her outside. Daiyu smiled at him, "You know, it's funny to see you with hair." Her fingers had roamed through his short cut. "I was getting used to you being bald." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and beginning to walk. "H-Hey!" She huffed, "We'll be standing out here forever if I kept letting you talk." Daiyu pouted. "Where are we going?" She asked him, "Back to the apartment." He said as she had sighed and continued to let him drag her there.

Once they had made it back to the apartment, Iroh was cooking and looked at them with a small smile. "Ah, I see you brought her back." He said as he took a brown, wooden ladle and placed some soup in a bowl. "Where did you go, Daiyu?" He had asked the Earthbender looked at Zuko, who had let go of her wrist and went to sit at the low table. "I went to my old home." She answered as Iroh paused for a minute and then looked at her from hover his shoulder. "I'm fine." She knew he was worried. Daiyu then gave him a warm smile, "I feel quite relieved actually." Daiyu said proudly. "How are you holding up?" She asked him. Iroh gave her a smile, "I'm fine." He said as he began to place some food on the table. Daiyu had sat down and picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. As soon as all the food was place and Iroh sat down, they had all began to eat. "So… I found out today that I'm supposed to be King Kuei's wife." Iroh spat out his tea while Zuko's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets and they both looked at her. "What?"

Daiyu calmly placed her teacup back on the tea plate. "When I had gone back to my old home, there was a boy there. I don't what his name is or who he really was but he explained to me that my father had told King Kuei's father to take care of me. The former King thought I should wife his son when I was of marrying age. Sixteen is marrying age despite the fact that the King is four years older than me eve though in a few weeks I'll be sixteen." She explained, "I'm supposed to be Queen Daiyu of Ba Sing Se and making a heir for the King. Can you believe that?" Zuko then spoke. "So, what are you going to do? Are you going to go to King Kuei?" He asked. "Of course not! Why would I want to marry a total stranger? He may be a King but I haven't seen nor spoke to him. I don't know him. And that guy said he wouldn't rat me out." She began stuffing her mouth with rice, her face contorted in irritation. "How can we be sure that the young man you meant won't change his mind and tell?" Iroh asked her. "I don't know but I just feel like I can trust him." Daiyu replied after chewing down her food.

"You didn't trust Jet, but you trust this guy?" She heard the teenage male question. "It's a feeling I can't. I have a feeling not to trust Jet, but I have a feeling to trust this guy. I can't help how I feel." She explained as Zuko and Iroh looked at her before shrugging her shoulders. "I just do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." She had gotten up and walked towards her small room and began taking off her regular clothes before changing into the baggy light green shirt and pants. She crawled to her futon and laid down, but kept her eyes open. "Queen Daiyu of Ba Sing Se, it sounds weird." She said to herself as she rolled to her right side. "Fire Lady Daiyu. That doesn't ring as much either."

* * *

Oh, and Raider.

I'm working on a WLU chapter, it's gonna take me a while since I got invested in Daiyu. Had a writers block, but I think it's gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_In the Heart of Ba Sing Se, Pt. 2_

* * *

A week had gone by and things were going smoothly after their run in with Jet, or more like Jet's run in with them. For some reason, he had known that Iroh and Zuko were Firebenders and had tried to get them arrested. Then he and Zuko faced off with swords and Jet lost and was arrested. For a while, Daiyu had gloated about how she was right about Jet even though in some ways she did feel bad for him. It's not like he had lied, they were, Zuko and Iroh, Firebenders and wanted criminals but if he had just minded his business and went along then he would've been fine. Even though it had been a few days, it was still quite a shock. Daiyu sighed as she leaned on the counter, the ends of the palm of her hands pressing under her chin. "What's the matter Daiyu." Iroh had asked as he began pouring three cups of tea. "Nothing. I was just thinking of something." She smiled wanly which had made Iroh worry. "You've been acting strange since Jet was arrested." She had looked at her father figure from the corner of her eye, "I can't help but feel bad even though I didn't like the guy."

"He got what he deserved. He could've easily walked away." Zuko added as he placed his tray on the counter. "He chose the hard way." He finished, eyeing Daiyu as she let another sigh. "I know, I know. Who knows, they might've let him out." She shrugged, "Its not my problem." She began placing the tea cups on the tray, adding the side dishes onto it also. "Well, I have one." Zuko had said which Iroh, who was now stacking small boxes on a shelf behind the counter, had looked at his nephew. Daiyo arching a brow, wondering what he meant. "What's the problem?" She asked. Zuko leaned forward, Iroh walking over as his nephew whispered. "One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now." The Earthbender frowned slightly, "Do you think they know Jet?" She asked. "I don't know but there is a girl over there at the corner table. I believe she knows we're Fire Nation." Both Daiyu and Iroh look at this said girl. She had chocolate brown hair and big, bright olive green eyes.

"You mean her?" Daiyu asked, her voice slightly having an indignant tone. "Yeah, her. Wait, didn't I say don't look!" Iroh had a mischievous smile on his face while Daiyu rolled her eyes. "You're right Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has a little crush on you." While the teenage boy reeled back in shock, letting out a 'What?', Daiyu had turned her back towards the conversation and went towards the sink. "Daiyu, you're a girl. You know about this better-" Daiyu had cut him off, "Don't ask me about something so stupid, Zuko. Iroh can take care of this." She had said blankly, turning the faucet and taking a sponge to rub the dishes. Zuko frowned, tempting to go around the counter but the girl he suspected had came from behind him and spoke. Daiyu looked at the corner of her eyes, and frowned as the girl had woke to Zuko so casually. _'I should've known Zuko was going to pick up some girl. It's just been me for a while since I didn't expect it. Hmph, whatever. Not like Zuko is serious about relationships, he's never been in one! She's not even his type. What is his type anyway? I don't even know… Why am I so annoyed by this? Am I… Am I jealous? Oh, oh no… There's no way I'm jealous. What is there to be jealous of?'_ She thought to herself, having a whole conversation.

"Lee has a date!" Iroh said happily and making Daiyu break out of her train of thought and look up at him. "H-Huh? W-What did you say?" She asked, not sure what was going on. "Apparently, Jin wanted to ask Lee out on a date." The Earthbender stiffened and her mind had gone blank. Subconsciously, she had crushed the plate in her hand. "Da-Harumi!" Iroh yelled worriedly as the girl then snapped back into reality. "What?" She said as Iroh had grabbed her wrist to show her the shards of plate in her hand. The crimson liquid of blood had begun to show, Daiyu remaining unfazed. "I wasn't paying attention." She had said as Pao and Zuko had hurried over. "What was that noise?" Pao asked until he noticed Daiyu's bleeding hand. "What happened?" He asked as Daiyu opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. "One plate was weak and so when the hot water had rinsed over it, it broke." Iroh had explained for her. "Are you alright, Harumi?" Zuko asked as she had stared at him, forcing herself not to show him anger.

"I'm fine, Lee." She replied nonchalantly. "I'm more than fine." Daiyu then looked at her hand as Iroh was pulling out the shards. "You should take the rest of the day off and let your hand heal." Pao had then said as he had grabbed some ointment and bandages, after Iroh pulled out the shards he had cleaned and then dressed her wounded hand. "Are you sure?" asked the teashop. "I can still work." She had tried to bawl her hand up but ended up hissing, "I'm sure your hand needs rest. We'll take care of the shop." Pao said with a smile as she nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be going home then." She used her right hand to untie her apron and removed it from over her head. She walked towards the hanger and hanged it up. "Let me walk you home." Zuko offered. "Didn't I say I'll be fine? You need to get ready for your _date_." She had said rather icily.

With a quick spin, she had made her way out of the shop. "What's her problem?" Zuko asked his Uncle, who was stroking his beard. "If you don't know then I don't either." His Uncle replied and then began to make a new batch of tea. Zuko had stared at the door, his mind fixated on the anger that he had seen blazing in the jade eyes of the Earthbender.

"Who does he think he is asking me to walk me home! The nerve." She muttered as she was walking down the street of Ba Sing Se. The sun was slowly going down, the sky an arrange of orange, pink and blue as the sunset had reigned over. _'Stupid Zuko and his stupid little day. Why I never!'_ She thought her frustration, her right hand bawled up in a fist. "I'm sorry, Miss Daiyu." She had heard as the voice familiar. "I promised but they followed me and heard our conversation at your house." She had turned to see the boy from the other day, her eyes widening as she saw him surrounded by the royal guards. "Please forgive me." He lowered his head apologetically as the guards inched towards her. Instinctively, she took a step back and seized them up. "Right." Her eyes had looked at the three guards, wondering if they were actually going to take her by force. They had taken slow steps towards her and as soon as they got a reasonable distance. She raised her right foot and stomped down on the hard earth, the ground underneath the guards had swallowed them, twisting themselves in the earth and past the stone for the road and into the dirt.

The boy she had met the other day was the only one who had not be pulled down. He appeared surprised at her actions as then then turned around and run, not giving a second thought. She had then saw reinforcements come, probably knowing that she was a possible Earthbender and would more than likely flee. However, during her nearly victorious escape, a wire had wrapped around her and tied her up in an instant and causing her to fall to her side. She looked down at the metal chain and then felt herself being pulled towards one of the soldiers that captured her. "Let me go! I don't want to be Queen of Ba Sing Se. You let me go, or I'll swear I'll-" She had began to threaten them but was interrupted. "What will you do, Lady Daiyu?" A man said, his arms behind him. His head was half bald and his hair was pulled back from the middle of his head and into a long braid. Daiyu narrowed her eyes as him as he gave her a rather confident smile. "We are only abiding by an agreement." He had said, "Take her to the castle." He ordered them as one guard lifted her over his shoulder and which she squirmed around. "Get off me!" She had tried to break through the wires but they were no use and the more she struggled, the more constriction she felt.

"She's causing a scene. Put her to sleep, Yunru." The man ordered, "She keeps causing a scene." People were definitely watching and were wondering why the girl was being taken. The boy she had met days before had then walked over to her and did a slight chop to her neck, hitting a pressure point and putting the girl right to sleep.

**-/-/-**

After stirring in her sleep, she had suddenly felt her eyes opening and looking up to a very tall and dark ceiling. Daiyu had immediately sat up, realizing that she wasn't in the rundown apartment that she had stayed in with Zuko and Iroh. Her eyes had looked around the room, which was luxurious and filled with different shades of greens and Earth Kingdom symbols. She immediately got up from her bed and the door had swung open, "Lady Daiyu." It was Yunru, which didn't make Daiyu any less confused or less upset. "Where am I? W-Why am I here?" She had yelled, "Where's Lee and Mushi?!" Yunru had threw his hands in the air. "Calm down, calm down. You're in the Earth Kingdom Palace, Lady Daiyu. You're going to be meeting King Kuei today." The Earthbender bawled up her fist and reeled it back, swinging forward and punching him clear across the face that sent him flying back to the wall. "I said I didn't want to be his wife." She walked over to him, the young man holding his cheek and looking up at her mortified. "I-I know but I was followed and they discovered who you were and there was nothing I could do."

For some reason, she could take his word for it. Daiyu closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, "Then prove it. Prove it by busting me out of here." Yunru had looked at her and then sighed. "I can't do that. Do you know Long Feng will have me killed?" Daiyu growled, "Who is this Long Feng?" She asked as he stood up, his hand still on the cheek she had punched. "Well, he's the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se. He controls the government and advises King Kuei, but King Kuei is more like a puppet if you ask me." Yunru had explained to her as she had gripped the boy up by his collar. "Take me to him." Daiyu ordered, "I'll talk to him myself." Yunru shook his head, "No. No, no, no, no! You can't! He won't listen to you. Besides, I think he's been working with the Fire Nation as of lately." The Fire Nation? Could that mean Ozai might make an appearance here or worst Azula? "So, they are planning to overthrow Ba Sing Se again…" She muttered as the boy looked wide eyed, worried.

"O-Overthrow?" He repeated, fearing what she meant. "Yeah, you know the only way Fire Lord Ozai can win is if he gets rid of Ba Sing Se. He already has Omashu. This city is the winning piece." Daiyu had calmly explained, ungrasping him. "So, all I have to do is play along and wait until the fall happens. I won't even have to marry King Kuei." She nodded, understanding what she had to do now. "You don't even care about the place you were born? The city your parents were from?" Yunru asked, astonished how the overtake of Ba Sing Se did not faze her. "No," She bluntly put it, "as far as I am concerned." The boy frowned as she had ran her fingers through her hair. "This city brings me nothing but pain and sadness. Of course, I feel bad that it'll be under the Fire Nation but I have my reasons of not fighting for it or helping it. After all, this is the city that made my father kill himself over something that was out of his control." She calmly put it, nodding at the end of her sentence as she thought what she said was exactly how she felt. Yunru had lowered his head, understanding what she meant. He couldn't disagree with her there.

"You're quite strong, Lady Daiyu." Yunru had complimented her as she looked at him over her shoulder, surprised by it. "What do you mean?" She had inquired, curious of what he meant by that. "Well, most girls would've cried and begged for their freedom but you're accepting this even though you know there is a way out. You didn't choose to further complicate the situations. I guess I meant you're quite cunning." He said as rolled her eyes and then smiled. "I was never one to lose control of my emotions. But I'm still human, and I'm still a woman, and there are times where my feelings lose balance and they override logic." She had said as he had looked at her from the back of her head since she was facing away from him. "I would give you a compliment but I just think you're a wimp, a good wimp, but a wimp nonetheless." Yunru's facial expression was deadpan, an anime-esque sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head. "Thanks a lot." The door had then opened and appeared two servants who were going to escort Daiyu to the bath. "Well, here I go." Daiyu sighed and followed them.

She was given a bath and then taken back to her room where her hair was brushed and combed, pulled back to a neat, low bun. She was also going to wear a hanbok made out of fine material. The jeogori was white colored and cover the arms and upper part of her body. They then placed her in the chima, a long skirt, that had covered her feet and was the color of jade and had designs of dragons stitched onto it which seemed to match the pendant that Zuko had given her. She was given white, short socks to roam that palace with. "King Kuei will be able to see you now." One servant had said, Daiyu nodding her head and then followed them into the hall where Yunru had accompanied them. Once they had reached the throne room, Daiyu had given a respectful bow to King Kuei as Long Feng had stood beside him. Her jade eyes watched as the King had stood from his throne and slowly descending down to greet her halfway. "So, you're Daiyu?" King Kuei had said with much enthusiasm, the young woman looking up at him with mild surprise.

Sometimes she forgot that this King was twenty. He was also a good looking man too despite his rather childish glint. He was tall with olive tone skin and dark hair, his green eyes were in a high slant, clean shaven, and his hair bound together in a tight, neat braid. His features were gentle and so did the aura that radiated off of him. She had expected someone much fiercer and rugged like Long Feng, but she had gotten the complete opposite. During the end of her observation, she had nodded. "Yes, I am Daiyu, the daughter of General Hyo Li and Kyung Mi Joo." She had introduced herself. "It is of high honor and great pleasure to meet you, King Kuei." She had bowed against to intensify her humility and this caused the man to smile. He had taken her hand in his, "I wasn't expecting someone so pretty and dainty. All the women they sent me were ugly. Do you know how many women claimed to be you but could not figure out what house was former General Hyo's?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I had no idea. I thought nobody cared that I had gone missing. I did not know my father had made such a plan where I would be your wife." Daiyu explained as he had nodded his head. "No matter." He waved it off, "There's someone I'd like you to meet." He then held out his arm and she had wrapped her left arm around it. "Who?" She asked. "Bosco." He had said. "Bosco! Bosco! Come here and meet the new addition to the family!" Expecting a human, Daiyu had looked around the room but had not seen anyone. Then sudden realization hit when she had seen a bear running towards them. Immediately she had yelped and let go of Kuei's arm and jumped back, her hand over her heart as she felt it nearly beating out of her chest. "What's wrong, Daiyu? Did Bosco scare you?" He asked as he petted his bear companion endearingly atop of its head.

"Bosco is a bear?!" She looked at the bear, wide-eyed and afraid. "He's harmless!" King Kuei tried to calm her down, resting his large hands on her upper arms as he looked at her with an easy smile. "See?" She looked at the Earth King and back at the bear, who had tilted his head to side as if curious to why she was reacting in such a way. Daiyu, albeit skeptical, had slowly reached her hand out towards the large animal and pat it twice on the head. "See?" King Kuei said as she had looked at him with a nervous smile. "Sorry I reacted like that it's just bears aren't really friendly creatures." She said as he nodded. "Don't I know but you'll be safe here, Daiyu. I promise." She gave him a slight nod and then looked over to the throne. "Sit down with me." He had said as there was a second throne next to him, possibly built for her. Hesitantly, she took a few steps before walking towards and sitting down. Her palms glided down the fine gold chair even though her heart was heavy.

"How do you like the chair, Lady Daiyu?" Long Feng had asked. "We got it custom made when we discovered you were alive." He had informed her as she had looked down at her seat, the pine green colored cushion rather comforting. "It is comfortable." She complimented. "Good." He had said as he had walked over to King Kuei, "We have a problem." He told the King who looked quite worried. Daiyu had looked at Long Feng, wondering what seemed to be the issue. Suddenly, the doors to the throne had fallen. Long Feng then walked in front of Kuei, and a long line of Dai Li agents had joined him. Daiyu had narrowed her eyes, looking at Long Feng from the back of his head. Something wasn't right here. "We need to talk to you!" That voice, it was the Avatar! He sounded so urgent too. The Earth King's advisor had turned to look at him, "They are here to overthrow you."

"Preposterous!" Daiyu yelled, "Why would he want to overthrow the Earth King?" She questioned, believing that the man was lying. That didn't sound like the Avatar as far as she was concerned. King Kuei had looked at Daiyu and then at Long Feng, "Y-Yeah!" The watertribe boy had spoke up, "We're on your side. We're here to help." He tried to convince Kuei. The watertribe girl, Katara, had stared at Daiyu seemingly confused. She didn't know whether to call the young girl out or to be grateful that she had sided with them. Overall, she was confused. "You have to trust us!" She pleaded, looking at Daiyu in a means for her to say 'you know we're good people.' Kuei had stood, rather frustrated and confused. "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?"

"He has a good point." Toph muttered, Daiyu smiling as she had remember the short, young Earthbender. However, she must've not noticed her presence. "If you're on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down." He ordered as Daiyu watched each and everyone one of the Avatar's group drop their weapons to the floor. Daiyu had raised her hand, grabbing the Earth King's sleeve as a means to get his attention. "The Avatar and I have been on different sides. However, he is by no means cruel. He would never disrespect you and try to take the Earth Kingdom from you. You have to trust me. I gave you no reason to not believe in my trust." She had tried to win him over, the man looking at her and then back at the group with wide eyes. Toph's eyes widened, now getting an earful of the young girl's voice. "It's her! I know her!" Toph had said, "We all do." Katara replied, "And for once, she's on our side."

"Did you say Avatar?" Kuei said as Daiyu looked surprised. He did not know that young monk was the Avatar? Long Feng had looked like a fish out of water, surprised that the identity was revealed. "What does it matter Your Highness? They're enemies of the state." The advisor tried to manipulate the man further. "Perhaps you're right…" King Kuei said with much uncertainy. "How can you trust him over the Avatar?" Daiyu argued, "Why would the Avatar overthrow you?" She had asked him as he looked at her confused. During her antagonizing gaze, the King's pet bear had walked up to Aang, sniffed him, and then began to lick his face which caused the boy to laugh with glee. Amused by Bosco's trust and like for the Avatar, he changes his mind. "Though Bosco seems to like him and Daiyu choose to defend him." He looked at her as she gave him a small smile. His expression soon turns serious as he looked at Long Feng, "I'll hear what he has to say."

Long Feng's eyes had narrowed, a look of displeasured had boiled within them. Aang had approached the thrones, his hand on his chest. "Well, sir, there is a war going on right now. For the past 100 years, in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you." He explained as Daiyu was surprised at the facts. "A secret war? That's crazy!" King Kuei had been skeptical and his advisor played on it. "Completely!" He said in a derisive manner. Aang had pointed an accusing finger at Long Feng before going on with what was going on. "Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our Sky Bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes, he brain washed our friend!" The Earth King had appeared shocked, still standing as he wasn't sure what to believe in. Daiyu set her jaw as her eyes gave Long Feng a rather dangerous gaze. "All lies. I've never even seen a Sky Bison, Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct." Long Feng had said.

Kuei had sat back at his throne, skeptical of it all. "Your claim is difficult to believe, even from an Avatar." Daiyu sighed at her betrothed's words. He trusted Long Feng too much, and she was merely a stranger and so she could not guarantee that he would assume trust over her. The man had leaned in and whispered words in his ears, further gaining Kuei's trust and loyalty. "I have to trust my advisor." Daiyu had looked back at the group, feeling a form of sympathy for them. "Wait, I can prove he's lying. Long Feng said he's never seen a Sky Bison, ask him to lift his robe." said Sokka. "What? I am not disrobing!" Long Feng said rather appalled and slightly embarrassed. The Avatar had drew in a large amount of air before sending a powerful gust of wind at the King's advisor, glowing up his robes. There is a large bruise, which resembles a toothmark. "Right there! Appa bit him." Aang said as he pointed at him. "Never met a Sky Bison , huh?" Sokka voice was rather smug as Daiyu giggled, Kuei doing the same.

The advisor than began pushing down his robes, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "That happens to be a large birthmark. Thanks for showing everyone." He had said. "Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from." Kuei had said as the watertribe boy then stepped in again. "Of course there is!" They go and retrieve the Bison, as Kuei, Daiyu, and Long Feng approached it as Appa opened his huge mouth. Aang confidently points to one of his large teeth, then let his finger glide over the "large birthmark" on Long Feng's leg. "Yup, that pretty much proves it." Daiyu smiled at Kuei was now convinced, the group then pumped their fists in the air and letting out a series of 'Yeahs' and 'Woos!' "But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory." He added which had made the young group slump down in disappointment. "Aww." They said in an unison. "Though, I suppose this matter is worth looking into."

He then turned to Daiyu as the group accepted that he needed further evidence. "Will you come along with me?" He asked as she had shook her head. "I believe you must go alone. You do not need me there being biased." She explained as nodded understandingly. Aang and the group had looked at her as she gave them a small, subtle smile. "Please take care of him." She bowed. They nodded as Katara had walked over to her as Aang spoke to the Earth King along with the others. "What game are you playing at?" She asked as the girls stood shoulder to shoulder, side to side. "There is no game. Zuko and I come from different paths in life. This is where I belong." She had said as Katara looked at her from the corner of her eyes, "Why did you help us? Don't you believe in Zuko's cause?" She had asked. "This war, the Avatar, and everything had not mattered to me. The sole purpose I helped Zuko was because he wanted Aang. I did not care whether Aang was good nor bad."

Katara had appeared quite surprised. "But why?" She questioned further. Daiyu closed her eyes, "It is because you love him, isn't it?" Daiyu had snapped her eyes open as Katara had looked at her with quite a honest expression. Daiyu's mouth was slightly agape as her jade eyes looked away from the Waterbender. Her heart had felt tight as an image of the banished boy had floated in her mind. Her heart grew heavy and then tight, her hand on her chest. "I suppose so." She whispered as the girl beside her closed her eyes. "The world means nothing to me without him." She had then said as Katara opened her eyes as a tear had slipped down the Earthbender's cheek. "It takes a strange to make me acknowledge my own emotions." She laughed. Katara appeared confused but then smiled just a little. "Aren't I suppose to receive a thank you?" The Watertribe girl said. "Thank you, Katara." Daiyu had said as the girl nodded and walked away. Daiyu had wiped her tear quickly and soon Kuei had approached her, his hands on her cheeks. "I'll be going with the Avatar, but I'll have guards to protect you." He had said as she nodded. Unexpectedly, he had pressed his lips against hers as her eyes went wide in shock.

Her fingertips had brushed against her lips as the man shyly looked away and then walked with the Avatar and his group. "…He stole my first kiss.

* * *

I was looking up things about Black Jades, since that is the meaning of Daiyu's name. I found a lot of awesome things:

The Black Jade is a etheric bodyguard, or like a medium, and stone of protection. Isn't that odd since Daiyu is very protective of Zuko? And the stone symbolizes many Goddess and one that stuck out the most to me was Kuan Yin or Guanyin. She is seen as the Goddess of Mercy, Virginity, and even Unconditional love. Didn't really expect to find all of that or how strangely I made Daiyu live up to her name.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

_When it all burns down_

* * *

Daiyu was in her room, having her hair brushed by a servant. Last night, Kyoshi Warriors had arrived and she had easily avoided them. She wasn't ready to face Suki or the other members, still remembering how odd she had left things at Kyoshi Island when she had joined Zuko. She wondered if Suki hated her, she would be surprised if the girl was. Soon there was a knock on her door, "Open." Daiyu had said as Yunru had entered and looked at the girl with a smile. "The Earth King is ready for dinner, Daiyu." He had said as she had stood and walked over to him, her hanbok nice and tidy. He had escorted her down the hallway, her eyes looking at the paintings. "How long are you going to pretend that you are happy here?" Yunru had asked her as she had looked at him. "As long as it takes." She replied. "He's growing fond of you and I have a feeling you are starting to care about him." The boy had said as she had looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "He's kind and sweet. It is hard to not like him, but I do not love him and I'm afraid I never will." She answered truthfully, "But I can still treat him well. That's all I can really do." Yunru hadn't said anything as they had stopped at the large green and gold doors. He had opened it and Daiyu walked in, sitting next to the Earth King at the long, low table.

"Kuei." The man had turned to look at her. Daiyu had picked a clump of pan-friend noodles and looked at him. "How are you feeling?" These past days were stressful for him and even though she did not love Kuei, she had felt sorry and concerned for him. He gave her a small smile and then let out a troubled sighed. "My most trusted advisor betrayed me. Who can I really trust?" He had asked as she had looked away, feeling quite guilty. "I know we haven't known each other for long and its only been two days, but you have been the only truthful per-" Daiyu had cut him off right there. "No. No I haven't." Was being a pathological truth-teller a disorder? She felt like she had it. "What do you mean?" He had asked as Daiyu placed her chopsticks down. "I didn't run away all those years ago." She had said, her eyes closed. "I was taking in by the Fire Nation General who had destroyed the outer wall during the war years ago." She felt a shift in him, which she wasn't sure was good or not but she continued on. "I've lived in the Fire Nation for about two years and then went to Kyoshi Island for Earthbending training for three years. And then I travelled with the banished Prince of the Fire Nation and former General, who were trying to take the Avatar."

"Then why did you defend that Avatar? Was it a trap? Were you trying to help those Fire Nation people again?!" He asked, just as angrily as she thought he would be. "No, it wasn't. I honestly believed in the Avatar in what he said about Long Feng, which was the truth. And I know of the hundred year war so he did not lie. That war took away my father because your father had him commit suicide." She answered as he calmed down at the mention of his father killing her own. "I was homeless and nobody came for me. That Fire Nation general took me in and he had loved me, he still loves me like I was his own. This war? I don't care about it. It's just that banished prince and that ex general are people that I love and took care of me. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, I just wanted to be with the people I love." The Earth King had remained quiet for quite some time. "You are going to change aren't you?" He had then asked as she looked him with surprise. "You like it here, don't you? You were raised here. You are Earth Kingdom through and through. You understand that your place with the Fire Nation wouldn't have been a happy one."

Her eyes had lowered and averted his eyes. Her head slightly down as her bangs had covered her eyes. "I know.." She replied softly. "Since you told me the truth, I won't have you thrown in jail." She had looked at him in surprise, not expecting for him to say that. "But it changes how you feel, doesn't it?" She had asked as he looked at her and then at his bowl of noodles. "I don't know how to feel really. I can't really hate you since you tried to help me and still going to be my wife. You haven't betrayed me really; you have just hidden things from me. I understand that you did not ask for this, neither have I, and so all we can do is adjust." She had folded her hands in her lap. "I'm not stupid." Daiyu shook her head, "I never thought you were. I understood why you trusted Long Feng, even though I knew the truth I knew how it all seemed… unbelievable to you."

The door flew open, Yunru was panting heavily. "The Palace is under attack." Daiyu's eyes had widened, "Where's Bosco?" He had asked worriedly. "I believe he's in the throne room but you can't go there-" And just like that, Kuei got up and dashed out of the room. "Kuei!" Daiyu yelled after him as her and Yunru had ran together down the hall. "Bosco! Bosco!" They heard him calling out the brown bear that he had cared for dearly. Once they had made it to the throne room, he had ran up to the bear and hugged him around the head. "Bosco!" He said endearingly as the bear growled in a rather happy manner and Kuei buries his far in the bear's fur. Daiyu had a rather deadpanned expression and then looked around the room. The first face she saw was Mai. "Mai?" She had said as the apathetic girl had turned to look at her. Why were they wearing Kyoshi Warrior clothes? "Where's Suki?!" She narrowed her eyes as the girl shrugged her shoulders with no regards of who the girl was. "Oh, you mean the Kyoshi Warrior girl? I don't know, don't really care either."

"What's going on here?" She had asked, "I have the right to know." She had questioned as Mai sighed. "What do you think is going on here? It's a coup." She knew it. Daiyu had knew this was coming and it was all Azula's doing apparently. She had looked Kuei and then back at them, "Kuei, you have to get out of here. Run, go!" She pushed him as he had looked at her as if wondering what she will do. "I'll be fine, but you and Bosco must get out of here and to safety. Yunru, please protect them." She had said as the boy nodded and escorted the Earth King and his pet bear out of the room. Azula was nowhere in sight and it made her wonder where she was and what she was doing at the moment. Daiyu also wondered if Iroh and Zuko had known that she was there. "Why, this is the face I've been waiting to see all day." Daiyu had looked to her right and saw Azula walking into the room, behind her was Zuko who had his head down in shame. The Fire Nation Princess had walked towards the throne and sat down. Zuko had looked up and his widened in surprise to see Daiyu, who stood there with a small smile on her face.

"Where… Where is Iroh?" She asked as she had noticed him there, but Zuko had walked over to her. "You've been in the palace this entire time?" He asked, changing the topic. "Because of my mother's noble family and my father's promise, I was engaged to the Earth King. I refused and so I was kidnapped by Long Feng." She had explained, "Now where is I-" He had cut her off again. "Uncle and I were worried sick about you, we looked everywhere. We thought something horrible happened to you, why didn't you try to inform us where you were?!" He questioned as she had sighed. "I couldn't… But speaking of Iroh, where is he?" She asked again as Azula decided to step into the conversation. "You can't avoid it forever brother. Where is Uncle teabag?" She questioned as her brother gave her a glare. "If you can't, I will. I really have no reason to lie in situation like this, Daiyu." The Earthbender had looked at Zuko's younger sister, her eyes narrowing. "You see Daiyu, it's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se. And the only way to conquer it was to go against Uncle teabags principles."

"I betrayed him…" Daiyu had felt her heart drop. "W-What do you mean you betrayed him?" She questioned, worried where Iroh was. "Where is he, Zuko?!" Azula then jumped in again. "No, he betrayed you. Zuko, when you return home, father will welcome you as a war hero." What were they talking about? What had Iroh done that was a form of betrayal? What did Zuko mean that he had betrayed Iroh? "Iroh intervened when we tried to capture the Avatar." He finally explained. For some reason, Iroh was not surprised. The man had believed in order and balanced and even though he never really said it or showed it, he believed in the Avatar and his ways. And so, she couldn't feel upset but she was worried about his well-being. "I see." Her voice was soft, her hand on her chest. "So, he's traitor and prisoner now, isn't he?" Daiyu asked as Zuko had turned his head, "Yes." He calmly answered.

Daiyu felt like she should be enraged at both Zuko and at Iroh. Iroh knew how much the Avatar, the Fire Nation, and everything of that sort meant to him. Did he not suspect that Zuko would not accustom to life without it? That this trip to Ba Sing Se, to hide, would not change Zuko's perspective? But how Zuko betray him like this? How could he stab his Uncle not in the back, but in the front… In his heart. She didn't know how to feel… "Don't tell me that I betrayed you too." He had said as she had looked up at him, unshed tears still in her eyes. Did he betray her? By forgiving him, was she turning against Iroh herself? Her chest grew tight and then her heart heavy. She was confused and hurt, but she knew that she couldn't change anything. Maybe if she hadn't been kidnapped.

"My Uncle will be held in a prison cell because he is a traitor. Whenyou side with the Avatar, you side against the Fie Nation. You can understand that, Daiyu? It has been like this for a century." Azula had said in which Daiyu looked at her and then back at Zuko, whose amber eyes were on her form. "Right." Was all the Earthbender could muster to say. "The ship to home should be ready within a few minutes. You need to cheer up Zuko. After all, the Fire Nation and father will be more than happy to welcome their Prince home." Everything that Azula said had sounded surreal to Zuko, but it seemed like a harsh reality to Daiyu. "Oh, and we'll get you some new clothes. None of this Earth Kingdom garbage is stepping foot in Fire Nation soil." "On the contrary," Daiyu had spoken up, "I wish to take my pet because from this Earth Kingdom _garbage_ that you speak of." She demanded as Azula rolled her eyes before looking at her perfectly manicured fingernails. "Fine. It's not like I have much say in that anyway."

**-/-/-**

Once they had arrived on the ship, Min Ki was taken to the lower corridors where he will be residing in the animal area. He had his own gated area and was free from the feisty Komono rhinos that occupied the area as well. Daiyu was in her room, removing the hanbok that she had work in the Earth Kingdom before changing into a Fire Nation attire. Apparently, her clothes were handpicked from the Fire Lord herself in her dismay. It only meant that once she reached the palace. She would only be an item. The day she had set sail to go back to the Fire Nation, she would be spending her days on these waters to the cage awaiting for her. Even on her birthday as well. For now, she had put on a red tunic and pants for nightwear since when they had left the Earth Kingdom palace the Moon had shined brightly overhead.

There was a knock on her door and the only person she could assume to greet her at this time was Zuko himself. She had walked towards the door, opening to see the once again Prince. She opened the door further to allow him in and closed it behind him. "I wanted to see how you were feeling." He had spoken first as she turned to look at him, fiddling with her fingers. "What is there to feel, Prince Zuko?" He seemed taken back at how formally she had addressed him. "You know you don't need to call me that." He had said as she nodded. "And what do you mean what is there to feel? Aren't you happy to be going back home?" He had asked, "We're finally going back to the Fire Nation. You should feel happy, excited even." Daiyu looked out towards the small, circular window. "Are you trying to convince me that or are you trying to convince yourself?" She had asked.

The male froze at her words. There was a silent pause, neither one of them saying anything but she could feel his eyes searing holes at the side of her face. "… I'm more than happy to be back home." He had sounded so assured as he said this. "It's just… It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed." Daiyu had looked at him from the corner of her eyes and then back out the window to the night sky and ocean. "I think you can figure out for yourself." He then walked over to her, gripping her arm. She had looked down at his arm and then back up at him, "Why are you distant? Why is there a giant wall between us? What's bothering you?" She had stood there for a minute, both their eyes in an intense standoff. "I have a lot on my mind." Her reply was calm and to the point. "What do you want me to do Zuko? You keep asking me things that you can only know for yourself. You badgered me about babying you but when I'm telling you to make your own choices, you're angry."

"I'm not telling you to make choices for me. I value your opinion and I want to know your thoughts on it. You're the most intelligent girl I know, and you're my best friend." The Earthbender had set her jaw, her heart stinging at his words. "_Best friend_…" She muttered softly. "What?" He said, not hearing what she had said under her breath. "I just repeated when you said best friend." She shook her head, "But that's beside the point, it's just I… I don't know Zuko. I honestly don't know. I just wish that the way we're going home is with Iroh not as prisoner. He must feel so hurt… I'm worried about him. I should've saw him." She had shaken her head as he had placed his hands on her arms, just a few inches above her elbows. "He'll be fine." Was that supposed to make her worry less? She sighed. "So, tell me. Were you really going to get married to the Earth King?" He had asked as she nodded. "Mhm, right after my sixteenth birthday." She had said nonchalantly which seemed to bother him. "Did you like him?" He asked as she had shrugged her shoulders. "He is a nice man. He would be a good husband." She smiled, "He was even a good kisser too." She teased, patting her forefinger against her pouted, pink lips. Zuko's eyes had widened, "You kissed him?!" Daiyu grinned mischievously. "He kissed me. My first kiss stolen by the Earth King, that's pretty memorable. So, how was your date with that girl from Ba Sing Se?"

"It was nice." He had answered. Daiyu had looked at him, seeing a little faint blush on his cheeks. "She kissed you, didn't she?" She interrogated him as he looked away, his eyes averted. "Should've known…" Daiyu muttered underneath her breath, seemingly annoyed by the fact. "We were both kissed in Ba Sing Se. What a coincidence." She played off her jealousy as Zuko's eyes then gazed at the necklace he made her that Daiyu still wore. "Have you taken it off?" He asked, pointed at it. She had followed his finger her necklace, her fingertips gently brushing over it. "No, I never take it off." She answered truthfully. "Aren't you worried that the chain will ruin?" He asked as she shook her head. "I can always buy a new one, but I'm just scared I'll lose it. I told you it was important to me." She had said as she gave him a small smile. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest? In two more days we'll be back in the Fire Nation. Home sweet home."

He nodded and then placed his hand on her shoulder, "Happy 16th birthday, Daiyu." She looked up at him, surprised. "You'd think I'd forget? It's already midnight." She smiled warmly at his words as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. Her heart had beaten fast as he had pulled away and scratched his cheek nervously. "I'll give you a present once we settled." And with that, he turned and walked out of her room. Shyly she had bit down on her lip, her cheeks still flushed a dainty shade of red. Even though she knew that the kiss on the forehead was innocent, she had still had hoped that one day it would mean something more. _'I should check on Iroh before I go to sleep.'_ She thought as she had opened the metal door and went down the long corridor, and down a flight of stairs and two cell doors to her right. She had seen the older man sitting in the middle of his cell in a meditating pose. "Iroh." She called out to him as he opened his eyes.

"Why if it isn't the birthday girl." He said with a smile, "Today you are sixteen now." Daiyu smiled as she sat down and he had moved slightly closer to the cell bars. "How are you feeling?" Iroh asked as she had pressed her face against the black bars and held onto them. "I'm sad, Iroh. I wish you didn't have to be here." The girl frowned deeply, "You don't deserve this. You… You only-" The man shook his head, knowing what she was going to say. "I knew that Zuko had believed that the Avatar would restore his honor and repair is broken relationship with his father. At one point, I did believe that maybe it was right thing to do. That I should let him capture the Avatar, but…" He paused and then let out a sigh, "This isn't just about me and how I want to protect my nephew. It is the world. I know that Zuko means a lot to you too and that you only care about his wellbeing." He explained. "I care about yours too, Iroh. You're… You're my dad." Her smile was big and her eyes glossing. Iroh's eyes had warmed, his smile soft. "And you're my daughter. You have grown into a fine young woman and I admire you every day. I just hope that you choose a path in life that you want to live. Do not do things just to make others happy."

The Earthbender could tell that meant don't shape your life to revolve around Zuko. You deserve happiness or it'll lead you into an unhappy life. That was the gist of what he was saying and she knew that it was true. Even though being with Zuko had brought her much happiness, there was still that lingering sadness and dark shadow that plagued her mind when she thought about the Fire Nation. "I know." She replied in a soft tone.

* * *

Today was the day they would at the Fire Nation harbor and on their way to the capital. Daiyu had pulled out the dress that Ozai had sent her and looked at it with a deep frown. Her days of freedom were over and she knew that. Daiyu had taken a bath earlier in the morning and began to dress. First, she had put on the long black gown which had covered half of her breasts underneath before putting on the red, large sleeve gown. Around her waist was a gold ribbon belt that she had tied in the perfect knot. Her shoes had worn red flats with old trimming. Her hair was brushed and straight, her lips painted red, and her eyelids a shade of charcoal from the makeup. She still wore Zuko's necklace, the only item that was from the Earth Kingdom. She had heard a knock on the metal door to signify that they had made it to the harbor which meant Showtime. Daiyu had walked towards her door and was escorted to the royal plaza where everything was being held. The sounds of cheers had echoed outside and she had felt quite nervous. Just being in the Fire Nation had put a bad taste in her mouth.

The voices of the elderly women who were Azula's mentors had echoed as they spoke highly of their prodigy, their favorite student at the balcony of the royal plaza. "Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's capital. In Ba Sing Se she found her brother, Zuko, and together, they faced the Avatar. And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell. Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's Great Walls, and brought them down! The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory. Now the heroes have returned home. Your princess, Azula!" As they said her name, Azula had walked towards the edge of the balcony as the Fire Nation citizen had done a roar of cheers for their princess.

"And after three long years, your prince has returned. Zuko!" Zuko had walked out into the balcony, and was greeting with the same roar of cheers. Daiyu noticed, however, that Zuko had looked quite strange. It was as if he wasn't happy. Something wasn't right and she could tell. "Daiyu," a woman had called out her name. The young Earthbender had turned to look at the servant, "We'll be taking you to your new quarters." She nodded her head as she followed behind the woman. Zuko had looked over his shoulder to see Daiyu leaving with an uneasy expression settling on his face. "The Fire Lord has made this room specifically for you and he hopes you like it." Specifically for her? It was like he was thinking about her for the past three years which made her stomach turn and her heart grow heavy. She had opened the door with a golden key which had made her brow furrow as the doors open and the whole room was dark. She had flipped a switch, in which a metal shield had uncovered the class windows of the ceiling.

Today was the day they would at the Fire Nation harbor and on their way to the capital. Daiyu had pulled out the dress that Ozai had sent her and looked at it with a deep frown. Her days of freedom were over and she knew that. Daiyu had taken a bath earlier in the morning and began to dress. First, she had put on the long black gown which had covered half of her breasts underneath before putting on the red, large sleeve gown. Around her waist was a gold ribbon belt that she had tied in the perfect knot. Her shoes had worn red flats with old trimming. Her hair was brushed and straight, her lips painted red, and her eyelids a shade of charcoal from the makeup. She still wore Zuko's necklace, the only item that was from the Earth Kingdom. She had heard a knock on the metal door to signify that they had made it to the harbor which meant Showtime. Daiyu had walked towards her door and was escorted to the royal plaza where everything was being held. The sounds of cheers had echoed outside and she had felt quite nervous. Just being in the Fire Nation had put a bad taste in her mouth.

The voices of the elderly women who were Azula's mentors had echoed as they spoke highly of their prodigy, their favorite student at the balcony of the royal plaza. "Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's capital. In Ba Sing Se she found her brother, Zuko, and together, they faced the Avatar. And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell. Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's Great Walls, and brought them down! The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory. Now the heroes have returned home. Your princess, Azula!" As they said her name, Azula had walked towards the edge of the balcony as the Fire Nation citizen had done a roar of cheers for their princess.

"And after three long years, your prince has returned. Zuko!" Zuko had walked out into the balcony, and was greeting with the same roar of cheers. Daiyu noticed, however, that Zuko had looked quite strange. It was as if he wasn't happy. Something wasn't right and she could tell. "Daiyu," a woman had called out her name. The young Earthbender had turned to look at the servant, "We'll be taking you to your new quarters." She nodded her head as she followed behind the woman. Zuko had looked over his shoulder to see Daiyu leaving with an uneasy expression settling on his face. "The Fire Lord has made this room specifically for you and he hopes you like it." Specifically for her? It was like he was thinking about her for the past three years which made her stomach turn and her heart grow heavy. She had opened the door with a golden key which had made her brow furrow as the doors open and the whole room was dark. She had flipped a switch, in which a metal shield had uncovered the class windows of the ceiling.

Now the sun had fully lit room in which looked like a large, ethereal garden. There were trees, bushes of flowers, a koi pond, a mini water fall and a giant birdcage that had a bed inside and filled with many fluffy pillows. Even in the middle of her bed was her stuffed Horsedeer. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at this place. Ozai had done all of this for her? "Fire Lord Ozai had made sure that this was all made for you." Daiyu had frowned, "But why? I don't deserve any of this." She shook her head, "This has to be a mistake…I… This… This is too much!" She turned around and bumped straight into something or more like someone. Her head slowly lifted back as she had seen the Fire Lord himself. Her eyes widened and then she immediately bowed, "Fire Lord Ozai, I-"

"Do you not like your new room? I didn't have you in the chambers with the rest of my concubine but you shall be meeting them soon." He had waltzed his way inside her new room, in which she had followed after him since she knew that was what he wanted. The servant had bowed and closed the door leaving Ozai and Daiyu in the garden-like room. She had stood next to him, a little inches behind him. Her hands were to her sides and her eyes looking at the fresh cut grass in the room. "I began working on this room when you had left for Kyoshi Island." He had explained as he had looked at her from her shoulders. "It is a magnificent room, my liege. You have a trained eye for décor." Her reply was soft as she had then looked at the pond where the koi had swim and lily pads and lotus stayed at the surface. "It is just… I don't think that I should be treated better than the rest of the concubines. I do not want to give an appearance that you show favoritism."

He hadn't said anything for a few minutes, the sound of the water from the waterfall filling their ears. She had slowly raised her hand, extending a figure as beautiful monarch butterfly had perched on it before flying away. "I honor your high opinion of me, I do…" Daiyu had said as she placed her arm back down to her side. "Then you'll accept this and I will hear no rejections." She had looked at him and then nodded. "Yes, Fire Lord Ozai." He had then turned to face her, walking towards her and placing his large, firm hands under her chin. She had showed no resistance as her jade eyes looked at him in his dim, golden eyes. Inside of them sparked unreadable emotions, but all of them had spread fear, panic, and sadness in her very being. "You've grown much more beautiful and your eyes are much brighter." She had not responded, believing he wasn't look for a response as he then took his hand away.

"You've brought along an animal." Daiyu had nodded her head, "His name is Min Ki. I found him in Ba Sing Se and I have grown very fond of him. He is a sweet animal with no actions of violence, if he could stay in this room with me…." He had nodded, not needing her to explain much more. "Also, may I ask that I can visit Iroh." His eyes had immediately darted to her as she stood firm. "He is very much like a father to me and I would love to visit him as often as I could. I will not escape, you can keep me heavily guarded, but I mus-" Ozai had interrupted her. "When you want to see him, we'll bring him here. As much as you would love for me to trust you, I don't. You've been traveling all over the world with my son who was banished and not come here as I would of like" Daiyu set her jaw, growing nervous under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You're asking a lot from me when I haven't gotten anything in return." Her eyes slightly widened, unsure of how to go about his words. "My body is not of my own any longer, my liege. I am your concubine. I am yours…" She tried to find the right words, to make him believe that she would put up no resistance or that she was disloyal. "I have always been close to your son and he needed me. I merely helped him return to you." He laughed at her words, his hands soon entangling themselves in her obsidian hair and grabbing a handful, he tilted her head back as he inched his face closer to her own. She did not show fear, she would not falter. Her eyes were focused on his and her lips a thin line. "You always know the right thing to say, don't you? Tell me, have you pleased my son with such promises?" She had kept herself still, "No, my liege. I tell you nothing but the truth. Your son is my best friend, your son is your son, and I will never cross the line to disrespect and dishonor you."

His tight grip on her hair had loosened and then his fingers combed through her hair before going back to his sides. He neatly tucked his hands in his sleeves. "I'll take your word for it. You should have no reason to lie, especially over something that can be easily proven." Daiyu fought her gasp as she stood still, not moving an inch. "I'll be back tomorrow." And with that, he had left her and she had slowly fell down on her knees. This was it… Her body was not her own anymore.

** -/-/-**

A servant had brought Daiyu her food which was a cup of oolong tea, a bowl of chicken congee, and a small portion of goji berries. She had ate in the middle of the grassy floor, Min Ki eating some of the fresh grass. She wasn't very much hungry but she had to eat, Fire Lord Ozai had received reports on all his concubines. He did not want them to "starve" themselves to death and so he made sure they had ate a large amount of their food even if they didn't eat all of it. Min Ki had laid in the grass near her, one hand petting its back as it had let out a purr. Her other hand held the handle of the tea, taking a small sip before setting it down on the tray. "This is going to be out life, Min Ki. Stuck inside this place… forever." She sighed as she had let out a sigh, the door had slowly opened and she had looked to see four girls coming inside the room. They all dressed in dark robes with a black ribbon tied around their waist. They had circled her in the feline fauna before sitting down. "Wow, you're really living it up here."

Daiyu had looked at all of them with confusion and skepticism. "Who…" One interrupted, "Oh, we're the other concubines. Ozai said we're allowed to visit you." The one girl who spoke had seemed rather bubbly, her hair was in pigtails and her eyes were a sunlight yellow, her skin was olive tone, and her face was between childish and mature. "My name is Ai," she introduced herself and then the girl next to her who had brown hair that was pulled into two buns. "This is Fuu." Fu must've been older, possibly in hear late teens and early twenties. She had forest green eyes, which meant she was from the Earth Kingdom like Daiyu. "This is Maki." Maki had black hair like Ai, but hair was pulled in a sleek, high ponytail and her eyes were the color of ember. "And last but not least, this is Kame." Kame had chocolate brown hair that was down and parted in the middle. Her eyes were a bright, orangish-yellow. "Sorry Mama Susumu couldn't be here but…" Ai trailed off, all the girls looking at her.

"But she isn't fond of new girls." Fuu had answered, "Especially since you seem to be Fire Lord Ozai's favorite." Maki had then said. Daiyu had looked at them and nodded understandingly, "It's not like I wanted this. And I'm sure none of you wanted this either…" Daiyu had said as they had nodded, agreeing. "My parents sold me." Ai had said, "Fuu and Maki's parents were dead and so they were just taken." She had explained. "And my mother was a concubine and so, it was only natural that I'd be forced too." Kame had answered. "We all look out for each other, the other concubines don't." Ai then explained as Daiyu's eyes widened. "How many concubines are there?" Daiyu questioned. "You're the sixteenth one." The Earthbender's eyes widened in shock. "None of us can satiate the Fire Lord." Fuu had put it rather bluntly. "You're the latest and most prized one, he never gave us a room. We share harem rooms where we all sleep together."

The girl frowned as she had then closed her eyes. "But we know it's not your fault. That's why we're here." Ai had gave Daiyu a bright, big smile. Daiyu wanted to smile, but the harsh reality of it all was hard to take in. "Oh, where did you get that necklace?" Fuu had pointed, "Did you get that from Ba Sing Se?" She had asked as Daiyu had placed her hand over the pendant. "No, it was a gift." She had answered. "From a lover? A boyfriend?" Ai inquired, all four girls leaning in as they grew curious. Daiyu had chuckled at their wide eyes. "From Prince Zuko." She answered truthfully. The girls looked in shocked, all of them looking at each other and then began to whisper. They had left Daiyo confused, "What's wrong?" She asked they had immediately hushed. "It's just Prince Zuko had never made anything for anyone." Kame had said. "Yeah, how do you know him?" Maki questioned. "Ohhh! Are you the girl that Iroh took in all those years ago? We heard so much about you but we never seen you." Fuu had asked as Daiyu nodded her head. "Ohh, so you, Ai, and Kame are all sixteen. I'm nineteen and Maki, my sister, is seventeen."

"So, are you and Prince Zuko secret loves?" Ai had asked as Daiyu's face had immediately flushed red. She had shaken her head roughly, "No! We're just good friends." The girls looked at each other and then grinned, leaning forward and crawling closer to her. "You can tell us!" Ai had then said. "Yeah, we won't tell a soul!" Kame added as they had closed in around her. Her jade eyes looking at each and every girl with nervousness. "It's quite unrequited on my part." All of them had settled down, feeling guilty for pressing her about it. "Oh…" Ai had mumbled, "Sorry for asking." She apologized. "W-We didn't know…" Kame had frowned. "Oh no, it's fine." Daiyu had waved her hands in front of her, "I'm quite content with being his friend. It just means I get to stay around him even though it'll be much harder now that I am Fire Lord Ozai's concubine and he is Prince again." Fuu had begun to eat some of the girl's goji berries, Maki eating some of the chicken congee. "You weren't planning on finishing this, were you?" Maki had asked with her mouth full of food.

The Earthbender had a sweat drop slide down the back of her head. "No. I wasn't very much hungry, all I really wanted was tea." She had said as they nodded and continued on eating. "All of us couldn't eat the first day." Ai had said rather sadly. "It gets better though… Once you get used to it."

* * *

Ai is the Japanese name meaning "love, happiness."

Fuu is the Japanese name meaning "wind; air manner."

Maki is the Japanese name meaning "true hope."

Kame is the Japanese name meaning "tortoise (meaning long life)"

Susumu is the Japanese meaning "progressing."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

_The Caged Bird Sings_

* * *

Three days had passed and Daiyu had not seen Zuko at all. She had been stuck in her room with the occasional visits of the four concubines she had met and Fire Lord Ozai two days ago. He had not said or did much, but he did warn her that tonight she would be entering his chambers. In a way, she had prepared herself that her flower would be taken from her. She had looked at her own reflection at the pond, the tips of her fingers had caused ripples in the water as she had distorted it. Finding herself unable to look at herself, questioning why she did not fight for her freedom. A part of her, angry at herself that she did not try to escape. She had told the guards that had stood in front of her doors to send Mai to come see her. Since there was nothing left for her to hope for, she thought that maybe she could still fight for Zuko's happiness. The nobleman's daughter had come to see her, her expression bearing nothing and her aura quite the same. She had stood in the middle of the garden-like room, her hands tucked in her sleeves. Daiyu had stood in front of her, a few feet away. "Mai, can you please take care of Zuko for me?" Mai's eyes bore surprise at the Earthbender's words. "And why are you asking me this?" Mai asked.

"…You and Zuko were quite close before his banishment. I can no longer look out for him. Could you please take care of him if not for me but because you care for him also?" She had asked as the girl had averted her eyes. "What makes you think I need your permission to do that?" She asked as Daiyu shook her head. "I wasn't sure what your feelings were for him anymore. I wasn't sure if you had hated him along with everyone else during his banishment." The jade-eyed girl had honestly put it, the apathetic teenager in front of her now looking back at her. "You don't know my feelings at all. You shouldn't assume." Mai replied, her voice cold and somewhat dark. Daiyu took note of it, but she would not question it. "And I apologize." She bowed slightly and then watched the girl head back towards the door, "I was going to take care of him regardless if you asked me or not. After all, I _loved_ him first." And with that, the door had opened and closed. Daiyu's eyes had widened as she had immediately turned around. Mai had loved him? …If that's so then she will…

Did it matter anyway? There was no way that she and Zuko could have any relationship and she wasn't even sure about his feelings anyway. Either way, Mai would be better suited. She was Fire Nation, the daughter of a nobleman, and would not let Zuko's attitude toss her around. She would be stable, she could scold him, and maybe she could go in the right direction. Zuko would be loved and taken care of and that was all she could ever hope for in the first place. The door had opened once more, her eyes seeing the servant. Her head tilted back and she had seen that it was night, which could only mean she would be going to Fire Lord Ozai's chambers. With a nod, she had walked forward and went out the door, being escorted down the hall. She could hear conversation not too far, and surprisingly enough it was Zuko's voice. "I haven't seen her in days…" She had heard him say, wondering if he was speaking of her. "Where is her room?" He questioned whomever he was speaking to. "Calm down, Prince Zuko. You know the concubine rooms are to not be visited by anyone but the Fire Lord, his servants, and other concubines."

"Why can't I see her? I'm the Prince and it is not like I am going to do anything." Daiyu bit her bottom lip, withholding tears at his words. She and the servant had continued on, his voice growing farther and farther away. Upon reaching the large, scarlet doors. The door had opened and she had gone inside to the massive room, filled with many shades of gold, black, and red and expensive weapons and paintings hanging on the wall. "You're not dressed." His deep voice had broken her eyes away from the room and towards him as he was standing at a wall, inspecting one of his many swords. "Mama Susumu wasn't told that I would be coming here." She had explained, not wanting to get anyone in trouble. He had looked at her from the corner of his eyes, his long and now unbound hair shifting with his movements. "Pick something from the closet." He pointed to his right at the golden doors. Daiyu bowed and then walked over, sliding it open and closing it behind her. It was large enough to be a bedroom honestly, as it was a walk in closet. She had walked down the room to the other end, where women's clothes were hung. She had wondered if any of these items of clothing had belonged to Ursa.

Opening a dresser, she had pulled out a red silk gown and began to undress to her under clothing. She had slipped the night gown on, which hugged firmly to her body and ended to her knees. Her long, silky arms were exposed and the stress were thin. She had folded her clothes neatly and then walked out of the walk-in closet and then towards Ozai, who was now shirtless and wearing black pants that had hugged his hips. Daiyu had eyed him, seeing how very ripped and strong his back was. Most women would be pleased by the sight, but she had feared what she had seen. Ozai had then looked at her as she felt a lump in her throat. Every step he had taken, sounded like a heartbeat in her ears. He had placed his hands on the upper part of her arms, his thumbs pressing against her shoulders.

She had closed her eyes and withheld a shiver, afraid of what was to become of her. "Do you fear me?" He asked her as she had open her eyes as his was fixated on her. "Doesn't everyone, my liege? You are strong, you are intelligent, and you are ruthless." She put it simply, the flow of her words poetic to him. Not only that, she had fed into his already big ego. "Yet you do not tremble before me." He had taken noticed, "You do not flinch, and you do nothing." Daiyu inwardly sighed, "That would be disrespectful." She replied in which she had heard a snort come from him, he had sat down at the edge of his bed. "Aren't I a monster?" Daiyu furrowed her brows, wondering what was sparking a reaction like this. He seemed strange and unlike himself. If she could use him then maybe she could get out of here as soon as possible. She had quickly walked over to his vanity and picked up a brush.

She had walked towards him and sat behind him on his bed, brushing his long black hair. He appeared surprised by her gesture, but he had accepted it as she had brushed in quick, smooth strokes. "You appear like a monster but you are a gentle creature, aren't you Fire Lord?" She had said as he let out a laugh. "Gentle? I fear not." He replied as she had looked at him. _'Maybe deep down in that heart of his… held a gentle space.' _In a way, she almost felt guilty for thinking that he was savage and evil. However, she did not know if all of this was an act and it was better to stay on the tip of her toes. "You remind me so much of Ursa." He began to say as Daiyu stopped brushing his hair, the brush hanging mid-stroke and her eyes fixed on him. "She would brush my hair and tried to coo me into doing something for the children. She thought she convince me. She did not fear me exactly, but she feared of the things that I would do." He had explained, "She knew I was a man of my word."

"It sounds like you still very much love, Lady Ursa." She had said, setting the brush on her lap. Ozai had turned around to look at her, his eyes staring straight her. "She was a beautiful and lovely woman. I never spoke much to her but she was poised and kind." Daiyu had said, remembering when the woman had reached out her hand to her when she had first came to the Fire Nation. "That is why I chose you, Daiyu." Her thoughts of Ursa had then stopped, "Before I met her, she was a performer like you were. She did plays not dancing. She was fascinated with theatre and performances. She was strong, she was intelligent, and she was… gentle." His hand had cupped her face, bringing it closer to her own. He had then looked down at her lips but then down at her neck. "What is this?" He asked, her hands immediately touched the pendant that Zuko had given her. "It was a gift from Prince Zuko." She had explained. He hadn't said anything but smirked slightly, his eyes close. "And just like Ursa, your heart belongs to another…" He muttered under his breath.

Daiyu hadn't heard him, but his hand had slipped away from her face. He had gotten into his bed and laid down, the Earthbender looking at him curiously. She assumed she was to laid down, placing herself under the blankets and staring up at the ceiling. "Fire Lord," she called his name and he had looked at her, "thank you." She had looked at him and then turned so that her back was facing him. He had said nothing as the girl fell asleep.

* * *

Dawn had come in which the Earthbender had found her eyes opening to see the brightly lit room that belonged to the Fire Lord. It was empty and she was by herself. She had sat up and fiddled with her thumbs, wondering if the reason why he did not have sex with her was because she had done something to offend him. Of course, she was very much relived but she had worried if he would send her way or make her become an open concubine that could've been the treasure of any man that sought her. Daiyu had then placed her hand on her necklace, wondering if she should sneak her way and find Zuko. She had stood but then felt the door open. "Ready for your bath?" She had heard the voice of a familiar woman. "Mama Susumu." Daiyu had bowed respectfully as the woman walked over to her. "Have you pleased Fire Lord Ozai as you are supposed to do?" She had asked, "Was he satiated?" She had asked again. The woman's voice was husky yet charming, and she was indeed a beautiful woman. She had flawless pale skin, a willowy waist and plum-shaped bosom. Her eyes were slant and the most brilliant yellow she had ever seen. Her dark black hair was pulled in to a half topknot and the rest laying on her small shoulders.

She was older, around the same age or younger than Ozai, but she had not look a day over twenty. Many people feared her because of how serious she came to her job. "Fire Lord Ozai did not wish for pleasure with me, just conversation. He has not kissed me or deflowered me. He only wished for my voice and thoughts of conversation, Mama." Daiyu had replied straightforwardly, the woman sporting a half smile and somewhat of a frown. She wasn't sure if the woman was pleased or displeased. The woman then nodded, "Either way you shall be taking a bath." Susumu had said, tucking her hand under the girl's chin and tilted her head back. "No love marks, no bites, and no bruises. I see… You were telling the truth." She had said in which made the Earthbender uncomfortable. Was Ozai abusive when it came to lovemaking? Did he harm the girls and women that he had slept with? It had made her much happier that her experience did not result in that.

And with that, Susumu had lead Daiyu out of the room and down the hall. She was still dressed in her night gown which had made her very uncomfortable. "Ozai has suggested that you can use the royal bath. He favors you out of the others." Susumu had said as Daiyu had looked at the woman from the corner of her eye. "I do not know why. You are a very much more beautiful woman, a lot of the concubines out match me in beauty. I am also quite boring and so I do not see why he favors me." Daiyu had honestly said, still confused with the man's fixation on her. The Head Concubine had looked at her in much surprise but then in distaste. "Are you insecure, Daiyu?" Susumu asked Daiyu, who had shook her head. "I just know what I am good at and what I have. I do not see how my looks or personality outweigh the rest of my peers, Mama." She replied calmly as the woman continued to look at her and then looked away upon reaching the baths.

**-/-/-**

Zuko had stood in the center of the training area, his sister sitting on the sidelines as he and his training partner had bowed due to their training being complete. The Prince wiped the sweat off his brow with the cold, damp towel that a servant had offered. "Something seems to be troubling you." Azula had said as she watched her older sibling look off in deep thought. "I haven't seen Daiyu in days." He had said as she had plopped another fireflake in her mouth, her eyes glinting with a spice of mischief. "Oh, you mean the whore?" She had said as her brother's brows furrowed. "Whore? She's not a whore." He defended her, "She didn't ask for this." He looked at his sister who shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it isn't, especially since she had to spend the night in father's quarters last night." She watched as her brother had frozen in place which had caused her to smirk. "What's wrong? She is after all a concubine. Her duty is to pleasure." Zuko had turned to look at his sister, his eyes giving her an intense glare. She was surprised by the anger and intensity in them. A burning hatred for her choice of words was caused them to have that look. "I'm going to go see her. And I won't let anyone stop me this time." He threw the towel down at the floor, Azula turning her head to watch her brother leave the training arena.

Zuko had made his way back in the palace and went into the left wing and towards the harem area. Once hade me it too the large room, all the females had looked up at him in surprise. Some of them even wondered if he had wanted them for himself. They had bowed their heads politely as he them a nod of acknowledgement, "Where is Daiyu?" He had asked as Maki, Ai, Fuu, and Kame had all looked at one another and then back at him. "She's with Mama Susumu." Fuu had spoken, Zuko and everyone's eyes now on her. Her sister then spoke as well, "She might be in the bath or back in her room." Zuko had replied, "Where is her room exactly?" All the girls looked at one another, surprised he hadn't known. "It's in the consort hall, Prince Zuko." Fuu had answered. He then nodded and said a thanks before going out the door. "Prince Zuko never came to the harem… He must really care about Daiyu." Kame had said, all four of the girls agreeing. "Maybe it isn't so one side like Dai thinks, huh?" Ai piped up, a happy as ever. "Maybe he hasn't told her how he feels." She put two and two together. "Maybe he doesn't know what he feels." Fuu had said, "Either way, it isn't any of our business."

Zuko had walked down towards consort hall, taking a sharp right as he went down he had seen Susumu locking the door. "Open that door and let me in there!" Zuko demanded, "I am Prince Zuko and I demand that you open that door for me." His voice was booming and commanding, the woman taken back by the viciousness in the usual calm amber eyes of the Prince. "Why Prince Zuko, your father commands that Daiyu be locked in her room. She is a Fire Nation treasure." She had bowed, apologizing somewhat for not letting the prince have his way. "A Fire Nation treasure? But she belongs to the Earth Kingdom!" He argued. "She is a person, she is a…. She is the future Queen of Ba Sing Se!" If he could convince them that she was of royalty and they could not hold her captive then maybe they would give her rights. It was nearly impossible knowing how his father saw other royals of other nations and kingdoms, but for now he could try.

"Prince Zuko are you telling me she is of royalty?" She had asked as the Prince stood there defiantly. "Yes, she is." The beautiful head concubine eyes had looked to the room door and then at the prince. "I'll speak to your father." She had said as she had walked down the hall, Zuko watching the woman as she had gone down the hall. He still couldn't see her. But maybe someone else could… He had gone to his room. He had begun searching through his dresser, his door had opened and revealed Mai in which caught him by surprise. "Mai, what are you doing here?" He had asked as she had walked in, the door closing behind her. "I came to see you. Why else?" She had asked he had closed the dresser and then turned towards her. "Is something up?" He asked her as she furrowed her brows. "Why does something have to be wrong for me to see you? Why can't I just see you because I…" She had stopped her sentence, the Prince looking at her and then back at his dresser. "I'm in a hurry to look for something. Can this wait another time?" The girl frowned and then turned around. "I'm always waiting…" She uttered before opening the door and closing it, leaving Zuko completely confused.

**-/-/-**

"My liege." Susumu had stood in the doorway as the Fire Lord was in his large, extravagant office. He sat as his desk, his brush in the ink and his eyes now looking towards the door at the Head Concubine. "What is it, Susumu?" He had asked as she had walked in, shutting the door behind her. "It is about your newest addition." She had said as he had looked back at the scroll, scribbling down a few words. "What about her?" The woman had stood next to him, her hands on his shoulders. "Prince Zuko tells me she is of Earth Kingdom royalty." The Fire Lord had looked up at her, surprised at this. "She is? But what of it? The Earth Kingdom is merely under our control. Why should I worry about that?" Ozai had asked her, as she had gingerly massaged his shoulders. "It is by law that royalty of other countries cannot be held as concubines. You do not even find her fascinating, she is still a virgin." She had put it confidently. "Just because I did not take her maidenhood does not mean I do not wish her not to be my concubine." His words caused the woman to frown, deeply. "It simply means I value her for more than just her body. She is a striking young woman, and there is more to her."

It was happening all over again. "You have fifteen concubines and yet she is the one you choose." The Fire Lord had continued writing on the document, seeming unperturbed by the tone of her voice. "She cannot be held as a concubine under our laws." She had said as he had continued ignoring her. Finally, he stopped and spoke his hands tucked under his chin. "I'm sure you know that I know that, Susumu. And she will not be a concubine for long. When I become Phoenix King, she will be the Phoenix Queen." The woman's mouth had dropped, her eyes wide and her heart stopped. "Y-You can't mean that! Phoenix Queen? She… This Earth Kingdom scum?!" Her voice had rose as the man had looked her, a brow up in an arch. "Do you think you can be a better Queen?" He had asked her as she set her jaw, her hands bawled up but unseen due to her long sleeves. "I would prove to be a better Queen! I'm the one who actually loves you and I'm the one who is of Fire Nation blood. She is an Earthbender! The council will not like thi-" She was cut off as the man stood, looming over her. "When I become Phoenix King, I do not need the permission of the council to do anything. They'll stay right here in the Fire Nation, you hear me?"

The woman had stood firm, unwavering under his scrutinizing gaze. "Are you defying me, Susum?" He had asked her as she had looked back at him. "Why I would never, I just do not agree with Earth garbage being Phoenix Queen. What can a sixteen-year-old girl do for you that I haven't and I can't?" She barked, clearly upset at his choice. "Susumu, I suggest you calm your voice." He ordered as she looked away, clenching her teeth as her eyes looked down at the door. "She is quite intelligent, and she is respectful." Ozai went on to say about Daiyu, "She is obedient and she listens. The girl is also quite observant and can make clear deductions about people, though she can be a bit naïve and use her heart over logic. She is also resolute and is willing to sacrifice what she wants for other people. Can you do any of those things, Susumu? What have you ever sacrificed?" He had asked her as the woman closed her eyes, gripping her hand over her robes over her heart. "I have sacrificed my entire being for you, Fire Lord. I have watched the man I love fall in love and marry another woman and have children by that said woman and pine after that same woman. I have watched him sleep countless of women, and I have slept with him and been discarded like trash! I have sacrificed quite a lot! I know it!"

The man stood there, surprised by her words as tears had flowed down her eyes and down her cheeks. "And I'm watching that man fall in love with a sixteen-year-old girl, who doesn't love him back! And he sees the woman that he had ever loved in her. He sees that woman I keep losing to year after year after year after years," She had fallen down on her knees, her head lowered as her shoulder shook with each whimper that had escaped her. Ozai had watched her with unsympathetic eyes before walking out of his study and leaving the broken women alone in the study that the Fire Lord had occupied a mere minutes ago.

**-/-/-**

"My heart was filled with your senses. No words, but you already can tell. I'm helpless to react. The Gods can hear such heartbeats from me… Our heartbeats carry me on." The moon outside was crescent and bright, many stars lighting up the sky and revealing the beginning of the summer solstice. Daiyu had sat in the cage bed that Susumu had brought higher, reaching to the ceiling and so she had a better view of the open night sky above her, singing to past by the time since she couldn't find solace in sleeping. "So harmonious and encouraging, every breath I take seems like a testimony of my everlasting love. My destiny with you." Nothing but glass separating her from the outside world. Daiyu had sat in the middle of the red sheeted, circular bed. "My heart was filled with your senses. No words, but you can already tell. Can you guess from my breath? I'm falling in love..." Swonder how Zuko was and Iroh as well. She should've told them to let Iroh come to her room today, she wanted to talk to him and wondered how he was fairing in that prison. Did they feed him well? Did he get tea? Was he being abused in any way?

Suddenly, she had heard a tap coming from a window. Her eyes had looked over to the direction in which she had heard it, and she had seen a black figure who had stabbed a sword into the glass and began repeatedly kicking the shatter window and completely breaking it and then fell through and caught bars of the cage. Meanwhile, the sword had stabbed into the ground beneath them near the koi pond. Daiyu had scooted back, as the person had lifted themselves up and maneuvered themselves to the area where the cage door was and let themselves in.

Daiyu had stared at the stranger, her eyes narrowed as the person wore a blue mask that looked much of a demon or spirit. She had her back against the cage as she was afraid of who this stranger was. However, they had removed their mask and it revealed to be Zuko. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief, "I'm sorry I h-" He couldn't finish his sentence before she had stood and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him to embrace him. Zuko had returned her hug as she buried her face in his chest, holding herself back from crying. "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner." He had said as she pulled away and shook her head. "You still came for me…" She said, "And that's enough." She smiled at him as he had looked down, his expression rather as if he was ashamed. "I couldn't stop you from being forced in my father's room… I…" She shook her head, "He didn't do anything." Daiyu had said as he looked at her, "He just wanted to talk." She had simply put it.

"He didn't force you to do anything?" He had asked as she had shook her head, "No." He sighed and sat down on the bed, Daiyu sitting opposite of him. "How have you been?" She had asked him as he roamed his fingers through his hair. "All over the place…" He replied, "I… I don't even know if… If being here is what I really want." He had said as she her eyes had softened. "What do you mean? This is what you've been waiting for. Aang is dead… you're home…" He shook his head, "I'm not sure if the Avatar is dead or alive." The girl's eyes had slightly widened, "But I thought…" He had looked at her and then down at the replica of the Blue Spirit mask that he had dropped in Lake Logai, "Katara had showed me this small vial that had eater from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. It had special properties in it…" Daiyu seemed quite surprised that the waterbender, his enemy, had trusted him with that information. She didn't question it however, but it did seem odd. "You think she used that on Aang and it could've helped him or revived him?" She had asked and he had nodded. "…Hm… But you aren't sure of that."

"I know. That's why I hired an assassin." Daiyu nodded, "I told him to find the Avatar's friends and if he's with them, then to kill him." She closed her eyes, not wanting to speak more about it. "But if you are second guessing on your stay here then what will you do?" She had asked him. "I don't know… I don't know what to do and Uncle won't talk to me." She placed her hand above his and gave it a firm squeeze, "It's time for you to decide what you really want." He sighed as he placed the mask down on the bed. "Your right…" His amber oculars then looked up at her as she was looking above her and at the nightsky. "How are you and Mai?" She had asked him, the boy furrowing his brows and looking at her. "What? Aren't you two a couple?" She had asked as he had looked quite confusd and flustered, and sounded very defensive. "No!" He yelled, she had blinked several times. "Why not?" He had looked at her for a long moment, then suddenly spoke. "I…" He looked away briefly, "I love you."

What? "Um…?" Daiyu hadn't understood what he meant. "At first I was only sure that I had seen you as a friend, or even as a cousin. You and I had bonded so much but then my view of you started to change. I've gone for days, wondering and thinking about you endlessly… Angry when you didn't agree with me, or when you were gone for too long, and during your time for your Earthbending training... Angry that you were my father's concubine and wondering how much you were suffering." Daiyu had looked at him quizzically, and he went on to say a few other things but she couldn't find the words to speak. "…" Shouldn't she be happy? Overjoyed even? "You were the only person I could not go to sleep without thinking about for the past six months." Zuko seemed strangely mystified by his own words, and fell silent for a moment, thinking. "…Uh…" She still couldn't let the words flow, but they had continuously crawled in her throat. When she finally found the courage, she was going to ask him what he meant until she had felt his arms encircle her, drawing her body close to his own.

His face was only inches away, her eyes big and staring and a gasp escaped. His mouth had suddenly pressed against hers, her body went tense with a surprise but only a moment past before she realized that this was actually happening and it felt euphoric. She could feel the heat of his breath mingling with hers, and the caress of his lips had sent tingles down her spine. She had never realized before how long his eyes lashes were, or how perfect and smooth his face was even with the scar. And of course, she had never had learned how gentle his kiss could be. She had reached for the back of his shirt, gripping handfuls of the black top and closed her eyes finally and leaned into the kiss to return it. And as quickly as it had started, he abruptly pulled away. Her mind was still reeling when he spoke with a smile on his face. "That's proof that we're no longer friends." Daiyu sat there still confused. "Wh-What…? What do you… I…" It was the first time that Zuko had ever seen Daiyu at a lost for words and just initially and boldly flustered. Her cheeks were red, her lips parted, and her eyes glazed with shock, happiness, and confusion. "… Zuko, I…" Her hands went to her face, grabbing her cheeks as he had felt frustrated by the lack of words she wasn't able to produce. Her mind was still scrambled from the moment of passion that had just ended. But Zuko just smiled.

* * *

I know that I listen to a lot of The XX went I write Zuko x Daiyu scenes.

Shelter, Sunset, and Angels have been my main source of inspiration.

Well, I'm gonna let this chapter hang for a while and start freakin' paying attention to two of my other stories.

I just got a little attached to this too much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

_Burning Desire_

* * *

Daiyu had looked at him with uncertainty, unsure of how she should handle his confession. She wanted to hold him, to smile and kiss him again. The wave of all the emotions she wanted to feel were coming back to her, she wanted to say how in love she was with him. Though she had to second guess all of that, there was something wrong here. No matter how much she loved him, no matter how much she had always hoped for all this when she had realized her feelings… She was a concubine. His father's concubine. Admitting that she had loved him was the first step to heartbreak. She could not endanger Zuko, or further endanger herself. The Fire Lord would be angry upon knowing that his son was here and that he had spoken feelings of love to her. All of this could go terribly wrong and she did not want Zuko to be hurt, but would she have to hurt him in the process anyway? "Zuko, you have to leave." She had finally said a full sentence. "You have to go."

He had looked at her in shock, not really registering where all of this was coming from. "What are you talking about? Why would you want me to leave?" He had said, grabbing her wrist but she had pulled her arms and away. "Do you know you're playing in dangerous water? You and I can't be together. I am not of Royalty." She had said as Zuko shook his head, "I told Susumu who told father that you are of Royalty. That you were going to marry King Kuei of Ba Sing Se." Her eyes had widened at his words, "Are you crazy?!" She slapped her palm against her forehead, her mind racing and her heart beating fast. "If your father wanted, he could make me his wife now!" The Prince appeared shocked at her words, his mouth slightly open in surprise. "No… This can't be happening. This can't be…" She shook her head, "It's over…" She whispered as she had felt his hands grabbing both her arms as she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm going to fix this." The conviction in his voice was strong but Daiyu shook her head in dismissal, "There's nothing you can do to fix this Zuko. It's already done. There's nothing you can do." Her hands were now pressed to his cheeks, a small smile on her face. "I have been in love with you for a very long time. And so, I'm just happy that you return my feelings. I was afraid you never will. And so, I want to make the best out of this because soon things will change." She had said as she had lowered her head, her thumbs still brushing against both of his cheeks. "Zuko, I want you to do something for me." She had said as she continue to caress both his soft, cheeks. "I need you to leave here. I need you to get as far away from the Fire Nation as you can, can you do that for me?" She had asked him as he had narrowed his eyes, his eyes trying to search for answers in her eyes. "Why would you want me to leave you here? Alone and with my father?!" His voice slightly rose which caused the girl to wince from the loudness and ferocity in it.

"You have to trust me." Her voice was very serious and her eyes asking him to believe in her. He looked at her with confusion and with worry. "Things are bad right now, but I can change things around. I just need you not to be here." She had continued on to say, "You should break Iroh out. Both of you need to get out of here." Zuko narrowed his eyes, unsure of whether to do as she said or not. He knew that the reason why she said this was to protect him, but something was amiss and he refused to leave her here. "No, I'm not doing that. I'm not letting you stay here by yourself. You can't convince me of that, so quit trying." Daiyu wanted to smile but this situation was too stressful and serious for her to be smiling at him when she knew that if he had stayed then things will go sour very quickly. "Fine. You're so stubborn…" She sighed as she averted her eyes, trying to conjure up a new idea. "Before I go for the night," Her eyes had went back to the Prince whose gaze had never left her face, "I want you to tell me how you feel."

She clenched her teeth and close her eyes. If she had told him then it would make things difficult… Why can't he see that? Why was he so selfish and persistent? Even though she hated those things about him, she still loved his flaws. "I've always loved you. At first, I wasn't sure what kind of love it was. Did I love you like you were family or did I love you like a lover. I didn't think about it much until I went to Kyoshi Island when I began to miss you nearly every minute of every day. Despite that, I was still in denial about my feelings." She had given him a small smile, "But back in Ba Sing Se when you were going to go out on date with that girl, I felt jealous. I felt like she was taking you away from me…. And then when I was to marry Kuei, Katara was the one to tell me that I was in love with you like a lover. I kept realizing the more I felt like I lost you, the deeper my love was for you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He questioned as he had pulled the Earthbender closer, her head resting on his chest. "Because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way." She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "And now, I didn't want to tell you because I fear that things will only get harder for us and I don't want you to get hurt." She explained as his arms around her squeezed her. "I'm not going to let my feelings put you in jeopardy." He had promised as Daiyu wanted to believe that he would keep his word. "I believe you." She replied as he had kissed her atop of her head. "Can you stay here for the night and leave at dawn? It'll be a while before we can see each other again." She had asked him as his face had gone from pale to red. "W-What?" He stuttered as she had giggled at his flustered face. "Just sleep here. That's all I'm asking." He had looked at her and then at the bed, "B-But uhm," Daiyu pulled his arm which caused him to land face first on the bed.

"Just go to sleep! Is not like I'm asking you to have sex with me!" She yelled at him as he had sat up, his face still red. "I-I know that! Just…" He kept his eyes averted as she had looked at him questionably. "Wow, you're blushing a lot Zuko. Don't tell me you're thinking dirty." She teased him with a big grin on her face which caused the Prince to look at her completely flabbergasted as she had laid down and climbed in the covers. "Are you going to lay down or not?" She had asked him as he had sat there for a few minutes before hesitantly getting in the covers. He laid down on his back and she was on her side, facing him. "You can see the stars quite visibly from here." Zuko had said, breaking the silence between them. Daiyu had continued to look at him and then rolled to her back, her jade eyes staring at the stars. "You can… I've been staring at them every time I was here. They were the only constant in this new life." She had said with a smile.

His large hand had then went over to hers, taking hold of it as she had soon intertwined her fingers with his. "Things will change for the better, I promise you." Daiyu had looked at him from the corner of her eyes, the corner of her lips rising into a smile. "And I believe in you."

**/ / /**

Morning had come as it usually had, Daiyu had slowly sat up to find the spot that Zuko had laid in empty. He had left already, probably at dawn. A small smile appeared on her face as she had laid down at the spot that he was, it was still warm which meant he hadn't left all that long ago. The spot smelled just like him which made her heart race. The smell of smoky cypress wood, burning and letting its incense fill the air. If only she had a little more time with him. "Rise and shine, princess." It was Susumu and she was here already. Daiyu had set her jaw as she had felt the bird cage, bed going down. When it had reached its platform, Daiyu had watched as Susumu open the door and raise a brow. "Today you'll be attending a council meeting with the Fire Lord. He wants your presence at his side." The Earthbender had looked away, "Why would he want a concubine there?" She had asked him as Susumu arched a brow, "Don't question what I or the Fire Lord want out of you." She replied harshly as Daiyu narrowed her, staring at the woman. Something was off, she could feel it.

Daiyu had stood as Susumu had turned and walked down the stairs and then towards the door, "Letting the servants in." They had stripped the Earthbender, dressing her with the new clothes. They decided to give her Earth Kingdom colors but in Fire Nation clothing, probably to show more of her Earth Kingdom nationality. The gown was white, half of bosom visible with a light, grass green large sleeve gown over it. Her waist adorned a dark, jade ribbon that was tied into a neat bow in the back. Her flats were green and form fitting to her feet, which made them more comfy. She was allowed to keep her necklace since it had the best of both worlds charm. Her hair was pull back in a neat, high bun but her fringe still covered her forehead. In her bun was one single pink with four leaves hanging down in a chain and two Chrysanthemum Shamrocks. Her lips were painted petal pink and slight pink blush on her cheek bones. Susumu had seized her up and then nodded, "Come on." She quickly said as she turned and walked away, Daiyu following behind her with her hands folded and head down.

As she had followed Susumu she had seen Zuko in the hall, his eyes on her form. She had looked at him, giving him a small smile before looking away before Susumu had noticed. "Daiyu." He called her name, causing the girl to stop and look over her shoulder at him. "…" He looked as if he wanted to say something but he then chose not to. "Mama, could I please speak to the Prince for a minute?" She had asked as the woman had stopped but did not turn to look at her. "Go on, I shall walk ahead. You have one minute." The woman said as she had walked forward, leaving the two alone in the hallway as her servants had followed Susumu. Daiyu had smiled at Zuko, walking up to him and intertwining her fingers with his. "You look beautiful in green." He complimented as she had felt herself blush, "Stop it." She averted her eyes and then looked back at him. "Your father wants me to be a council meeting. I don't know why." She had told him as he had clenched his teeth.

"Do you think something bad is going to come out of this?" He asked as he had pressed his forehead against hers, his hands still holding onto hers. "I'm afraid so…" She mumbled, closing her eyes. "…There's no way to talk my way out of this." Zuko could hear the worry embedded in her voice, the sign of defeat. He had never heard Daiyu sound so defeated since Iroh was badly wounded. He had untangled his fingers from one of her hands and had led her down the other end of the hall. "What are you doing? I was supposed to just have one minute." She had smiled as he had led her down the hall and into a dark, secluded corner. Her back was to the wall, her eyes locked on the amber pupils that seemed to burning with an intense fire.

She had felt his lips crashed down on her own again, and this time she had felt much more powerful to return the kiss. Her arms had slithered around his neck, his hands at her waist. She had knew the indulging in this relationship, in this love with Zuko would only hurt them both in the end. She had pulled some, their lips still grazing across each other's. "Zuko, we can't…" She had shook her head, "I have to go." Her were still on his lips, wanting to feel the sear that they had gave her own. "Just for one more minute." He whispered as he had kissed her again and she did not fight the feeling. He felt so rough and passionate, nearly lighting her on fire inside and out. "Daiyu, I'm waiting!" She heard Susumu which had startled her.

She had placed her cheek on Zuko's, "Can you see me again, tonight?" She had asked him as he had nodded and then kissed her forehead. "Thank you." She said with a smile gracing her face as she had kissed him, gently, before running down the hall and making a right to where Susumu was waiting for her. The woman arched a brow and then led the way, not saying another word. They had reached out towards the council room. The sound of laugher echoing through the air. The Fire Lord had sat in the large chair at the conference table, a cup of tea in his hand. Susumu had led Daiyu towards him, "Ah." Ozai had said, his arm extended as he had held his hand out to the Earthbender. Daiyu had bowed deeply to him and then to the councilmen. "You were right Ozai. She is a beaut." One man had said as the young woman had then stood next to Ozai. "Yes, her name is Daiyu. She is from a Royal family in the Earth Kingdom." Her eyes had looked at Ozai. "I've done some research." He had said as she had controlled herself from her eyes widening in shock.

"Though her father was a general of the Ba Sing Se army." He had explained to the men, "Her mother was of royalty and wealth." Her mother was royalty? In fact, she had never knew her last name and her father had never seemed to mention that her mother was from royalty. "Her mother was Myŏng Kyung Mi. She was the daughter, crown princess, of the Queen of Gar Sai before my father had taken the lands. He had also fell in love with her, but she had escaped and married a general in Ba Sing Se where they were welcomed and treated highly." Daiyu couldn't believe this, she had read not once of a Princess Kyung Mi. Her mother had ran away from the Fire Nation, and she was a crown princess? Was that why Azulon all those years ago was so lenient to her? Did he see her mother in her or was it because she was from the Earth Kingdom? "Wow, that is some background." One man had said, "Was her mother as beautiful as her daughter?" He had asked. Ozai had shrugged his shoulders, "There were tales that Princess Kyung Mi was one of the most beautiful women of the Earth Kingdom and her daughter must live up to that reputation." Ozai had said.

Daiyu had then picked up the white teapot, pouring the Fire Lord more tea. "I doubt that I could ever battle the beauty of my mother or any Fire Nation woman." She had to play along. She must show humility and innocence. "How modest." An older man had said as Daiyu had placed the teapot down. "She's quite intelligent. Her knowledge of astronomy, history, and literature is quite impressive." He had commented as he took another sip of the Oolong tea. "Oh, literature? Could you tell us a haiku?" Another councilman had asked. Daiyu had nodded, "For his morning tea, a monk sits down in utter silence- Confronted by chrysanthemums." That was the only one she could remember. "That was quite lovely. Too bad there are no monks to see chrysanthemums." One man had said, laughing and joining in with the laughter. Daiyu nearly frowned at their distasteful, cruel sense of humor.

"And so, are we here to celebrate a congratulations or what? Where is the sake?!" One councilmen had said as Daiyu had looked to Ozai. "A congratulations? Is the war won?" Daiyu had asked him as he had shaken his head. "No, no." He had said, "The first time in seven years there will be a new Fire Lady." Daiyu had felt her heart slowly sink. "You will be my wife the day after Sozin's comet." Daiyu could feel her heart breaking. She knew it… She had known that Zuko telling Susumu that she was of royalty was a mistake. She had held back her tears, "It is a high honor to marry you, Fire Lord Ozai." She couldn't… disagree. She could not embarrass him in front of the council or else he would've had her killed right then and there. And so she had bowed to him, accepting the proposal that was made by his choice. "She's going to be a blushing bride." One councilman had said, "Congratulations, my liege." They had no qualms of him marrying a sixteen-year-old, Earth Kingdom girl. She would've thought there would be a fight but did they fear Ozai and that is why they had accepted this?

However, her thoughts came to an end when one man spoke. "She is sixteen. She is not of age to be a wife!" One councilman had stood up, his long black hair reaching down the end of his back with a long, straight beard to match. His eyes were round and gold, his skin a smooth bronze. "Not just that, she is of Earth Kingdom. Your child could be an Earthbender. What if something were to happen to the Crown Prince or Princess? You would let an Earthbending child rule our great nation?!" Daiyu had sang silent praise, hoping that the man could convince them. "That is true…" Another man had said, agreeing with him. "I am Kiran and I have been serving since the previous Fire Lord, your proud father, was just a young man. I will not let you sully this great nation like this!" Though he insulted her, she had wished his words had sewn through. Daiyu had looked at the Fire Lord, who eyes were closed and sat in silence. What was he thinking? Was he reevaluating?

"I have thought about those things Kiran. And yes, she could bear me a child that will have the element of her people. I know of that consequence." The Fire Lord had spoken, his voice dangerously calm. It much reminded her of Zuko, whenever he was angry at how silky his voice could get. "But I am also aware that we could win over a large majority of the Earth Kingdom people. Instead of losing thousands of troops, Earth Kingdom people that fear for war against us might reconsider. If they see I marry an Earth Kingdom girl, they will believe I will treat them well. I would treat them like my own citizens. And instead of thinking I will try to kill them, they will side with me to avoid death. Of course a large amount might fight, but I could still turn the tides." So that's how cunning he was, huh? Daiyu should've known.

"That is a brilliant idea!" One man had said, "Our army could continue to grow and we could have other soldiers of other Kingdoms joining our ranks. They would fight against those who rebel, even their own people for security! My that is a marvelous idea." One man had said as Daiyu looked at Kiran. "And what if the child you bear with Lady Daiyu is an Earthbender?" He had asked. "Then that child will be killed." Daiyu had immediately shut her eyes, forcing herself not to show grief. She could not fathom bringing a child into this world. This cruel… cruel world. She had walked away from him and then walked to Kiran who held out a cup, now that the servants had brought sake she had allowed herself to serve the men in the council. She poured him half a cup but she had felt his eyes on her face. "I'm sorry." He muttered quietly, taking the girl by surprise. Did he feel genuine concern for her? Daiyu had given him a small smile. "You tried your best and I will forever be grateful." She whispered while giving him a nod and turning to give another councilman some sake.

**/ / /**

After the council meeting, Daiyu was taken back to her room and went straight to her bed. Susumu had done as she did last night and rose the cage high. When she had finished and left the room, Daiyu had felt herself break down in tears. How cruel could Ozai be and she had thought for once that he would not kill a child? Her hands had pressed against her face as she found herself in a hysterical fit. Wanting to leave this place and go far, far away. She had felt the cage move and the door had opened, she knew that it had to be Zuko. "Daiyu…" He knelt down next to her, removing his mask. "I heard about your engagement to my father." Daiyu had moved her hands away from her face and then wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "It's all over… We can't do anything about it." She whimpered as the Prince shook his head. "No, we can do something about it. We're running away." Daiyu had froze at his words, moving back and looking at him with surprise. "Running away b-" He pulled out a bag full of gold pieces. We can go to small village away from here, he wouldn't suspect that we would be stupid enough to stay in the Fire Nation. We can lay low, stay gone. And we won't have to worry about anything."

"Zuko…" She was unsure if this was going to work but could she stay? Could she stay another day of the impending doom of herself being the wife of Fire Lord Ozai? She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, "Let's go." Zuko had placed the bag back on his hip and then signaled for her to climb on his back. She had wrapped her arms around him and then wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands had holding the back of her thighs which made her feel slightly comfortable, and caused her to blush. "What about Min Ki down there? I can't leave him here, they might hurt him and what about Iroh? We can't leave him too!" Zuko closed his eyes and then turned his head slightly, "Uncle will be fine. He would want you to get out of here but Min Ki, there's no way we can take him. He'll lead a trail." Daiyu had frowned, "But… They might kill him." Zuko had set his jaw, knowing that that was a possibility. "Unless we get him to a war balloon." He had opened the cage door and leaped towards the broken window. He had placed her down on the ledge carefully.

Daiyu had turned to Min Ki, who had looked up at them and created a column of earth on the piece of land that he was on. She had pulled it towards the window, Min Ki walking towards the ledge. Daiyu had created a large column for them to all stand on outside and bent it back down on so that they were on the land outside of the palace. Zuko had immediately led them towards the war balloon warehouse which was surrounded by guards. He had told them to wait while he had took out the guards stealthily. Daiyu had turned to Min Ki, rubbing his nose. "Zuko is going to get us out of here, okay? And we're going to be fine." She whispered, trying to convince herself more than Min Ki that this was a good idea. Zuko had came back and grabbed her arm, leading her to the way. "Alright, climb in." He ordered as Daiyu had helped Min Ki into the basket before Zuko had climbed in and they had took off as he used his firebending to make the war balloon sail into the sky.

* * *

Daiyu had woken up to feel herself moving, she had opened her eyes to see Zuko looking ahead as he was carrying her. "Zuko, what happened to the war balloon?" She had asked. "I burn it." He quickly answered as she seemed confused. "There's a small town around here, which I remember as Shu Jing. We can stay here." He had said as she had let out a sigh of relief. The sound of waterfalls and the sound of chatter of people had rung through the air as they had gotten closer. Daiyu could feel a sense of relief that they had made it this far and did not face any trouble. When they had made it to the town, Zuko had placed her down on her feet while he went to go look for a house. Daiyu and Min Ki had waited for him and walked through the village, curious of the place. "It's beautiful here, isn't it Min Ki?" She had asked the Catdeer which had made slight meow in reply. "Listen, sir, I'll have you know I make the finest clothes! So don't give me that crap about cheap material, I never use cheap material!" Daiyu had looked over to where the commotion was.

She and Min Ki had went over there as a young woman had stuck her tongue out at the man who had stormed off. Daiyu had walked towards the stand and picked up a soft, delicate pink material. "Wow, this is beautiful and silky." She said as she rubbed her thumb against it. "It's one of our best!" The young woman replied as the Earthbender had looked up at her. Something felt familiar about the young woman but she had not bothered to question. "I'll shall buy this another day. I do not have my money with me." She had said before turning and going down the street, her mind still wondering why that girl at the stall had seemed so familiar.

The town was very beautiful and peaceful too. The smell of the waterfalls were really refreshing and soothing. It felt night to feel free, to feel like she had control of most of her life. Even though she got away from the capital, it did not mean that she was truly free. Ozai would search for her again, she knew so. She had seen Zuko standing on front of a house, nearly scanning the whole building. She had walked up to him and stood beside him. "Did you buy this house?" She had asked, her eyes not leaving the home. It was relatively big or more along medium. It was simple yet intricate. The outside bricks were a beige color and the roof tiles were a shade of red. "How much did it cost?" Daiyu had asked as Zuko had looked at her. "Three-hundred thousand gold pieces." Daiyu's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "You were carrying that much?"

"I had five-hundred thousand gold pieces. I had a safe that I rarely touched and since I needed money, I took some of it that I thought I would need. Seems I was about right." He folded his arms as she had looked back at the house, "So how much did you really have?" Zuko had looked at her, "Doesn't matter now." He had opened the front door and opened it as Min Ki was stationed next to the house with his food and water. Daiyu had walked in, letting out sigh and then closed the door behind her. The house was much bigger in the inside than it was the out but it was beautiful. Shades of red adorning the place with dashes of gold and beautiful, sparking wooden floors. Daiyu had felt immediately at ease due to the homey atmosphere. This place had felt entirely safe.

"It isn't quite bad and lucky thing I bought it fully furnished." Zuko had said as he had walked over towards the dining room, sitting on a red pillow seat at the smooth and clean wooden low table. Daiyu had walked over to him, sitting down as well. "How long do you think we can stay here before your father comes looking for us?" She had asked him as he had closed his eyes. "Like I said, he wouldn't think we would be stupid enough to still be in the Fire Nation." He had repeated what he said yesterday. She was hoping that he was right but Zuko, as she would hope, knew his father's tactics better than anyone. "I'm going to take a bath. It's been a long day…" He had stood and then went upstairs, leaving her at the dining room table.

She wondered what seemed to be weighing down on him. Did he regret this? Or was she the only one not thinking about something about this. They had ran away and they were living together on their own. No Iroh; no adult with them. Just the two of them. It was kind of like a fairytale where forbidden lovers had ran away to be together. Even though the thought had made her feel butterflies there was the fact that Zuko may not have like the idea and that is why he was behaving strangely. It was his idea to run away in the first place and she was one to express her doubts. Maybe he just felt odd being alone with her in a house, this was quite different for them.

"What am I supposed to do?" She questioned herself out loud as she contemplated on how to make Zuko feel better. Maybe a homemade meal? Hell, she couldn't cook. She never tried! The only thing she cooked was fish over a fire and hers always seemed to be a bit charred. Someone has always served her food all her life so how could she even attempt to cook? It would be worth a shot, wouldn't it? I mean what could go wrong? Now that she thought about it, that's when the negative thoughts rolled in: _'What if I burn his food or make him sick? What if the house catches on fire? What if I catch on fire? This isn't good…_' She hung her head, defeated as the idea of cooking.

She had decided to go upstairs, wanting to check out the bedrooms. From the looks of it there was two and she wondered if Zuko had already claimed one. It wasn't like they would be sleeping in the same room, right? So what if they were a couple, that didn't mean that they slept in the same bed in a house they have together in a bed right. She had immediately felt sheepish about the idea. Even though she and Zuko had shared a bed before and nothing sexual had come out of it, it felt different now that they were alone in a house. 'Get your mind out of the gutter Daiyu.' She told herself, straightening up her posture and shaking her head to rid the thoughts. She was lady-like and those thoughts weren't lady-like at all. She had went to the first door closest to her, not sure what room it was. Her eyes immediately fell on Zuko, who had stood from the bath.

Her eyes immediately darted to his crotch, her eyes wide as she had stared at his exposed area. "…Oh, so this is the bathroom." Even though the best idea would be to look up at him, she kept staring. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" His voice had boomed, causing her to finally look up at him to see his face red from embarrassment. She had felt her whole body heat up, "Haha! It's hot in here, maybe I should leave." She quickly shut the door and turned around, her back pressed against the red door with gold paints doorframe and knob. _'…I just saw Zuko's… and I… Oh Agni, what did I do?'_ She couldn't unsee what she had already seen. She had slapped her hands to her face, bending over slightly and letting out a somewhat indescribable squeal. She had then darted to a room, crawling under the covers of a bed and shoving her face in a pillow with her backside up in the air. _'….Just when I wanted to cheer him up. Oh, he's gonna hate me. I stared at it for so long. I never seen one before, I didn't know what to do! Yeah, that's right. That's why I stared because I never seen one in person. Nope, not ever. I have never seen a man fully naked anyway outside of an Anatomy book. It is only logical that I could not look away. Oh my Agni, I saw him naked. He's gonna kill me.'_

Her thoughts had ceased as she had heard footsteps. She had frozen and looked at the small space under the door to see his shadow stopping at the door and then turning to go the other way. He must've known she was in this room and he didn't want to confront of her. Good, that was a good idea.

* * *

I'm too attached to it and I keep dreaming about it. You'll never guess what is in store. Muwahaha.

And I finally came around to more humor. Story was getting a big angst, no?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Iroh takes in the Ba Sing Se's army general's daughter after the death of her father. She replaces the child he has lost. She is raised in the Fire Nation palace and endures the 100 year war with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo, I got a few requests about an OC Earthbender and Zuko and such. Decided I wanted to try it, but this will be my last time writing fics from the whole ATLA storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Fugacious Leisure**

* * *

Daiyu had never felt so awkward than she had right now. It had only been a day since the incident and Zuko had been quiet for the longest she had ever seen. He was the one who cooked; he made them dinner and breakfast but they had went out for lunch. Neither of them had spoken, Daiyu acting like the incident didn't happen herself. Eventually the two would have to get past it because the silence was slowly killing her. "So," she finally spoke as she had looked down at her bowl of rice. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked him as he was drinking his soup. "Mm." Daiyu frowned at his reply. "Zuko, you can't just keep ignoring me like this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you. Why would I do that on purpose? I didn't know that was the bathroom." She had put her bowl of white rice down and then folded her hands in her lap, fiddling with her thumbs. "I mean… It wasn't like it was that bad." She had watched as he had placed the bowl on the table. "What do you want me to say? 'Hey, it's okay you saw me naked and you just ogled at my-'" She immediately stopped him right there. "Okay, okay."

"We can just pretend that it never happened?" He said as she had nodded, agreeing. "That's the best thing because I felt a bit sad that we weren't speaking." She said as she had stood and then sat next to him. He had turned to look at her, "Me too." He admitted as she had found herself smiling as he had took hold of her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Though I have to say Zuko, you are well-" He gave her a hard stare, his cheeks heated and tinted red. "Okay, I'll stop." She giggled as he looked away from her and then outside. "It's pretty nice out." He commented as she had looked out the large window in their dining room as well. "It is. Do you want to go out today?" She had asked as he had looked back at her. "Do you feel comfortable going out?" She had thought about it, her eyes looking down at the table. "It wouldn't hurt." She had said, shrugging her shoulders as she had stood. "We can't stay cooped up in the house all day. We'll go crazy." She grinned as he had slowly smiled. "Don't you seem lively?"

"Someone has to be out of the two of us." She stuck her tongue and turned away as he had picked up the empty dishes and brought them over to the sink. Yesterday, without her even saying a word, she had cleaned them and so he took the liberty of doing it today. She had came back downstairs with a change of clothes. She wore burgundy loose pants with a long, thin skirt over it and a red halter top with a red and gold collar-like necklace with red boots to match. Her hair was boundless with her usual fringe as she had walked over to him, her arms behind her as she slightly leaned forward. "Put your shoes on and let's go!" Her voice sounded dulcet which made Zuko look at her curiously. Did the Palace and his father really dampen her mood? He felt like he was seeing a twelve-year-old Daiyu all over again. The usually calm and mysterious Daiyu seemed so far. The playful and mischievous yet sweet and teasing girl he knew seemed to be back.

He didn't know whether to be glad or guilty that she could not bare to show this side of her for him. He had nodded and placed the now clean dishes in the cabinet and then walked to the shoerack, placing on his black boots. Daiyu's hand had grabbed his own, interlocking her fingers with his. He had turned back to look at her, her eyes glinting with a sense of happiness. He looked away and turned to open the door as they had exited out of their new home. They had slowly stopped at Min Ki, Zuko rubbing the feline fauna's back and Daiyu's rubbing atop of his head between his antlers. Min Ki was pleased with the affection but in a way knew that they were leaving for a while. They had waved and walked away, the small town as busy as ever. "What a cute couple." An elderly woman had said, which had caused them both to stop in front of the woman who spoke. She had long, grayish hair that was pulled in a neat braid and lines of age. She had to be close to her seventies, but she looked well for her age. Her skin was of bronze and her eyes a bright yellow. "You two remind me of me and my husband."

Zuko had looked at Daiyu, who seemed happy about the compliment. "Thank you. I'm sure you and your husband were a beautiful couple." She said with a smile. "Lee and I are still quite new to our relationship." She had said as Zuko took note that she had knew that their disguise names had to be used. "Which makes it even more beautiful." The woman swooned, "My husband and I met at thirteen and had been friends ever since. We got married when we were in our early twenties and had our first born child two years after." The nostalgia in her eyes had warmed the Earthbender, "He and I are still very much in love and together but he's a stubborn ole' horsemule." She laughed. Daiyu had nudged Zuko's side, "Sounds like a certain guy I know." She had looked at Zuko who furrowed his brows. "Stubborn? You're the one that's stubborn." He countered as she rolled her eyes. "Not as stubborn as you." The woman had observed their childish bicker, a smile still adorning her face. "Yes, just like me and my husband."

Daiyu had turned back to look at the woman, "I can only dream to have a love that has lasted as long as yours." She stopped arguing with the Firebender beside her, who still made no notion to let go of her hand and neither did she. "I'm sure you will, dear. Now, I have to get home before my horsemule gets cranky and worried. Good day." She had left as Daiyu waved goodbye with her freehand. "She's a nice woman. A lot of people in the town are nice." She said as Zuko replied, "You just met one person." He said as she glared at him. "Hey, I met two. Yesterday I met the girl who runs the fabric stand and now this nice lady, okay?" She explained. "Yeah 'cause two people make up a whole town." He said sarcastically as Daiyu's glare didn't waver. "That sarcastic mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble." She looked away as they continued walking. "I'm _sooo_ scared." He teased, a miniscule smile on his face as he heard her huff.

He had then tugged her arm, leading her to a path in the forest. She had looked at him as he continued to look ahead but she had followed his lead. They had reached a meadow, surrounded by nature. There was a lake that ran through as Daiyu looked around in awe. "It's so beautiful." She had let go of his hand walked a bit forward, the warm summer breeze gently kissed their skin and hair. She had knelt down under a cherry tree, Zuko had sat next to her as there were still efflorescence happening around them. She had looked at him as his eyes seemed to look off into the distance, she then patted her lap in which caught his attention. "Lay down. It seems like you didn't get enough sleep." She had said as he had looked at her with reservations. Slowly, but surely, he had laid his head down on her lap. She had gently ran her fingers through his unkempt, soft hair. His eyes half closed halfway as she had watched him with much warmth in her expression.

He had fallen asleep as she figured he would. She wondered how much sleep he had gotten in the palace as he seemed stressed with her ordeal and probably issues of his own and Iroh's confinement. She could feel herself growing guilty about her freedom while her own father was locked away. As Zuko said, she would've known that Iroh would've told her to jump at first glance at freedom from her marriage and being around Ozai but she had wished he knew and that she could've seen him. It was too much of a risk, especially going to the prison but she could only dream. Her eyes soon fell close, feeling tired as well.

**/ / /**

Daiyu had slowly woken up and noticed that it was nearing sunset. They had slept out there for that long? Zuko was still asleep on her lap and the peaceful expression on his face made it so that she didn't want to wake him but he had had begun to move and shift, his eyes soon opening as he blinked a few times. "I've been sleep for this long?" He asked as she had then spoke. "Yeah. You looked happy, so I thought I'd just let you stay like that for a little while." She said as he had looked up at her and then rolled her head into her lap with his eyes closed again. "Happy?" He repeated as she rose a brow, "Yup. Zuko finally looked happy in his sleep." She teased as she could feel, even though she could not see it, him smiling. "Did you have a good dream?" She had asked him. "I guess you can say that." Daiyu had tilted her head slightly, "Was I in it?" She inquired as he had let out a grunt. "Yes or no?" He opened one eye and looked at her with one eye open, "Why would you not be in it?" He asked as she grinned. "Just checking."

She had placed her hand on his face, the scarred side, and had gently stroked the back of her fingers from under his eye and down to his chin and slow, soft and repetitive motion. "I just hope that even in your dreams, you know I'm always with you. As long as the sun sets and the moon rises." Despite the effervescent-like tone in her voice, she was very serious and he knew that. That she would be with him forever and ever. "Even when there is nothing left of us…" Zuko had slowly sat up, looking at her as she had looked back at him. "Don't say things like that." He said, shaking his head. "It's the truth Zuko. We're all going to die someday but I wanted you to know…." She closed her eyes and smiled even though it was quite sad. He took hold of her hands, "Let's go back." He said as she had nodded and they had began their walk back to their new home. The walk between them was silent but the bond between them was much stronger than it was before.

When they had made it back to their home, Daiyu had raised her arms above her head and let out a sigh. It felt good to be back even though it felt refreshing to be outside and breathe nice, fresh crisp air. "Do you want to go out to eat? You've been doing all the cooking and so you have a break." She said as they were taking off their shoes at the low-level floor at the front door. He had placed his boots on the top shelf of the shoerack and then went up to the upper floor. "I'm fine. What's the point in buying groceries if we just go to a restaurant? I wouldn't want the food to go to waste." He said as she had placed her shoes alongside his and shrugged, "I guess… I just didn't want you to feel obligated to cooking every day. If I knew how then I would…" She felt a bit guilty and he could read it all over her face. "Its fine. Besides, I never seen you cook and I'm pretty sure if I let you, we'll both be dead."

Daiyu had immediately folded her arms, her lips in a pout and her brows furrowed. "Dead?! Jeez, that wasn't very nice, thank you very much!" She looked away but she couldn't help but smile since she knew it was just a joke. Zuko had picked up a head of cabbage, "Could you turn on the wok? You can help, if you want." He said as her eyes seemed to light up and she had run over to the stove and turned the knob as a small flame had now appeared under the black wok. He had chopped slices of cabbage and picked up small containers of spices. "Oh! I can make tea!" She said as she had then went to the shoerack and placed on her shoes, "I'll be right back!" Zuko had furrowed his brows, "Where are you going?" He asked as she had turned to look at him, "I'm going to get something." And with that, she had opened the door and fled out.

She had started running down the dirt road, remembering a tree of fruit. _'I can pick some Pomegranates.'_ She thought with a smile on her face. However, hearing a cry had caused her to stop in the middle of the road, a sound of a child struggling had caught her off guard. "Let me go!" She had looked for where she heard the sound, running over to see a little boy who his arm laying flat on a table. "You little thief! " The man yelled as the boy tried to get out of the man's grasp. "I told you I was hungry!" He said as Daiyu had looked at him and then back at the man, "That doesn't mean you steal. Get a job like the rest of the little brats or I'll send you to the coal mines." The boy gasped, his eyes glazing with fear. Daiyu had walked over, moving people out the way. "I should cut your little arm off, you stupid runt!" Daiyu had then grabbed the man's arm that had held the knife. "No need for that. I'll take him off your hands." She said as the man and boy both looked at her.

She had scrambled around, digging her pockets and found two gold pieces. "Here, just take this. This should be enough, right?" She asked as the man picked them off her hands and looked at them. "Just get that brat outta my sight." He said menacingly as Daiyu had nodded and watched the man walk away. She turned to the little boy, bending her knees. "Are you alright?" She had asked, the boy looking away from her with his cheeks puffed and his brows furrowed. "I didn't need your help!" He spat as Daiyu appeared taken back by his words. "Looks to me like you did. He was gonna cut your arm off or worse, send you to the coal mines. Trust me, you don't wanna go there." She said as he had looked at her. "I knew what I was doing! You should've butt outta it lady!"

Daiyu knew better than to argue with a child, even one who seemed to grate on her nerves but she could tell that the child was poor and defenseless. "Listen, why don't you come over my house for dinner?" She asked as he had seemed interested, the slight glint she had seen knew that she had caught his attention. "And what's the catch? You want me to clean somethin' or run some errands?" Daiyu shook her head, "No, just for free." She smiled. The boy seemed skeptical but when she reached out her hand, he had taken It and she had began to walk with him. "First, I'm going to go to the clearing. I want to get some Pomegranates." She said as he had looked at her. "Why do you want them?" He asked, "N-Not that I care anyway." Daiyu had chuckled, he seemed like a miniature Zuko. "I like them. They are my favorite fruit." She answered him as he had looked at her, "Never heard of it. Is it good?" He asked as she had smiled, "You'll find out." Was all she said as they had walked together and once they reached the clearing, she had found the shrub of fruit and picked up the ones she could spot were the sweetest and healthiest and also uninfected by insects.

She had gotten four of them with the boy holding two. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before but what is your name?" Daiyu had asked him as his butterscotch yellow eyes were now on her. "Satoru." He said, "My name is Satoru." She had smiled, "My name is Daiyu. It is nice to meet you Satoru." She said as he rolled his eyes, "Yeah." She hadn't said anything but when they had reached the house, he had stopped and looked at Min Ki. "What is that?" He asked her, "Is it yours?" He pointed at it which caused the feline fauna to stare. "Yes, that's Min Ki. He's a Catdeer and a very good friend. Go on, pet him. He'll enjoy the attention. He's very friendly." Satoru had looked at her and then looked back at Min Ki. He slowly walked over to him, the deer lowering his head and sniffing the boys tangled, messy hair. Satoru had raised his hand and petted atop of the animal's nose. Min Ki began to purr, leaning to the boy's touch.

Satoru had a toothy grin, happy that the animal had enjoyed his pet. "Come on Satoru. There's someone else to meet." She had opened the door and saw Zuko sitting at the dining table. "What took you so long? Yo-" His eyes then traveled down at the boy that was standing next to her. "Who is that?" He asked as the boy had walked forward while Daiyu made her way to the empty fruit basket at the middle of the table and placed the pomegranates in there. "I'm Satoru!" The boy said, his thumb pressing against his chest. "I saved this lady here." He said as Daiyu rose a brow, "You saved me? I believe it was I who saved you." She said as he dismissed her words. "Yeah, yeah. Look, the lady said I can get some food." Zuko watched as the boy went to the basin, washing his hands before making his way over to the table.

Zuko went to sit next to Daiyu but Satoru had plopped down on the red pillow seat before he could make it. The former prince snarled and then sat on the other side. "Satoru, this is-" Before she could explain, Satoru interrupted her. "Okay, so can I eat now? The food looks great!" He picked up his chopsticks and took the plate that Zuko had aimed for and placed a piece of broiled and garnished fish, some cabbages, and a bowl of white rice. "I'll go make some tea." She stood and then went over to kitchen. Zuko had leaned in, using his chopsticks to stop the boy from eating by holding his chopsticks. "You should be a little more respectful."

"Listen pal." Satoru barked back, "Daiyu brought me here to eat and I'm gonna make sure she let's me stay. You're gonna be stuck with me." Zuko's eyes widened, surprised by the boy's words. "What?" Zuko said in surprised, "You heard me, buddy. Daiyu is the only one who took me in without me having to work and I kinda like this treatment. So you're looking at the newest edition to your little family, alright?" He stuck his tongue out, "You little-" Before Zuko could tell the boy off, Daiyu came and placed tea cups down for them. "How's the food, Satoru?" She had asked him as he had smiled at her. "It's great. He is a wonderful cook." He said as Daiyu smiled. "Isn't that sweet. After your done eating, I'll fix you a bath and clean your clothes. You should stay here tonight." Zuko had looked at Daiyu, in shock that she would suggest such a thing. "Really? Thank you so much!" He had stood and ran over to her, hugging her legs and then smirked at Zuko, who glared back at the child.

**/ / / **

Zuko had stood in the hall, his arms crossed as he watched Daiyu walk upstairs and go into the second room. "So you're just giving him your room?" Zuko asked as she had some clothes in her hands. "We can share a room. We slept in the same bed before." She said as he blushed and averted his eyes, "But why are you letting him stay here?" He asked as Daiyu rose a brow, wondering why Zuko was questioning her. "He's homeless and I worry for him. He needs a stable environment and he likes me and I like him too." She replied and then placed the fresh pajamas for him on top of his bed and took her clothes out of the vanity and made her way to the room she now shared with Zuko. "So this is a permanent thing now?" Zuko asked as Daiyu had looked at him. "Why not? We can be like a little family." Her words were surprising but what surprised him most was that look in her eyes. Was she longing to feel like she was in a family again? He sighed as she came sighed. "Well, all my things are in there with yours." She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Isn't letting Satoru stay with us bothering you?" She had asked as he had placed his hands on her waist. "No, it's fine."

"Daiiiiiiiiiyu!" She heard the boy say, Zuko narrowing his eyes. "You told him your real name?!" He said as Daiyu laughed nervously. "I-I couldn't lie to him." She pressed her hands together, pleading for him to forgive her. "I'm so sorry." He shook his head as she had smiled and kissed his cheek and ran towards the bathroom to see the boy cloaked in a towel, Zuko's towel. "Hey! That's my towel!" Zuko said, pointing at the boy who had looked at him innocently. "Oh, I didn't know. Sorry!" He batted his lashes as his eyes grew big. "Oh, it's okay Satoru." Daiyu said as she had placed her hands on his small shoulders, "Right?" She looked up at Zuko who could see the mischievous look in Satoru's eyes. "Yeah. It's fine." He said threw gritted teeth and made his way towards the room. Daiyu smiled at Satoru, "He can be like that sometimes but after a while he will grow used to you." She said as she had rubbed atop of Satoru's head. "Everything will be fine."

The boy smiled and had taken Daiyu's hand as she had led him towards what used to be her old room. "You go get changed, okay? And when you're ready I'll give you a bedtime story." She said as he nodded and then ran in, closing the door as Zuko had leaned against the door to his room which he now shared with Daiyu. "So, are you going to tell him my name too or is he going to call me Lee?" Zuko had asked as Daiyu had turned to look at him, "I'm sure he doesn't know about you and your family. Though I can't be too sure, it might be safe for me to call you Lee." She had nodded and then walked over to him. "Are you still upset?" She asked as he had shook his head. "I can't be since I understand why." He said as he kept his eyes averted and Daiyu leaned closer, "What do you mean you understand why?" He had brought his gaze back to her. "Satoru reminds you of yourself when you were younger, doesn't he? When you lost your family and someone held their hand out for you? My Uncle and cousin had helped you."

Daiyu had appeared taken back but she then nodded. She should've known Zuko would see right through it, "You right. And besides, he's such a cute kid. He needs something stable." She said as she had looked at him, her arms folded across her chest loosely. "And it'll be fun." She said as he rolled his eyes. "What's so fun about permanent babysitting?" He asked as she had unfolded her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Seeing your future parenting skills." She said with a smile as he blushed. "What? I'd like to hope one day we'll get married and have kids." She said as she had placed her arms back down to her sides and walked towards Satoru's room, "I'm going to tell him a story but I'll be in bed soon." Daiyu said as she looked at him and then opened the door and closed it behind her.

Zuko had let out a long sigh and placed his hand on his head, scratching it out of confusion and frustration. He had mixed feelings about letting the child stay here but he couldn't really say no to letting a kid go back out on the streets and seeing Daiyu so heartbroken about it. He probably wouldn't have much of a problem if the boy didn't seem much like a troublemaker. Satoru seemed like a handful, but he had kept it well hidden from Daiyu. Zuko just worried what he was going to do next since they didn't need anything putting him or Daiyu in jeopardy. He had looked at Satoru's room door and walked over, slowly opening the door until it was just a crack. Daiyu had sat on the bed, her long fingers gingerly combing through Satoru's now neatly brushed hair. "Can you tell me a story about a hero?" Satoru had asked, "I like stories where good guys beat the bad guys."

Daiyu had looked deep in thought, "I know one story…" She said as she had seen some excitement in the boy's eyes, "Oh, can you tell me it?" Daiyu nodded. "There once was a boy, Prince of a faraway land. He was handsome and kind, but he was very stubborn but yet very strong. For the Prince to become really strong, he needed to find out his true path in life." She said as Satoru continued to stare at the Earthbender, "His father was an evil man, trying to take over the world, and the Prince believed that what his father was doing was the right thing. He always thought his father was just and strong, and he wanted to be just like him. One day, the Prince was sent far away to find a treasure and his Uncle was sent along with him. In order for him to get back home, he had to face many obstacles. He had to fight strong warriors, fight a mighty ocean, and go through much pain." Satoru had then frowned, "And what else?"

The jade-eyed girl had then looked back at Satoru, "The Prince found the treasure and he destroyed it." Daiyu had said as Satoru's frowned deepened. "Why did he destroy the treasure?" Satoru had asked. "Because that's what his father wanted. The treasure held the power to stop the Prince's father. Even though the Prince destroyed the treasure, he found himself regretting it. All hope was lost, the treasure to stop evil was gone. The story isn't finished yet, but that's all for now." Satoru whined, "But it didn't even end well." He folded his arms, pouting. "Its because the story hasn't ended yet." She had patted the boy's head, "but it will be soon." Zuko had closed the door, his eyes looking down at the floor. He knew that story was about him. Daiyu had sat up, "Maybe you can dream the ending of the story." Daiyu had said as she had turned and walked towards the door, but Zuko had already turned and made his way back to their room.

"I can dream the ending?" Satoru said in surprise. "Yes, maybe you'll know the rest but when I find out what the Prince does next, I'll tell you." She said as Satoru nodded and then yawned. "Good night, Daiyu." He muttered, yawning afterwards. "Goodnight Satoru." Daiyu had smiled as the boy's eyes fell closed and made her way to the room she and Zuko shared. She had looked at Zuko, who was sitting at the end of the bed. Daiyu had sat next to him, "What's wrong?" She asked as he had looked at her. "I heard the story you told Satoru." She figured he had. "You think that I have to stop my father?" He asked her as she had took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I didn't say I thought that; whatever you want to do and how you want to handle your father is up to you and I'll support you completely. Its just, I've seen you and I can see in your eyes that you know running away forever isn't going to do us any good. I know… I know you're thinking what you should do and you haven't thought of the answer yet." The amber eyes of the former prince had looked down at their hands, as he placed his other hand ontop of hers. "I know the answer but I'm not sure if I can do it." Daiyu had rested her head on his shoulder, "Does it help that I believe in you?" She asked as he had looked at her, "It helps a lot."

* * *

All of the reviews make me wanna roll around in a field of flowers. I loveeeeee them. This is a short chapter, very short and fluff. Story needed more fluff, but there will be Satoru x Zuko interaction.

Satoru is the Japanese name that means: "enlightened", "fast learner", "knowledgeable", "perceptive", "persuasive", "understanding" and "wise."

Just put up a poll guys on my profile. Check it ouuuuuuuuut.


End file.
